Fate-Stay Night: New Destiny
by Striker Studios
Summary: En la tierra de Fuyuki se ha celebrado La Guerra del Santo Grial. Una competencia entre siete Master y sus Servants que luchan entre sí para obtener el preciado Santo Grial, un objeto de poder incalculable capaz de concederle a su poseedor un deseo. Esta es la historia de un joven mago llamado Emiya Daisuke, quien se vio involucrado en esta lucha que cambiará el destino del Mundo.
1. Chapter 1

—"La Guerra del Santo Grial"— Personaje hablando.

—(La elección de los Master ha comenzado)— Personaje Pensando.

—" **¡GAÉ BOLG!"—** Hechizo, técnica o Noble Phantasm.

 **Capitulo 1**

 **¡La Espada, el Grial y el Pervertido! Parte 1**

* * *

 **Ciudad de Fuyuki. Japón.**

El fuego se extendía por toda la ciudad, los edificios era consumidos por las poderosas llamas hasta quedar reducidos a meros escombros. Las personas huían despavoridas en un intento por escapar de las garras de la muerte, que se acercaba con cada minuto que duraba el incendió.

Aunque esos esfuerzos fueron inútiles pues los pobres ciudadanos era atrapados por el fuego, que se extendía más y más. Y en epicentro de todo este caos se alzaban dos figuras ensombrecidas que estaban en lo que parecía ser un duelo a muerte, el primero de ellos empleaba una espada medieval cuya hoja brillaba con un intenso color dorado como si estuviese hecha de luz solida, y en el otro extremo se encontraba su rival, un sujeto alto que, en vez de usar armas en sus manos como el primero, se dedicaba a "abrir" portales dorados en el tejido del espacio y esos portales surgían diferentes tipos de armas que iban del Lanzas y hachas, hasta espadas y martillos.

Conforme se prolongaba el combate entre los dos titanes, la destrucción se hacía más y más prominente por toda la ciudad. El fuego lo consumía todo sin dejar rastro de nada, todo lo que las llamas tocaban se convertía en cenizas. La destrucción de Fuyuki era un evento horrible de presenciar con toda la sangre, muerte y devastación.

Solo cuando la batalla entre los dos guerreros culminó, el infierno que cayó en la tierra comenzó a disiparse. Ahora una buena parte de Fuyuki había quedado en ruinas por la magnitud del incendió y la batalla entre aquellas dos personas misteriosas, quienes desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

Entre las ruinas de los edificios se podía ver a un hombre solitario que buscaba sobrevivientes de la gran tragedia con desesperación. Pero sus esfuerzos parecían ser en vano puesto que la búsqueda de sobrevivientes demostró ser inútil, todos estaban muertos con sus cadáveres despachados por las ruinas o convertidos en cenizas y esparcidos por el aire a causa de las ráfagas de aire.

Sus plegarias parecían que se quedarían sin responder pero el sonido de escombros cayéndose llamo su atención. Rápidamente se acercó a la zona donde escucho aquel ruido y levanto todos los escombros que le estorbaran. Al despejar el lugar de los escombros pude encontrar a una persona con vida, un niño de uno años.

El joven tenía el cabello negro, sus ojos eran verdes y reflejaban un vacío en su alma, poseía una piel blanca pálida y constitución delgada. Sus ropas estaban destruidas y chamuscadas por el fuego, sus zapatos no estaban en mejores condiciones ya que tenían uno que otro agujero en la suela y la planta de los pies. Su expresión facial no mostraba la más remota emoción, como si se tratase de un robot carente de emoción humana, pero estabas vivo y eso era lo que importaba para el hombre.

—"¡Estás vivo! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!"— Exclamaba el hombre mientras abrazaba con mucha fuerza al joven, con la idea de que simplemente se tratara de una ilusión que desaparecería en cualquier momento.

Por otro lado, el joven solo se quedo viendo al hombre con una expresión apática —(¿Quién soy yo? ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué llora así? ¿Y porqué sonríe cuando está llorando)— Esas eran las preguntas que pasaban por la mente del joven.

—"¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Lo agradezco mucho!"— Decía el hombre desconocido sin poder contener su dicha por encontrar un sobreviviente.

—(Me pregunto sí yo… ¿Algún día podré sonreír de esa forma?)— Pensaba el ojiverde intrigado por conocer la respuesta.

Ese fue el comienzo. Un hombre solitario que buscaba su redención, un niño vacío y sin recuerdos de su vida antes del incendio. Un simple encuentro que cambiaría no solo el destino de ambos sino el de todo el mundo, para siempre.

* * *

 **Ciudad d Fuyuki.**

 **10 años después.**

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Fuyuki, un nuevo día lleno de nuevas oportunidades. Las personas de la ciudad se preparaban para cumplir con sus labores diarias; Los adultos se encontraban en sus respectivos trabajos, los jóvenes iban a la escuela, las Amas de Casa se encargaban de sus hogares… Si, un día común y corriente en la ciudad. Cada persona estaba lista y despierta.

 _ **¡ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**_

Bueno… Casi todas. En un gran complejo similar a una mansión de estilo tradicional japonés se encontraba un joven de alrededor de 17 años tomando una siesta sin importarle nada. Literalmente dormía como si fuera un tronco haciendo que fuera casi imposible el hacer que se moviera, aunque fuera el más mínimo movimiento parecía ser inexistente. La única forma con la cual se podía afirmar que no estaba muerto era por el fuerte sonido de sus ronquidos.

 _ **¡BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

Ni Siquiera el sonido de su propio despertador era capaz de liberarlo de l hechizo de Morfeo. Pero si logró hacer que se moviera un poco. El joven alzo su brazo izquierdo, formó un puño con su mano… ¡Y lo estrelló contra el reloj despertador! El pobre aparato medidor del tiempo quedó reducido a una pila de trozos de vidrio, tuercas y placas metálicas deformes, no valía ni como chatarra ahora. El adolescente hubiera seguido en el mundo de los sueños de no ser porque una voz, claramente femenina, resonó en su habitación.

—"¡Sempai, despierte!"— Dijo la voz femenina haciendo que el joven saliera de sus sabanas, de mala gana. Al no estar aquel trapo para dormir se pudo apreciar la apariencia del adolescente dormilón.

Era un chico que poseía una estatura de 1.73 mts, tenía una cabellera larga hasta sus hombros de color azul oscuro, sus ojos eran verdes como un par de esmeraldas, y contaba con una piel ligeramente bronceada acompañada de una figura tonificada. Su vestimenta usaba para dormir consistía solo de un pantalón largo y holgado de color marrón claro, no estaba usando una camisa ni nada para tapar su torso dejando a la vista del mundo sin dar lugar a la imaginación.

Aquel joven solo dio un gran bostezo y perezosamente se levanto —"¡Ya desperté, ya desperté!"— Fue todo lo que dijo antes de dirigirse al baño de la residencia.

Una vez allí decidió darse un baño sin molestarse siquiera en inspeccionar si el agua estuviera fría o caliente hasta que ya fue muy tarde —"¡MIERDAAA! ¡ÉSTA HELADAAAAAAHHHH!"— grito el peliazul al momento en el que sintió como el frío inundaba cada parte de su ser, ¡Era como si un maldito glaciar lo estuviera abrazando!

Y así es como comienza un nuevo día para nuestro joven protagonista. La clásica historia de un chico normal con problemas normales. Ya saben, algo de drama escolar, lecciones de vida, una que otra pelea y algo de romance al más puro estilo de una novela juvenil… Él único detalle era que… Esta no era una estúpida novela juvenil, no Señor. Esta historia era diferente, era una historia llena de aventuras, batallas increíbles, grandes personas, entre muchas cosas.

Pero basta de tanta cháchara inútil. Regresando a la historia en cuestión, se podía ver al peliazul caminando por los pasillos de su hogar en dirección a la cocina para poder desayunar antes de enfrentarse al más grande enemigo que puede existir para los adolescentes… ¡La "Temida" secundaria!

¿Han oído hablar del dicho: "Hay que vestirse para la ocasión"? Bueno, en éste caso se aplica eso puesto que el ojiverde se encontraba usando su uniforme escolar; Éste consistía en un saco de color marrón claro con una camiseta blanca de manga corta, un pantalón largo del mismo color y zapatos de vestir de color café.

Al llegar a la cocina vio que ya había una persona allí. Era una bella chica de cabello violeta el cual tenía una cinta roja amarrada formando una pequeña coleta, sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello, tenía una piel blanca como la porcelana y una figura muy envidiable para las chicas de su edad; Poseía un busto de muy buen tamaño, posiblemente de copa C o CC, tenía una pequeña cintura y anchas caderas, añádanle su rostro angelical y tenemos como resultado a una "Yamato Nadeshiko". Su vestimenta consistía en un chaleco sin mangas de color marrón claro acompañado de una camiseta blanca de manga corta y un delantal de cocina, tenía una falda larga de color verde y un par de zapatos de vestir marrones.

En estos momentos la chica se encontraba ocupada preparando el desayuno por lo que no se percato de la presencia del peliazul, cosa que trajo una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro del joven. Decidió jugar un poco con la chica para alegrarle el día un poco más así que, sin que ella pudiera notarlo, se puso detrás de ella, con sus manos se acerco al cuelo de la chica y susurro a su oído —"Boo"— apenas y fue un simple susurro pero fue suficiente como para que obtuviese la reacción que quería.

—"¡KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"— Grito la chica en el horror y dio un gran salto solo para caer en lo brazos del peliazul, quien no paraba de reírse.

—"¡Gyajajajajajaj!"— Se reía el joven al ver como la chica en sus brazos pasó de estar asustada a shockeada, luego su expresión cambió a una sonrojada y finalmente a una de enojo.

—"¡Sempai, eres muy malo! ¡Me asustaste!"— Exclamo la chica haciendo un puchero mientras jalaba las mejillas del peliazul, cosa que fue un gran dolor que valió la pena… Al menos, según él.

—"¡Ite ite ite! ¡Calma, Sakura_San! ¡Solo fue una-¡IIIITEEEE!"— gritaba de dolor el joven al sentir como sus mejillas eran aplastadas por una agarre de acero.

—"Di que lo sientes, Kaiser_Sempai"— Le ordeno la chica pelivioleta inflando su mejillas en desaprobación.

El ojiverde no tenía de otra, si quería conservar su rostro bien parecido debía ceder ante los caprichos de Sakura —"¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN! ¡YA DEJAME!"— Grito de dolor el chico rogándole a la chica para que dejara de torturarlo de esa forma.

Sakuro solo podía sonreír por su victoria, el viejo truco del apretón de mejillas era la debilidad del ojiverde —"Bien, ahora bájame"— Dijo ella mientras relajaba su agarre.

—"Mou, pero tu piel es tan suave, Sakura_San. Sentir una obra maestra como tu cuerpo en mis brazos es un privilegio que todo hombre mataría por tener"— Replico Kaiser mientras que "discretamente" tocaba el bien formado trasero de la chica, quien comenzó a ruborizarse sin control cuando lo sintió.

—"¡ERO_SEMPAIIIII!"— Exclamo la chica con furia para luego pasar su pellizco de modo "Estándar" a modo "Chuck Norris".

—"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"— Grito de dolor el ojiverde al sentir como su cara era despedazada por la "Poderosa Técnica" de la chica.

Cinco minutos después podemos ver al joven ojiverde sentado en la mesa del comedor con su mano derecha acariciando sus adoloridos puesto que aun podía sentir el dolor de la "Mortal" técnica que era el "Pellizcó", todo esto mientras esperaba que la pelivioleta termine de hacer el desayuno —"Ouch… No era necesario que fueras tan severa conmigo, Sakura_San…Guh"— Comento Daisuke entre quejidos con el fin quebrar el incomodo silencio en la habitación.

—"Lo siento, Sempai. Pero usted me obligo y no tenía de otra"— Dijo Sakura sin voltear a mirarlo, esto se debía a que: A) Seguía algo molesta con el chico por haberse propasado, aunque sabía que no lo hizo con malas intenciones… Al menos no del todo. Y la más importante, B) No quería que Daisuke viera su rostro ruborizado como un tomate.

Antes de que el peliazul pudiera volver a hablar fue atacado por un desconocido que uso un shinai como si fuese un bate de beisbol para golpearlo —"¡GAH! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Porqué esto me sigue pasando?!"— Se quejo Daisuke mientras se sobaba la cabeza, de la cual salía humo a consecuencia de la intensidad del golpe.

—"¡Eso te lo ganas por ser un pervertido, Baka!"— Grito el desconocido. Quien se trataba de una mujer que aparentaba estar en sus mediado 20's, poseía una corta cabellera de color marrón claro con ojos del mismo color, era de tez blanca y poseía una gran figura; Un busto de copa C, siendo de menor tamaño que el de la chica pero eso importaba poco, tenía amplias caderas y una cintura estrecha. Si bien no era tan "Dotada" como Sakura, seguía siendo una mujer atractiva. Su vestimenta consistía en un vestido largo de color verde con una camisa a rayas de manga larga y zapatos de vestir marrones. Con todo lo dicho también hay que mencionar el hecho de que miraba a Daisuke con una mirada asesina.

—"¿Fuji_Nee? ¿Qué haces aquí?"— Pregunto Daisuke un tanto extrañado por la presencia de la mujer.

—"¡No te hagas el inocente, Emiya Daisuke! ¡Vi como te aprovechabas de la inocente Sakura_Chan!"— Le grito la pelicastaña mientras lo apuntaba con el shinai en sus manos dejando muy claras sus intenciones de machacar al peliazul por su atrevimiento.

—"¡Oi, yo nunca me aprovecharía de Sakura_San! ¡Lo único que hice fue decirle lo que pienso de su hermoso cuerpo! ¡Después de todo, el cuerpo de una mujer es una de las maravillas existentes en éste mundo! ¡Es un regalo de los mismos Dioses! ¡Y una obra de arte como el cuerpo de Matou Sakura, que está aquí presente, no puede ser ignorado de ninguna forma por mí!"— Grito Daisuke claramente ofendido por el comentario de la mujer. ¡No quería que lo golpearan por decir la verdad! ¡Sakura es una chica hermosa! No es su culpa que su mano se moviera sola… Aunque valió la pena el sufrimiento que paso.

Sin embargo, su elección de palabras solo avivaron las llamas del averno y sellaron su destino —"¡Ya estuvo! ¡Haré que te tragues tus palabras de pervertido!"— Rugió la mujer como si fuera un tigre para luego comenzar impartir el "Castigo Divino" sobre el pobre diablo que era Emiya Daisuke, pero, afortunadamente para el peliazul, Sakura fue en su rescate.

—"¡Espere, Fujimura_Sensei! ¡Todo es un malentendido! ¡Daisuke_Sempai no quiso tocarme el trasero!"— Dijo la chica logrando que la situación se calmase momentáneamente.

Ante las palabras de Sakura, la mujer con camisa a rayas detuvo su arremetida para ver a la chica en busca de mentiras —"¿En serio?"— Pregunto la mujer con una ceja alzada en confusión.

—"Por supuesto. ¿Verdad, Sempai?"— Contesto la pelivioleta para luego mirar al lastimado Daisuke, quien tenía un gran chichote en la cabeza.

—"E-Emm, ¡Sí! ¡Sakura_San está en lo correcto! ¡Lo que sucedió es que le gaste una broma pesada y por eso terminamos en esa situación!"— Dijo un muy asustado Daisuke ya que el aura asesina que desprendía la pelicastaña lo asustaba pero en el momento en el que le explicaron todo se tranquilizo, eso hizo que Daisuke suspirara en alivio —(¡FIUUUUU!... Esquive la bala por muy poco. ¡Alabada seas, Sakura_Sama!)— Pensaba el ojiverde agradeciendo que la chica lo haya ayudado.

—"Ya veo"— Fue todo lo que dijo la ojimarrón mientras recobraba su compostura, no sin antes darle a Daisuke un Ultimátum —"¡Pero escucha bien, Daisuke_Kun! ¡Si te descubro haciendo cosas indecentes con Sakura_Chan u otra chica entonces deberás enfrentarte a las consecuencias, o me dejo de llamar Fujimura Taiga! ¡¿He sido clara?!"— Dijo la pelicastaña con una mirada severa.

—"¡HAI SENSEI!"— Exclamo Daisuke mientras sudaba a mares, claramente lo último que deseaba era recibir una golpiza de parte de la pelicastaña, quien casualmente era una excelente espadachín. Hagan sus sumas y sabrán cual sería el resultado.

—"Bien, ahora… ¿Qué hay de comer, Sakura_Chan?"— Dijo Taiga con una sonrisa dulce y un aura alegre iluminándola.

Ante el súbito cambio en la actitud de la mujer, ambos jóvenes la miraron con una expresión en blanco mientras que tenían enormes gotas de sudor bajando por sus nucas. Era increíble cómo fue que ésta mujer paso de ser un fiera salvaje, como un tigre, a un animal pusilánime por el simple hecho de que la comida era el tema principal de una conversación.

Por si se lo preguntaban, sip, así eran todas las mañanas en la residencia Emiya. Daisuke siempre se quedaba dormido, Sakura tenía que despertarlo, luego él hacia uno de sus comentarios pervertidos sobre el cuerpo de la chica, los cuales eran secretamente apreciados por la ojivioleta, y después llegaba Taiga para moler a golpes al pervertido de ojos verdes por su comportamiento reprochable e indecente.

* * *

 **Academia Homurabara.**

 **Unos Minutos después.**

Ya en la escuela secundaria donde veía clases, Daisuke paseaba por los pasillos del complejo con tranquilidad. A pesar de haber sido víctima de uno de los tanto intentos de Fujimura Taiga por "Educarlo" se encontraba de muy buen humor éste día. La razón, hoy recibiría un paquete especial que compro en una subasta en Ebay, era la más reciente versión de su videojuego favorito…

Si, él era un fan de los videojuegos, ¡Pero no se pasaba todos los días pegado al televisor jugando videojuegos, maldición!, solo era una actividad que él disfrutaba mucho como hobby… Eso y ver a Sakura u otra chica ya sea en clase de educación física, en la clase de natación y cualquier otra actividad en la cual mostrarán sus cuerpos ¡Pero no iba tan lejos como para espiarlas mientras se cambiaban!

El chico puede que sea un pervertido pero hasta él entiende el concepto de "Privacidad"… Era eso y también que él escuchaba a su instinto de auto-preservación, además él no es un mal chico, de hecho siempre está al pendiente de sus amigos, como con Sakura cuando ésta lo necesita, aun si eso signifique partirle la cara a su hermano.

—"¡Yo, Emiya!"— Lo saludo una persona a sus espaldas sacándolo de sus pensamientos en el proceso. Al voltear para ver de quien se trataba tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no matar a esa persona.

Era un joven de su misma edad con el cabello corto de color violeta cuyo estilo de peinado era similar a un alga, ojos del mismo color que su cabello, tenía una piel blanca acompañada de una figura delgada pero de buen tono muscular. Su ropa consistía en el mismo uniforme que Daisuke; un saco marrón acompañado de un pantalón largo del mismo color y zapatos de vestir de color marrón oscuro. Además, éste joven traía en su rostro una gran sonrisa de superioridad y arrogancia.

—"¿Qué quieres ahora Shinji?"— Pregunto Daisuke mientras observaba al joven frente a él con una cara de pocos amigos, claramente disgustado por la presencia del ojivioleta en el lugar.

Aunque el joven no pareció captar el mensaje ya que continuaba observando al peliazul con la misma expresión arrogante —"¿Oh? ¿Qué pasa con esa cara, Emiya? ¿Acaso no puedo saludar a un viejo amigo?"— Le pregunto Shinji sin perder su sonrisa.

—"¿Amigo? ¡Jaj! No me vengas con esas tonterías, Shinji. Las únicas razones por las cuales vienes a saludarme es porque o necesitas que haga algo por ti o quieres que haga algo por ti, así que dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?"— Dijo el peliazul sin tener el más remoto interés o la paciencia para estar en el mismo lugar que Shinji.

—"Calma, calma, no tienes porque ponerte así. Además, ¿Quién te dijo que quiero algo?"— Comentó el chico alga en un intento de mejorar el humor que había en el ambiente, pero al darse cuenta de que Daisuke lo seguía mirando fijamente suspiro en derrota —"Bien, me atrapaste. Me estaba preguntando si podría hacerme el gran favor de limpiar el Dojo del Club de Arquería, ¿Qué dices? ¿Cuento contigo?"— Dijo Shinji calmadamente mientras trataba de convencer a un escéptico Daisuke.

Por su parte, el peliazul solo alzo una ceja ante la solicitud de su "amigo" —"¿Y porque no lo haces tú?, Hasta donde tengo entendido tú siempre dispones de mucho tiempo libre, eso y eres el Sub-Capitán del dichoso Club de Arquería"— Dijo Daisuke con curiosidad.

Ante el interrogatorio que su amigo le estaba dando, Shinji perdió su sonrisa siendo ésta reemplazada por un seño fruncido —"Bueno… Si pero mis chicas y yo tenemos planes para ésta tarde. Y como entenderás, no puedo dejarlas plantadas"— Dijo el ojivioleta intentando razonar con Kaiser para que le hiciera ese favor.

Daisuke solo se le quedo viendo por unos segundos antes de dar media vuelta e irse —"Búscate a otro que actué como tu sirviente personal, Shinji. Porque Emiya Daisuke no es un perro al que le puedas decir que hacer cuando se te plazca"— Declaro el peliazul mientras se abría paso hasta el final del pasillo.

—"Bueno, es una pena. Hah, la pobre Sakura estará tan sola en el Club teniendo que suplirme"—

Al escuchar la mención de la chica de cabello violeta, Daisuke se detuvo en seco y volteó para confrontar a Shinji con una mirada de furia —"¿Qué. Fue. Lo. Que. Dijiste?"— Pregunto Daisuke intrigado y furioso por saber lo que tiene que ver Sakura con todo esto.

Una sonrisa prepotente apareció en el rostro de Shinji al ver que obtuvo lo que quería y el peliazul ahora estaba a su merced —"Oh, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Lo que pasa es que como tengo algo de prisa y debo buscar a una persona para que me cubra pensé en pedírtelo a ti, aunque por lo que veo no estás interesado en ayudarme así que mejor se lo pediré a mi querida hermana menor. Sé que ella no se negará si se lo pido amablemente"— Explico el ojivioleta como si no fuese la gran cosa.

Esa declaración fue más que suficiente para hacer que Daisuke reconsiderará su respuesta —"Esta bien, Shinji. Lo haré, solo deja a Sakura_San fuera de esto"— Dijo el joven con resignación.

—(Siempre funciona)— Shinji no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa para luego poner su mano en el hombro de Kaiser —"¡Gracias, Emiya! ¡Te debo una muy grande, amigo mio!"— Le "agradeció" el ojivioleta para luego irse con satisfacción al ver como su plan de chantaje funcionó, dejando a un furioso Daisuke atrás —(Supongo que debo agradecer que el tonto de Daisuke éste enamorado de mi hermana… Aunque él no lo quiera admitir)— pensaba Shinji mientras se reía en voz baja.

—(Maldito seas, Shinji. No entiendo como alguien así puede ser el hermano mayor de Sakura)— Pensó el peliazul mientras apretaba sus manos con furia. Realmente odiaba a Matou Shinji, el tipo era un idiota manipulador infeliz.

—"Emiya, es un gusto verte"— Dijo una voz masculina que lo saco de sus pensamientos, los cuales lo dejaron tan ensimismado que no notó que una persona se le apareció por delante.

Esa persona era un joven de cabello corto de color púrpura, con ojos del mismo color y traía un par de gafas, tenía piel clara y una constitución delgada. Su ropa consistía en su uniforme de escuela acompañado de un par de zapatos de vestir marrones.

—"Oh, hola Issei"— Dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa nerviosa claramente apenado por estar tan absorto en su propio mundo e ignorar al chico con gafas.

—"Mm, te veo un poco alterado. ¿Hay algo que te moleste?"— Pregunto el pelipúrpura con una expresión seria en su rostro.

—"¡¿Yo, alterado?! Pffffft. Nah, debes estar imaginando cosas, Issei"— Respondié el peliazul haciendo un intento fallido de disimular su enojo.

Issei por su supuesto no le creyó nada pero decidió dejar ese tema de lado —"Ya veo. En fin, te estaba buscando para que me ayudases con un transformador dañado"— Dijo el ojipúrpura con calma.

—"¿Huh?, Que raro. Estoy seguro de haberlo reparado hace tres semanas"— Comento Daisuke en confusión por la solicitud de su compañero.

—"Estas en lo correcto pero… ¿Cómo lo pongo?... ¿Recuerdas a Kazuto_Sensei?"— Dijo Issei en un intento por explicar lo que sucedió.

Al escuchar el nombre de ese maestro, Daisuke de inmediato supo exactamente adonde quería llegar Issei —"Déjame adivinar… Hizo otro de sus experimentos y lo sobrecargo, ¿No?"— Pregunto el peliazul con una expresión en blanco.

—"Si, así es"—

—"Y de seguro te envió a buscarme para que limpiara su desastre antes de que el director se enteré. Justo como esa vez que trajo "accidentalmente" un oso polar importado desde el Polo Sur"—

—"Mhm"—

—"¿Y piensa pagarme esta vez o querrá que lo haga gratis?"—

—"…"—

—"…"—

—"…"—

—"… ¿El maldito se fue de nuevo, no es así?"—

—"Si"—

Daisuke solo pudo gruñir de fastidio por la negligencia de éste "Kazuto_Sensei", aunque de todos modos tenía que hacer su trabajo y reparar el transformador dañado. Era lo correcto… Y si no lo hacía, entonces lo culparían por lo daños causados por un transformador estallando.

—"Ugh, llévame al lugar y lo repararé"— Dijo el peliazul muy resignado.

—"Hai"— Dijo Issei mientras asentía con la cabeza.

* * *

 **Tiempo después.**

 **Dojo del Club de Arquería.**

Ya era de tarde en la escuela y todos han regresado a sus casa o a pasar el rato con sus amigos y/parejas. Todos menos una sola persona, esa persona era el joven estudiante de segundo año, Emiya Daisuke.

Actualmente se encontraba lustrando el piso del Dojo perteneciente al Club de Arquería hasta dejarlo impecable. Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que culminaron las clases y decidió ir al Club de Arquería para "ofrecerse" de voluntario para limpiar todo el maldito lugar. Todo esto gracias al chantaje de Shinji en el que básicamente dijo que si él no le hacia ese favor entonces obligaría a la pobre de Sakura a hacerlo en su lugar.

—"Aún me cuesta creer que ese imbécil sea tan popular con las chicas. Me pregunto si ellas seguirán viéndolo como su hombre ideal si supieran de lo qué es capaz el maldito"— Comento Daisuke a nadie en particular mientras recogía sus cosas para poder largarse del lugar, llegar a su casa para darse una ducha fría para calmar su ira, cenar sin que nadie lo molestase, jugar uno que otro videojuego e irse a la cama.

Era una lástima que el destino tuviera otros planes para él. Justo cuando se disponía a irse, escucho el inconfundible sonido del metal chocando entre sí, como si en estos momentos se estuviera dando una batalla campal en la escuela.

 _ **¡Clang! ¡Clang! ¡Crack! ¡Swooooosshhhh! ¡Tunk!**_

—"Que raro. ¿Acaso se estará celebrando algún torneo del que no tenía idea?"— Se preguntaba el peliazul mientras seguía el sonido del metal chocando.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que llegara al lugar donde se llevaban a cabo los acontecimientos que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Cerca de la cancha de tenis, que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del dojo de arquería, se encontraban dos sujetos enfrascados en una lucha a muerte como si fuera la época medieval.

El primero de ellos era un sujeto de cabello azul que le llegaba hasta su espalda y estaba amarrado como una cola de caballo, tenía unos intensos ojos rojos que irradiaban una sed insaciable por el combate, era de tez ligeramente bronceada y contaba con una constitución física tonificada. Su atuendo consistía en lo que parecía ser un espandex ajustado de color azul marino que tenía un par de hombreras metálicas, tenía un par de sarcillos con forma de aguja, y el arma que empleaba era una lanza de color carmesí que emanaba una esencia oscura casi demoniaca.

La segunda persona era un hombre de cabello blanco en punta peinado hacia atrás, su ojos eran grises como el acero de una espada, tenía piel oscura y contaba con una figura un tanto más musculosa que el sujeto de la lanza. Su vestimenta consistía en una armadura negra con detalles blancos que cubría su torso acompañado de una especie de manto rojo que cubría sus brazos y parte de su cintura y piernas, tenía un pantalón largo de color negro y botas de combate negras, sus armas era un par de espadas cortas de diseño chino cuya única diferencia era su color, siendo una blanca y la otra negra.

Ambos guerreros estaban luchando con intensidad, sus movimientos eran tan veloces que para el ojo humano parecería que se estuvieran tele-transportando de un lugar a otro, los choques de sus armas provocaban pequeños temblores en su zona de combate. Para káiser, era como ver una lucha al más puro estilo de Hollywood por el increíble despliegue de habilidades entre los dos luchadores.

El tipo de azul intentaba atacar al de rojo con varias estocadas, aunque era inútil ya que el peliblanco demostraba ser capaz de bloquear o desviar las arremetidas del ojirrojo con relativa facilidad. Pero por lo que Kaiser pudo apreciar, el espadachín tampoco la tenía para nada fácil, pudo notar como los espadazos del peliblanco eran bloqueados por la lanza carmesí y con el uso del alcance que el arma arrojadiza le proporcionaba, el tipo de azul mantenía al usuario de las espadas gemelas a raya.

Con su espada negra, el ojigris intentó cortar uno de los hombros del sujeto en licra solo para ser bloqueado y posteriormente recibir una patada en su abdomen por parte del ojirrojo. Aunque no se detuvo allí, el caballero con lanza aprovecho esto para intentar atravesar el pecho de su oponente con su arma pero éste logro evadir la estocada a tiempo al rodar en el suelo.

 _ **¡CRAAACK!**_

Sin embargo, eso resulto inútil al final puesto que el usuario de la lanza se abalanzo sobre el espadachín rojo y con un movimiento de su lanza logro arrebatarle de sus manos sus preciadas espadas, las cuales por el mero impacto con la lanza se despedazaron como si de cristal estuvieran hechas.

Por un momento Daisuke pensó que sería el fin del hombre de piel oscura, solo para maravillarse al ver que con un simple movimiento de su muñeca el espadachín fue capaz de "recrear" sus espadas y continuar con su duelo como si nada hubiese pasado. Con un poderoso sablazo fue capaz de hacer que el ojirrojo retrocediese varios metros, aunque por lo que se podía ver, el ataque no surtió un gran efecto en el tipo de mallas azules.

—"… 22 veces"— Comento el ojirrojo con cierta irritación en su tono de voz —"Te he desarmado con éxito un total de 22 veces, pero tú sigues 'Re-forjando' tus espadas una y otra vez"— Explico él mientras abandonaba su pose de batalla para luego caminar alrededor de su enemigo —"Realmente eres un individuo de lo más molesto, Archer"— Dijo el peliazul con fastidio.

Por otro lado, el ahora denominado como Archer solo sonrió ante las palabras del ojirrojo como si lo estuviera alabando —"No es mi culpa que no tenga deseos de morir ésta noche, Lancer"— Dijo Archer con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

—"Tch, no me vengas con esa mierda"— Se quejó Lancer con enojo —"Ese truco que estas usando es en definitiva hechicería, así que solo puedo suponer que eres un tipo de Magus"— Al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del ojirrojo, el cerebro de Daisuke comenzó a unir los puntos —"Dime, ¿De qué leyenda vienes? ¿Por qué no peleas con tu arco como lo dicta la clase en la que has sido invocado cómo Servant?— Pregunto Lancer queriendo conocer más a su oponente.

Pero el ojigris no parecía estar interesado en contestar las preguntas del ojirrojo y en su lugar desvió el tema —"No lo sé. La verdad no tengo muchos recuerdos de mi vida pasada desde que me invocaron para pelear en esta Guerra del Santo Grial. Hasta donde sé, es posible que ni siquiera tenga un arco para empezar"— Respondió Archer sin darle importancia al asunto y evadiendo las preguntas del hombre con la lanza, quien no le gusto para nada esa respuesta vacía.

Para éste punto, Daisuke estaba tan ensimismado que olvido por completo la situación de delicada en la que se encontraba. Y para cuando se percató de que esa lucha no era algo que la gente normal debería atestiguar ya era muy tarde. ¿Santo Grial? ¿Guerra? ¿Invocación? ¿Servants?, Esto sin lugar a dudas no era un simple evento deportivo por lo que se veía. Pero eso no evito que intentase escabullirse para alejarse del lugar, si valoraba su vida tenía que irse de allí, su instinto se lo decía a gritos.

 _ **Crack**_

Sin embargo por su torpeza terminó aplastando una pequeña rama con su pie llamando la atención de los guerreros —"¡¿Quién anda allí?!"— Grito Lancer mientras observaba en todas las direcciones hasta que encontró a Daisuke para a unos 30 metros de distancia —"Tch, demonios. Un testigo"— Comento el peliazul mayor con pesar.

Por otro lado, Archer se mostró claramente sorprendido de ver a Daisuke —"¿Pero qué… ¿Quién es ese niño?"— Pregunto el peliblanco algo perplejo por la presencia del ojiverde.

Daisuke hizo lo más común que otra persona en su sano juicio hubiera hecho luego de interrumpir un duelo a muerte entre dos guerreros de alto calibre, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Valoraba mucho su vida como para quisiera que lo matasen esa misma noche, en una escuela, siendo apenas un virgen. Es medio patético si se le pregunta.

Pero no tenía el tiempo para quedarse divagando, tenía que escapar de ese lugar. Aunque sabia que no tendría muchos lugares para esconderse, si iba a un lugar con amplios espacios lo más seguro es que se volvería una blanco fácil para cualquiera de los dos sujetos. Por ese mismo motivo concluyo que su mejor oportunidad para evadir el peligro era usar su conocimiento del entorno para confundir a su perseguidor. Hablando de ellos, no escucho que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo, eso hizo que desacelerada su corrida y voltearse solo para abrir sus ojos con horror al ver como la lanza estaba a escasos centímetros de su cara.

Por puro instinto dio un gran salto lateral con el cual pudo evadir el ataque. La lanza choco contra el suelo haciendo un ruido sordo, cuando Daisuke volteó de nuevo pudo notar que el sujeto de azul estaba corriendo hacia él con una velocidad superior a la del propio sonido.

—"No hay de otra, tengo que usar 'eso' si quiero salir con vida"— Murmuró el peliazul para luego cerrar sus ojos y respirar lentamente.

Esta acción no paso desapercibido por el ojirrojo, quien lo tomo como un acto de rendición —"Supongo que te has resignado. Si te soy sincero, es algo decepcionante"— Comento Lancer mientras se disponía a sacar su arma del suelo y acercarse al inmóvil joven frente a él —"por un momento creí que estabas decidido a enfrentarme para salvar tu vida. Meh, ahora que lo pienso eso sería un suicidio. Ya que"— Dijo el ojirrojo mientras preparaba su lanza carmesí para darle una estocada al ojiverde.

Sin embargo, cuando Lancer estuvo a punto de dar su golpe escuchó a Daisuke susurrar unas palabras **—"Time Alter:… ¡Double Accel!"—** Exclamó firmemente el ojiverde al momento en el que un aura azul verdosa rodeaba su cuerpo, en ese preciso instante el todo en el campo de visión de Daisuke comenzó a ralentizarse casi al punto de que el tiempo parecía detenerse.

Fue en ese preciso instante que el ojiverde desapareció de la vista de Lancer en un borrón de velocidad, dejando al sujeto en licra muy perplejo —"¿Pero qué mierda…"— Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del sorprendido Lancer, pero no tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que paso puesto que sintió una presencia a sus espaldas. Al voltearse, el ojirrojo pudo ver como un puño perteneciente al ojiverde iba en dirección a su cara a una velocidad tan alta que no fue capaz de reaccionar.

 _ **¡Bam!**_

La fuerza del golpe logró dejar al hombre de la lanza atontado por unos segundos, dándole a su atacante la abertura que necesitaba para escapar. Su plan era simple, ir a la escuela y ocultarse hasta que el peligro pasara, y si es necesario pelear contra los dos sujetos en el campus… Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien era un plan suicida, ¡No podía pelear con esas dos bestias al mismo tiempo!

Pero justo ahora no era tiempo para dudar, tenía que actuar rápido y, si su memoria no le fallaba, encontrar cierto artefacto que dejó en su casillero para que pudiera usarlo como arma. Ahora todo dependía de su habilidad para evadir el peligro, su técnica de combate y también de un poco de suerte… Si todo salía bien entonces al menos sería capaz de vivir otro día, además con su habilidad activada era capaz de moverse aún más rápido.

—(Rápido, rápido. debo llegar a mi casillero y encontrar mi Código Místico. ¡De otra forma no duraré ni 10 segundos contra el tipo en licra!)— Pensaba Daisuke con desesperación mientras se abría paso por los pasillos hasta que finalmente llegó hasta su casillero, solo había un problema.

—"¡Demonios! ¡Olvide mi combinación!"— Se maldijo a sí mismo el peliazul por su propia estupidez, —"¿Cómo es posible que se me olvidara la combinación de mi PROPIO casillero? ¡Maldita mi suerte!"— Ladró con furia mientras trataba inútilmente de abrir su casillero hasta que su paciencia se le acabo —"¡A la mierda!"— Exclamo el ojiverde para luego arrancar la puerta metálica del casillero y arrojarla al piso.

 _ **¡TRRRWWWWAAAAAACK! ¡Tunk!**_

Ya con acceso a sus cosas, Daisuke comenzó a revisar su casillero con rapidez hasta que halló lo que buscaba. Se trataba de un rosario plateado, el cual contaba con una joya verde en el centro de la cruz. Desgraciadamente no tuvo la oportunidad de sentirse aliviado pues una voz tras su espalda le heló la sangre e hizo que sudará de miedo.

—"¡Te encontré, bastardo!"— Se trataba de Lancer, quien no se veía muy contento.

—"Mierda, ya me encontró"— Susurro el ojiverde intentando recuperar la compostura pero se le hacía muy difícil tomando en cuenta el instinto asesino que expulsaba el ojirrojo, pero se armó de valor e hizo una pose de pelea mientras sujetaba la cruz del rosario como si fuese una espada.

Esa acción solo confundió a Lancer a más no poder —"O-Oi, ¿Acaso planeas enfrentarme otra vez? Si lo harás, te aviso que tu pequeño truco de hechicería no tendrá el mismo efecto que la vez anterior, Magus"— Dijo el ojirrojo con algo de confusión impresa en su rostro pero sin najar la guardia.

Daisuke no dijo nada, en su lugar solo extendió su brazo derecho apuntando a Lancer mientras que su rosario comenzaba a despedir una tenue aura de color azul cobalto **—"¡CALIBER!"—** Y con esa misma palabra, todo el pasillo se ilumino con una luz poderosa.

Lancer no tuvo de otra más que de taparse sus ojos con su brazo libre para protegerse de la intensa luz —"¡Tch!, ¡¿De nuevo con tu hechicería, Magus?!"— Exclamo el ojirrojo ya harto de que le vieran la cara de tonto, al cabo de unos segundos la luz se apago revelando que en la manos de Daisuke tenía una enorme espada de doble filo para dos manos cuya longitud superaba al de su cuerpo.

La hoja de la espada era por completo plateada y brillaba con la luz de luna, su empuñadura estaba adornada por una joya azul en el extremo inferior del mango, y en la sección que conectaba la hoja estaba adornado por la imagen de una cruz cristiana que contaba con una joya azul verdosa.

—"¡¿Pero qué mamadas…"— Grito un sorprendido Lancer, quien observaba al joven frente a él. Justo en ese momento pudo notar como la personalidad del chico había cambiado, ya no era un joven asustado como antes, ahora era un guerrero con una mirada afilada presente en sus ojos y con una expresión endurecida por haber librado más de cien batallas.

—" **¡Time Alter: Double Accel!"—** Exclamó el adolescente para luego abalanzarse contra el ojirrojo, quien no salía de su sorpresa ante el giro de los acontecimientos.

 _ **¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG!**_

Las arremetidas de Daisuke pudieron escucharse por toda la escuela, la fuerza con la cual atacó fue tal que incluso el propio maestro de la lanza tuvo que ir a la defensiva puesto que éste chico era mucho más de lo que se podía ver a simple vista.

Una sonrisa salvaje apareció en el rostro del ojirrojo al ver que, aún sin haberlo querido, se había topado con un buen rival. La sola idea de pelear contra éste singular individuo hacía que una felicidad impregnará todo su ser.

—"¡INCREÍBLE! ¡¿UN HUMANO QUE PUEDE PELEAR CONTRA UN SERVANT?! ¡ESTO SERÁ MUY EMOCIONANTE! ¡MUESTRAME LO QUE PUEDES HACER, MAGUS!"— Exclamo el extasiado Lancer para luego responder a la "invitación" de Daisuke con ferocidad.

—"¡¿TE VAS A CALLAR?! ¡POR QUÉ YO YA ME ESTOY ABURRIENDO, IMBÉCIL!"— Respondió el ojiverde mostrando una sonrisa salvaje al igual que Lancer.

 _ **¡CLANG CLANG CLANG! ¡SWWWWWWWOOOOOOSSSSHHHH! ¡TIINNK! ¡CRAAACK!**_

Lo único que se pudo escuchar fue el sonido de la espada y la lanza chocando entre sí. Dos guerreros enfrascados en un combate, solo uno saldría victorioso esa noche. El destino del perdedor sería la muerte. Éste era un combate que Daisuke no podía permitirse perder.

Desconocido para los dos, aquel hombre de rojo los estaba observando durante todo el tiempo. Solo que esta vez era acompañado por una joven de la edad de Daisuke, y se le veía evidentemente sorprendida por lo que estaba atestiguando.

Ésta joven tenía un largo cabello negro amarrado en dos coletas, sus cabellos eran de un hermoso color azul como el propio mar, era de piel blanca como la porcelana acompañada por una figura delgada pero bien definida; Tenía una cintura estrecha y unas amplias caderas, su busto era de copa BB, pero no por eso era menos atractiva, y contaba con piernas largas y bien torneadas así como también su trasero. Su vestimenta consistía en una camiseta roja de manga larga que tenía una cruz impresa en el centro de su pecho, una falda corta de color oscura y unos zapatos de vestir marrones acompañados de unas pantimedias que cubrían casi en su totalidad sus piernas.

—"Es impresionante. ¿No lo crees, Rin?"— Le pregunto Archer a la chica con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro para enmascarar sus verdaderos pensamientos —(Esto en definitiva no paso la vez anterior)— Eran los pensamientos del enigmático peliblanco, dejándome confundido hasta a mí. ¡Y eso que yo soy el PUTO AUTOR!

Por otro lado, la chica no pudo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza —"Esto es algo que jamás esperé. Emiya_Kun no demostró en ningún momento que era un Magus, ¡Mucho menos que era capaz de pelear de esa forma! ¡Yo pensé que solo era un pervertido idiota!"— Dijo Rin claramente frustrada por haber sido incapaz de verlo antes.

Mientras tanto, Archer solo se reía en voz baja para la molestia de la chica —(Heh, tal vez esto no sea tan malo. Hace tiempo que no disfrutaba de la emoción que me transmitía la duda)— Pensó el ojigris mientras observaba el combate.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **¿Quién saldrá victorioso en éste combate? ¿El chico más pervertido de la escuela, famoso por decir sus pensamientos sobre el cuerpo de las mujeres en voz alta? ¿El misterioso Lancer, usuario de la lanza carmesí que despide un aura oscura?**_

 _ **¡Lo descubriremos en el próximo Capítulo de Fate/New Destiny!**_

* * *

 **Perfil de Personaje.**

 **Nombre: Emiya Daisuke.**

 **Edad: 17 años.**

 **Familia: Desconocida [Por el momento].**

 **Especie: Humano.**

 **Altura: 1.73 mts.**

 **Peso: 62 Kg.**

 **Apariencia: Es un joven de cabello negro con un toque azulado, tiene ojos verdes como esmeraldas, una piel blanca y ligeramente bronceada acompañada de una constitución física tonificada.**

 **Vestimenta: Su ropas causales consisten en una camiseta de manga corta de color azul oscuro con franjas negras en las mangas, usa un pantalón largo de estilo vaquero de color gris azulado y zapatos deportivos plateados, además, usa un rosario con una cruz de plata en su cuello.**

 **Hobbies: Jugar videojuegos, compras diversos tipos de artículos en línea, practicar hechicería, entrenar con su espada Caliber…**

 **Arma[s]: Caliber.**

 **Ocupación: Estudiante de 2do año en la academia Homurabara.**

 **Nacionalidad: Japonés.**

 **Historia: Es uno de los sobrevivientes del gran incendió de Fuyuki, ocurrido hace 10 años por motivos que siguen siendo un misterio. Actualmente es un estudiante de la academia Homurabara, lugar donde es bien conocido como un gran pervertido pero que a la vez en un chico "Semi-Decente".**

 **Siempre se le puede ver reparando uno que otro aparato para el presidente del cuerpo estudiantil de 2do año, así como también en compañía de su amiga Matou Sakura, chica por la cual tiene fuertes sentimientos de naturaleza sexual y romántica. Aunque de vez en cuando se "ofrece" como voluntario para ayudar al Club de Arquería en lo que "ellos" necesiten.**

 **Nivel de Peligro: Clase Lobo [Físicamente], Clase Tigre [Por medio de su Hechicería]**


	2. Chapter 2

—"Los Master han sido escogidos"— Personaje Hablando.

—(El Servant de la Espada, Saber. Ha sido invocado)— Personaje Pensando.

— _{¡CHIMICHANGAS!}—_ Personaje hablando mediante un vínculo telepático.

—" _ **¡Typhon Slash!"—**_ Hechizo, Técnica o Noble Phantasm.

 **Capitulo 2**

 **¡La Espada, el Grial y el Pervertido! Parte 2.**

— **0—**

La noche en Fuyuki era como cualquier otra en esta ciudad tan peculiar, era una noche tranquila… Tal vez demasiado. Pero no todo era silencioso en el poblado puesto que en la Academia Privada Homurahara se estaba desatando una lucha intensa entre dos personas, una lucha que definiría quien viviría para contar la historia y quien se volvería un cuerpo inerte.

 _ **¡Clang Clang Clang Clang Clang! ¡Thunk! ¡Swwwosssh! ¡Tink!**_

El sonido del metal chocando era lo único que se escuchaba en el edificio, las chispas volaban con cada golpe, estocadas y corte proveniente de las armas de los dos guerreros que se batían en un duelo. Por un lado se encontraba el lancero con mallas azules, quien portaba la lanza carmesí, y por el otro se hallaba el espadachín Daisuke, mejor conocido como el gran pervertido de Homuraha.

—"Debo admitirlo chico, tienes habilidad en estas cosas. ¿Estás seguro de que eres humano?"— Comento Lancer con una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro mientras bloqueaba un revés del peliazul menor.

Daisuke solo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia —"Meh, hace tiempo que me hago la misma pregunta… Si te soy sincero, a veces tengo una extraña necesidad de tomar la sangre de otros"— Respondió el ojiverde como si no fuese la gran cosa.

Esa respuesta sorprendió un poco a Lancer, quien no pudo evitar tener la necesidad de ahondar más en el tema —"¿En serio? Eso es algo perturbador de escuchar si lo dice un joven como tú. ¿Acaso eres una clase de vampiro o algo por el estilo?"— Pregunto el ojirrojo con interés.

—"Yo que sé, ¡Solo sé que a veces tengo un hambre insaciable por la sangre humana! ¡¿Cómo esperas que eso me dé una pista?!"— Comento Daisuke con cierta irritación.

—"¿Será porque eso exactamente lo que hace un maldito vampiro?"— Dijo sarcásticamente el tipo en mallas con una expresión neutral mientras que una gotita de sudor bajaba por su nuca.

Ese comentario hizo que Daisuke se quedará en silencio como si estuviera contemplando la idea de que tal vez sí era un vampiro —"Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez tengas razón en eso. Digo, a veces tomo sangre humana de algún transeúnte inocente, si éste tiene la mala fortuna de encontrarme en ese estado de hambruna"— Dijo pensativo el ojiverde.

—"¿De verdad?"— Pregunto Lancer un tanto perplejo por la respuesta que recibió.

—"Nah, solo te estaba tomando del pelo"— Dijo tajantemente el adolescente peliazul.

Lancer solo frunció el seño un poco ante esa respuesta —"¿Entonces porque dijiste que así era? Y no me vengas con que fue un chiste, porque si es así déjame decirte que no fue gracioso"— Dijo el lancero con una mirada algo irritada.

—"Simple. Necesitaba mantenerte hablando el tiempo suficiente para poder completar mi trampa"— Confeso Daisuke dejando a Lancer sorprendido, ya que en ese momento pudo sentir que sus pies empezaban a hundirse en el suelo y al bajar la mirada puedo ver que efectivamente se estaba hundiendo como si estuviera atrapado en arena movediza _**—"¡Matter Transmutation: Density Change!"—**_ Exclamó el adolescente al tiempo en que su contrincante comenzó a hundirse con mayor rapidez.

—"¡¿Pero qué diablos es esto?!"— Rugió Lancer mientras trataba inútilmente de liberarse de la trampa.

—"Es un pequeño truco que aprendí. ¿Sabes algo?, La alquimia puede ser muy útil en un combate si sabes usarla"— Comento el ojiverde con una sonrisa al ver como su plan funcionó, mientras que mentalmente comenzaba a preparar su siguiente movida —(Bien, fase uno completa. Ahora solo debo noquearlo y podré salir de aquí, aunque todavía debo preocuparme por el sujeto de rojo. En fin supongo que me las arre — ¡Oh, demonios!)— Pensó alarmado al darse cuenta de que su oponente ya averiguó como escapar de su trampa.

 _ **¡Thunk Thunk Thunk Thunk!**_

El ojirrojo azotó repetidas veces su lanza contra el suelo con mucha fuerza haciendo que éste se agriete hasta que finalmente colapso, logrando así liberarse puesto no podía ser atrapado en el suelo si no había un suelo en primer lugar —"¡Necesitarás algo mejor que eso si quieres vencerme, chico!"— Exclamo Lancer mientras descendía hasta aterrizar en el suelo del piso inferior.

—"Tch. Carajo, no hay de otra. Tendré que hacerlo de la forma difícil"— Masculló Daisuke mientras se preparaba para otra embestida de Lancer, con su gran espada se puso en guardia listo para defenderse. Sin embargo, antes de darse cuenta el ojirrojo desapareció de su vista —"¿Eh? ¿Dónde está?"— Dijo el ojiverde observando en todas direcciones.

—"Aquí estoy, chico"— Dijo una voz detrás del joven haciendo que se voltease.

 _ **¡Thunk! ¡Swwwooosh!**_

Al momento en que se volteó Daisuke fue apuñalado en su abdomen por Lancer, quien solo se quedo parado con una expresión impasible para luego retirar su lanza del cuerpo del ojiverde. La sangre comenzó a correr por su herida y cayó al suelo sin control —"Fue divertido mientras duró, pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin en algún momento"— Dijo Lancer mientras se disponía a retirarse pero de pronto…

—" _ **¡Alter Time: Triple Accel!"—**_

 _ **¡Bam!**_

Una poderosa patada impacto contra el estomago del ojirrojo mandándolo a volar varias decenas de metros hasta chocar contra la pared y destrozarla al instante. El lancero atravesó el muro de la escuela y cayó en el suelo haciendo un ruido sordo pero se incorporó rápidamente.

—"¡Ugh! ¡Ese niño es persistente, eso es digno de respetarse!"— Exclamo el peliazul mientras gemia un poco por el golpe, sin embargo una pregunta surgió en su cabeza —"¿Pero cómo demonios sobrevivió a una apuñada en el abdomen? Estoy seguro que atravesé uno o dos de sus órganos internos"— Dijo Lancer sin comprender del todo que fue lo acontecido.

—"¡¿No creíste que sería tan fácil, o sí?! ¡Si quieres matarme tendrás que hacer un mejor trabajo, Cabronazo!"— Le grito Daisuke mientras salía del edificio, su saco y camiseta ahora tenían un gran hoyo y estaban manchados de sangre, pero por lo que se podía ver no estaba herido.

Lancer solo estrecho su mirada al ver que Daisuke no estaba herido como había pensado, ahora se estaba preguntando cómo era posible pero ya tenía una idea de la razón —"Dime algo, chico"— Dijo el ojirrojo llamando la atención del joven.

—"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te rindes?"— Le pregunto Daisuke al lancero con una sonrisa zorruna.

Lancer solo soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de volver a hablar —"Para nada. Solo tengo un poco de curiosidad sobre una cosa, hace rato te apuñalé limpiamente en el abdomen, ¿recuerdas?"— Comento el lancero obteniendo un asentimiento por parte del ojiverde en señal de que continuara —"Estoy seguro que fue una herida fatal, y aún así estas ahí parado prácticamente ileso. Así que te pregunto, ¿Usaste hechicería de sanación para curarte o solo tienes un factor regenerativo bastante elevado, Mm?"— Pregunto el portador de la lanza bastante intrigado.

—"¿Cómo estas tan seguro que me apuñalaste?, Tal vez solo te puse en una ilusión para hacerte bajar la guardia"— Replico el ojiverde sin perder su sonrisa.

El ojirrojo por su parte solo lo fulmino con la mirada por unos segundos antes de sonreír con algo de humor —"Hace tiempo que no me topaba con un individuo tan hábil, aunque tus movimientos y técnica necesitan ser pulidas, te las arreglaste para durar más tiempo de lo que pensé en un combate contra mí e incluso me rompiste una costilla"— Dijo Lancer alabando las capacidades del joven, quien solo le devolvió la sonrisa aceptando los cumplidos.

—"Tú tampoco lo haces mal, para ser un viejo"— Comento el adolescente haciendo que una vena apareciera en la frente del ojirrojo.

—"Lo tomaré como un cumplido por que estoy de buen humor. Es por eso que, por haber llegado a este punto, te recompensaré con una muerte rápida"— Declaro Lancer mientras cambiaba su pose de lucha, en ese momento una aura rojiza comenzó a surgir del arma arrojadiza del lancero y dicha capa de energía comenzaba a aumentar su intensidad a cada momento —"¡Tomaré tu corazón!"— Exclamo el ojirrojo.

De pronto esa energía roja de hizo más densa y brillante, esto alarmó a Daisuke ya que sus instintos le comenzaron a pedir a gritos que se alejará lo más posible de la lanza —(Esto no es bueno. Tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a esa lanza)— Pensó el ojiverde observaba con total atención a su contrincante para poder contraatacar.

El ojirrojo no espero que Daisuke reaccionará y corrió hacia el joven a velocidades supersónicas hasta quedar a unos pocos metros de distancia de él, listo para realizar su movida _**—"¡Gáe…"—**_ La postura y la forma en cómo Lancer se preparó para atacar a Daisuke fue todo lo que el chico necesito para entender que esa movida sería un golpe dirigido a su órgano indispensable, su corazón _**—"Bolg!"—**_ Rugió Lancer al tiempo en que atacó con una estocada y su lanza comenzó a extenderse en proporciones ridículas y realizaba curvas imposibles mientras se abría paso a una velocidad cegadora.

Pero el ojiverde no se dejaría apuñalar así como así. Espero hasta que la lanza estuviera a una distancia adecuada para bloquear el ataque con su espada Caliber, aunque sabía que tal vez no sería lo suficientemente rápido eso no importaba porque tenía un haz bajo la manga —(Espera, espera… ¡Ahora!)— Dijo el pervertido para luego emplear su estrategia _**—"¡Time Alter: Square Accel!"—**_ Exclamo Daisuke utilizando su hechicería para amplificar su velocidad.

 _ **¡CLANG! ¡TRRRIIIIICK!**_

La lanza y espada chocaron de frente, Daisuke uso toda su fuerza para desviar el ataque de Lancer logrando así poder alterar el curso de la lanza carmesí. Mencionada arma arrojadiza terminó por chocar contra la pared detrás del ojiverde, destruyéndola en el proceso, justo en ese momento Daisuke pensó que se había salvado pero algo extraño sucedió.

 _ **¡THUD!**_

—"¡Ghahaggggh!"— Exclamó de dolor el ojiverde al sentir como algo perforaba su pecho.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la lanza que había desviado con anterioridad termino por atravesar su pecho, apuñalándolo y perforando su pulmón derecho limpiamente llegando casi hasta su corazón pero afortunadamente su órgano vital solo fue rosado por el arma del lancero. La fuerza misma de la estocada tuvo la potencia suficiente como para arrastrar en el aire a Daisuke y hacer que éste atravesara la pared con tanta violencia que hizo que los escombros cayeran sobre él.

 _ **¡BROOOMMM!**_

Lancer por su parte solo retrajo su arma y miro a su rival, ahora sepultado bajo una tonelada de escombros, con asombro —"Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba"— Comento el peliazul para luego caminar en dirección al montón de rocas de concreto —"Estoy seguro de que ese ataque debió perforar tu corazón, pero de alguna forma lograste desviarlo en el último segundo y te salvaste. ¡JAJ!, ¡Realmente tienes suerte, niño!"— Dijo el ojirrojo mientras sonreía dando una pequeña pausa para luego continuar —"¡Oi, deja de hacerte el muerto y pelea!"— Exclamó Lancer mientras se preparaba para continuar su batalla.

En ese momento, los escombros salieron volando por lados dejando libre a Daisuke, quien se levanto con algo de dificultad debido al dolor en su pecho, el cual sangraba sin control —(Demonios, estaba seguro de haberla bloqueado… Hah Hah Hah… ¿Acaso fue todo, una simple ilusión?... ¡AGH!... No, fue otra cosa. No sé como lo hizo pero… ¡UGH!... ¡Esa maldita lanza tiene una habilidad que le permite alterar el 'Principio de la Causalidad'! Es la única explicación lógica para definir cómo fue que hizo esa acción físicamente imposible… Qué raro, ya debió haberse curado mi herida…)— Pensó el peliazul apretando su dientes en un intento de tolerar el tremendo dolor que recorría su pecho, en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de algo —"Tch, lo que me faltaba. También ralentizo mi regeneración, a éste paso no duraré mucho"— Murmuró Daisuke con furia para luego dar un grito de guerra y lanzarse contra el lancero, quien lo esperaba listo para proseguir con su combate.

 _ **¡CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG!**_

La arremetida de Daisuke fue veloz y precisa, cada azote, estocada y tajo estuvo cargado con toda su fuerza pero desgraciadamente Lancer era capaz de seguir sus movimientos con relativa facilidad de tal forma que bloquear sus ataques no parecía ser un gran problema —"¿Qué pasa, niño? ¿Dónde quedo esa energía que tenías hace rato?"— Se burlo el lancero mientras bloqueaba un tajo con la punta de su lanza y posteriormente darle una poderosa patada al ojiverde en el estomago, mandándolo a volar hacia el interior del edificio —"¡No me digas que esa es toda tu fuerza! ¡Vamos, sé que eres mucho más fuerte que eso!"— Exclamo el ojirrojo con una sonrisa salvaje conforme se adentraba en el complejo.

Por su parte, Daisuke se levanto del suelo con dificultad teniendo que usar su enorme espada como soporte para evitar caer en el suelo, respirada agitadamente y se sujetaba el estomago —"Maldición, no esperaba que este sujeto fuera así de fuerte. Jej, debo aprender a escoger mejor mis batallas"— Dijo el ojiverde con algo de humor mientras observaba a su oponente caminar hacia él al tiempo en que arrastraba la punta de su lanza contra el suelo soltando una cuantas chispas —"No hay de otra… Si quiero ganar éste combate deberé soltarme por completo"— Dijo Daisuke con un tono serio en su voz.

Con esto dicho, el peliazul se paró erguido y apretó su agarre en su arma para luego clavarla en el suelo de tal forma que hizo que creó una gran fisura en el piso. Posteriormente comenzó a recitar un cantico _**—"O Mighty Wind of the North. Protect this body with your invisible blades"—**_ A medida que continuaba con su discurso, un suave ráfaga de viento recorrió el pasillo y comenzó a rodearlo como un mini tifón que apenas si tenía la fuerza para levantar el polvo del suelo.

 _ **Swwwwoooooooshhh**_

Lancer solo observó la escena con intriga, puesto que era un espectáculo muy sospechoso —"¡Oi, niño! ¿Acaso planeas atacarme con tu magia?"— Pregunto el ojirrojo pero al no recibir respuesta alguna decidió continuar —"Ya debiste darte cuenta de que tus pequeños trucos no tienes un gran efecto en mí. ¿Por qué mejor no usas una estrategia diferente? Si quieres puedo darte tres minutos de ventaja"— Dijo el usuario de la lanza en un intento de razonar con Daisuke puesto que no quería que su diversión se acabará tan rápido.

No obstante, Daisuke ignoró sus palabras y continuo con su cantico _**—"Create an armor made of a million of blades"—**_ Declaro el peliazul haciendo que el aire a su alrededor empezará a cobrar más y más fuerza a tal punto que la suave brisa se transformó en una ráfaga salvaje con la potencia idónea como para cortar las paredes y el propio suelo como si fuese mantequilla _**—"¡Become my shield, slash anyone who dare to lay a finger in you and break them apart!"—**_ En ese momento el aire adquirió aun más velocidad y poder convirtiéndose en un poderoso torrente de aire comprimido giratorio que cubría en cuerpo del ojiverde, quien por una pequeña fracción de segundo adquirió un brillo púrpura en sus ojos.

 _ **¡FWOOOOOOOSSSHHHH! ¡TZZZZZHHHH!**_

Esto no paso desapercibido por el ojirrojo ya que en el momento que notó el súbito cambió en la corriente del aire se puso en guardia —(¿Hoh? ¿Así que el niño aun tiene trucos bajo la manga? ¡Increíble, algo me dice que éste combate se volverá más interesante a partir de ahora!)— Pensaba el lancero azul mientras se formaba una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro —"¡Excelente, niño! ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes!"— Declaro Lancer con emoción en su voz.

 _ **¡BOOOOWWWWWMMMM!**_

—" _ **¡Imperial Air Armor!"—**_ Exclamó Daisuke al tiempo en que una poderosa ráfaga de aire que rebanó el suelo se dirigió directamente hacia Lancer, el cual apenas si tuvo tiempo de bloquearlo con su arma y aún así no fue suficiente para salvarlo de una segunda ráfaga cortante que lo arrojo fuera del edificó hasta chocar con la puerta del dojo del Club de Arquería y terminar en la zona de tiros.

Lancer se levanto sin muchos problemas luego de recibir ese golpe y se dispuso a contraatacar pero sintió una sustancia tibia recorrer su brazo derecho y su frente. Luego de inspeccionar su extremidad se quedo asombrado con lo que vio —"Esta… ¿Es mi sangre?"— Pregunto el ojirrojo a nadie en particular pues la sorpresa fue muy grande, viendo bien su herida observó que no era tan profunda como para ser considerada una herida grave y mucho menos mortal pero eso no importaba en ese momento —"Ja…¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ASOMBROSO, UN HUMANO QUE HA LOGRADO HACERME SANGRAR! ¡JAJAJ!"— Se rió el lancero azul como si hubiese escuchado el más grande chiste de su vida.

—" _ **¡Time Alter: Square Accel!"—**_

En ese momento apareció Daisuke justo frente a él dispuesto a atacar con un tajo descendente, su rostro era neutral y no reflejaba muchas emociones pero tenía un brillo que Lancer reconoció a la perfección, esa mirada le pertenecía a un guerrero que disfrutaba de un buen combate justo como él. Ante eso, el ojirrojo solo ensancho su sonrisa para luego bloquear el ataque con su lanza.

 _ **¡THOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**_

El sonido sordo que emergió de las dos armas al chocar se hizo presente en el lugar, la fuerza desatada por ambos guerreros creó un cráter de dos metros de diámetro y profundidad. Y finalmente una onda de choque multidireccional recorrió todo el dojo, destrozando muchos de los objetos presente en el lugar; Los trofeos salieron disparados como balas, las puertas fueron destruidas por completo y las paredes se agrietaron mucho por la presión del aire. Todo el dojo del Club tembló por la fuerza del ataque de Daisuke.

 _ **¡CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG!**_

Sin perder el tiempo, el joven Magus procedió a atacar con múltiples embates al lancero azul, quien comenzó a bloquear los ataques del ojiverde solo que ésta vez le costaba más que antes y eso se notaba, cada uno de los ataques de Daisuke hacia que Lancer retrocediese más y más.

—"¡HMP!"— Rugió el adolescente para luego atacar con una estocada a Lancer, cosa que por supuesto el ojirrojo vio venir pero cuando se dispuso a desviar el ataque con su lanza un evento raro lo tomó desprevenido.

 _ **¡FWWWWOOOOOOSSSHHHH!**_

Una potente ráfaga de viento arremolinado emergió de la espada de Daisuke en forma de un poderoso tornado en miniatura, el cual golpeó de llenó a Lancer e hizo que éste saliera volando hasta chocar contra una de las paredes del complejo.

 _ **¡DOOOONNNNN!**_

—"¡GYAAACK!"— Gruño el hombre de azul al sentir el fuerte golpe, pero no solo era eso sino que la ráfaga de viento actuó como una andanada de cuchillas filosas que perforaron su piel y lo dejaron con varias cortadas a lo largo de su abdomen, brazos y piernas.

Luego de un par de segundos atontado Lancer finalmente pudo regresar en sí —"Hah, no fue un mal golpe. Debo reconocer que te subestime un poco, mocoso"— Dijo en forma de elogio el ojirrojo solo para ver como Daisuke aparecía justo frente a él en un borrón de velocidad para su sorpresa del guerrero azul —(¡¿Cómo demonios se movió así de rápido?!)— Pensó Lancer impresionado pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para admirar al joven ya que tuvo que bloquear un poderoso tajo de Caliber con su lanza.

 _ **¡CLAAANNNG!**_

Una vez más, al poco tiempo en el que las dos armas chocaron hubo un ruido sordo de metal contra metal impactando entre sí, sin embargo esta vez otra ráfaga de viento emergió del cuerpo Daisuke y se impregno en la hoja de su espada aumentando su longitud ampliamente y la misma hoja de viento se dirigió a la cara de Lancer para plantarle una estocada en su rostro.

 _ **¡TINK!**_

Por desgracia el lancero reaccionó a tiempo y desvió la embestida con un movimiento circular de su arma, en ese breve lapso de tiempo el ojirrojo contraatacó con una patada que fue bloqueada por Daisuke pero que lo arrojó varios metros de distancia hasta aterrizar en otro extremo del campo.

Al tiempo en el que aterrizo en el suelo, Daisuke se preparó para volver a atacar, esta vez sujeto su espada por encima de su cabeza en una pose que indicaba que daría un tajo descendente —"Veamos qué tal te parece esto, viejo"— Luego de hacer esa declaración, la hoja de Caliber fue revestida por una fuerte corriente de viento arremolinado el cual rugía como un poderoso tornado _**—"¡TYPHOOOOOONNNNN…"—**_ La corriente de aire ganó aún más poder y de la hoja emergió un poderoso ciclón. A su alrededor se podía ver como los escombros se elevaron en el aire e incluso varios objetos empezaron a ser tragados por el poderoso tornado, era como atestiguar un autentico tifón en acción.

—"¡ESO ES LO QUÉ QUERÍA VER!"— Grito Lancer mostrando una sonrisa hambrienta por combate —"¡Muéstrame tu fortaleza, niño!"— Agregó el lancero azul preparado para responder y defenderse si es necesario.

—" _ **SLAAAAAAASSSHHHHHHH!"—**_ Exclamó el ojiverde mientras ejecutaba su movimiento, un tajo cargado con el poder que el tifón le proveía.

 _ **¡BOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMM!**_

—"¡GRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"— Rugió el peliazul menor con todas sus fuerza mientras liberaba su poder en ese ataque.

La explosión desencadenada barrió con todo el dojo, la fuerza del ataque de Daisuke se hizo presente de inmediato. Un poderoso tornado destruyó por completo la estructura y se extendió por varios metros hasta ascender al cielo y estallar en forma de una onda expansiva que despejó el cielo nocturno de la escuela y sus alrededores.

— **0—**

 **Mientras tanto.**

No muy lejos del lugar, más específicamente en la azotea de la academia se encontraban Rin y Archer, ambos observaron lo sucedido con asombro. Rin por su parte tenía su boca por los suelos mientras que su acompañante de cabello blanco tenía sus ojos abiertos a más no poder por haber presenciado tal ataque de una escala como esa.

—"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ACABA DE PASAR?!"— Exclamo la hermosa ojiazul saliendo del shock inicial mientras observaba como el tornado se disipaba mostrando el ahora destruido dojo del Club de Arquería.

—"… Por lo visto ese 'pervertido', como tú lo llamas, demostró ser mucho más de lo que se ve a simple vista"— Contesto el ojigris teniendo sus ojos entrecerrados para enfocar su vista en las ruinas del edificio perteneciente al Club mencionado con anterioridad.

Ante esa respuesta tan vaga, la pelinegra solo volteó para fulminar a su acompañante con una mirada de acero que lo hizo retroceder un poco —"¡Eso ya lo sé, Baka! ¡Lo que en verdad quiero saber es cómo paso! ¡¿Cómo es posible que el chico más pervertido de la escuela tenga semejante nivel de poder?!"— Exclamo la ojiazul con dientes de tiburón.

Archer solo se encogió de hombros —"¿Cómo esperas que yo lo sepa? Ni siquiera conozco al pobre diablo"— Dijo secamente el peliblanco sin importarle las quejas de la adolescente.

La pelinegra por su parte iba a objetar pero luego notó que en la zona que antes fue el dojo del club de Arquería se empezaron a mover varios escombros y de allí salió un Lancer cubierto por múltiples heridas que parecían ser infringidas por un centenar sino es que por un millar de hojas en todo su cuerpo. Su cabello estaba algo desalineado, su atuendo estaba roto en varias secciones e incluso había perdido una de sus hombreras de metal, y su rostro estaba cubierto por suciedad pero aparte de eso no parecía tener heridas que fueran fatales, al menos no a simple vista.

—"Tiene que ser una broma…"— Dijo Archer al contemplar como el peliazul mayor empezaba a sacudirse el polvo para luego tomar su preciada lanza —"Ese ataque como mínimo debió tener una potencia de Rango B… ¿Y aún así sobrevivió a un tiro de frente?"— Comento el peliblanco con sorpresa y un toque de miedo pero rápidamente se tranquilizo al ver que el lancero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie debido a que aparentemente una de sus piernas estaba gravemente herida —(Parece que no pudo salir ileso, ¿eh?)— Agrego en su mente Archer ya más relajado, fue en ese momento que la voz de Rin atrajo su atención.

—"Esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para nosotros, Archer"— Dijo Rin mientras observaba la condición de Lancer con detenimiento —"Lancer parece estar muy herido como para tener otro combate, si vas con todo desde el inicio dudo mucho que no lo derrotes"— Explico la ojiazul de forma analítica.

Archer solo asintió ante las palabras de la chica —"De hecho si lo es. La situación es muy favorecedora como para que la desperdiciemos. Aunque también debemos tomar en cuenta que Lancer parece tener la habilidad de 'Continuación de Batalla', lo que significa que tal vez aún pueda pelear de forma decente a pesar de tener heridas graves"— Acotó el ojigris al observar con detenimiento al ojirrojo, quien comenzó a recorrer el lugar como si buscase a alguien —(Esto es una oportunidad que no podemos tirar por la borda, sin embargo yo—¡¿Qué es esto?!)— El tren de pensamiento del hombre con ropas rojas se vio interrumpido al sentir una poderosa presencia justo detrás de él, cosa que Rin también sintió.

—"¡Yo yo! ¡¿Cómo estas Rin_Chan?!"—

Una voz de un hombre adulto resonó en los oídos de ambos. Al voltearse, tanto Rin como Archer se sorprendieron al ver de quien se trataba. Era un hombre alrededor de 40 años aproximadamente que era casi tan alto como Lancer, tenía el cabello de color rojo carmesí, sus ojos eran de color magenta, y poseía una piel blanca acompañada de una figura muy tonificada. Su atuendo en cuestión era una camiseta blanca con el logo de la banda Dragon Force en el pecho, un pantalón vaquero de color azul celeste y un par de zapatos marrones, además tenía en su mano derecha una hamburguesa al estilo Americano, la cual estaba a medio comer, y tenía una sonrisa jovial en su rostro.

Archer no pudo reconocer quien era ese hombre pero Rin por su parte lo reconoció a la perfección —"¡¿K-KAZUTO_SENSEI?!"— Exclamo la ojiazul en shock.

El ahora conocido como Kazuto solo sonrió con euforia ante la mención de su nombre, le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa para luego hablar —"¡Exacto! ¡Tienes diez puntos en el examen de mañana, Rin_Chan!"— Dijo el pelirrojo mientras daba el signo de paz con su mano izquierda.

—"¡¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?!"— Pregunto la pelinegra un poco más calmada pero el aura que emanaba su "Sensei" le ponía los pelos de punta —(La presión en el aire es asfixiante… ¿Será que nuestro Sensei también es un Magus? Y si lo es, ¿Acaso también es un Master en la Guerra del Santo Grial?)— Esas eran las preguntas que ocupaban los pensamientos de la linda chica.

Por otro lado, Archer se preparó para conjurar su dos espadas en caso de que éste "Kazuto_Sensei" decidiera atacarlo —(No sé quién o QUÉ sea este sujeto, pero algo es seguro… Es muy peligroso, quizás más que el propio Lancer)— Pensaba inquieto el peliblanco.

Cuando el pelirrojo noto las miradas inseguras de sus acompañantes solo alzo las manos en rendición —"¡Calma, calma! ¡Qué no panda el cunico! ¡Vengo solo y sin armas!"— Exclamo el profesor de la escuela pero al ver que no mejoraba la situación solo suspiro con pesadez —"No tienes que tener miedo, Rin_Chan. No voy a lastimarte"— Dijo calmadamente el ojimagenta.

—"… ¿Cómo podemos estar tan seguros de eso?"— Pregunto la ojiazul mientras sacaba un par de joyas de sus bolsillos, las cuales comenzaron a brillar con intensidad al tiempo en que Archer invocaba sus armas.

Kazuto solo observo a la pareja con una mirada desaprobatoria —"Ah, no lo sé. ¿Quizá porque si hubiera querido matarlos lo hubiera cuando estaban distraídos?"— Comento con sarcasmo el pelirrojo mientras terminaba su hamburguesa, completamente tranquilo por la situación en la que se encontraba.

—"Ya veremos eso, anciano. Un mero Magus como tú no tiene muchas oportunidades con un Servant, y para tu mala suerte yo soy uno"— Dijo Archer sin bajar la guardia en un intento por intimidar al hombre frente a él, solo para quedar boquiabierto al ver como el profesor desaparecía de su vista al igual que la de Rin —"¡¿Dónde está?!"— Exclamo el espadachín mientras observaba en todas direcciones.

—"Oh, vaya desastre que causó Daisuke. ¿Y luego me dice a mí que provocó un desorden?"— Comento Kazuto, quien estaba parado detrás de Rin mientras contemplaba la destrucción causada por su estudiante.

—"!?"— Tanto Rin como Archer observaron en shock como un maestro de preparatoria había burlado sus sentidos y se coló detrás de ellos sin que lo notasen.

—(¡Es muy rápido!)— Pensó el ojigris alarmado pero sin reflejarlo en el exterior.

En cuanto a Rin, ella solo dio un gran salto para alejarse del pelirrojo y apuntarle con sus dedos al tiempo en que una energía negra y rojiza se formaba en su mano —(¡No vi cuando se movió!)— Pensaba la chica preparándose para arrojar aquella energía.

—"Me parece que si… Planeas atacarme con esa estupidez, deberías reconsiderar tu estrategia detenidamente"— Habló Kazuto con una voz suave y calmada que puso nerviosos a Rin y Archer pero antes que pudieran mover un musculo siquiera, el pelirrojo levanto su dos brazos —"Miren atentamente, jóvenes. No tengo una de esas jodidas marcas o 'Reijus' como tú, Rin_Chan"— Dijo Kazuto llamando la atención de sus acompañantes al ver que no poseía una "marca" en sus muñecas.

Rin solo observo con cuidado los dos brazos de su profesor para luego observar su propia muñeca, donde se encontraban unas marcas rojas similares a unos tatuajes, y luego habló —"¿Entonces no eres un Master?"— Pregunto la chica sintiéndose un poco aliviada.

—"¿Cómo uno de los siete Magus que se enfrentarán en un batalla sanguinaria junto a unos seres espirituales conocidos como Servants para ganar un jodido artefacto de mierda capaz de conceder cualquier puto deseo que puedas imaginar?... Nah, solo soy un simple maestro de Química"— Contesto el profesor sin despegar su vista de la zona en ruinas.

—"Hmp, no me lo creo. Pareces conocer muy bien lo que es la Guerra del Santo Grial y no solo eso, también cuentas con enormes reservas de Praná, lo que indica que puede que sea un Magus. Lo que me hace sospechar que no eres del todo honesto con nosotros y que eres una posible amenaza"— Esta vez habló Archer entrecerrando sus ojos en el hombre frente a él.

—"¡Archer!"— Grito Rin a su compañero para que cerrara la boca puesto que no le parecía muy buena idea provocar al sujeto capaz matarla en un parpadeo.

Las palabras del peliblanco hicieron que Kazuto lo mirase desde el rabillo de su ojo por unos segundos para luego volver a mirar el destruido dojo del Club de Arquería —"…Meh, tu puedes verlo como quieras. A mí me da igual, y francamente no podrían tocarme aunque quisieran, mucho menos matarme"— Dijo el ojimagenta mientras sacudía su mano de un lado a otro para restarle importancia al asunto.

—"¿Eso es un reto, anciano?"— Comento el peliblanco listo para atacar mientras ignoraba las ordenes de Rin para que se callase.

Kazuto solo se dio la vuelta para encararlos con una expresión un tanto infantil —"Gomen Gomen, Archie_San. No tenemos que ponernos agresivos, recuerda que como no soy un Master no tengo el derecho de meterme en esta Guerra"— Dijo casualmente el pelirrojo para luego sacar un par de chimichangas de la nada —"¡¿Quieren un par de chimichangas?! ¡Porque yo si tengo ganas de comer chimichangas! ¡¿Algunas vez las has probado, Archie_San?! ¡No estoy seguro si los Servants puedan comer en todo caso pero si es así, inténtalo y te aseguro que no te arrepentirás!"— Les ofreció el profesor con estrellas en los ojos.

Esa clase de comportamiento hizo que Archer y Rin mirasen al pelirrojo con una expresión que decía "¿Me estas jodiendo?" mientras que un par de gotas de sudor bajaban por sus nucas. El peliblanco desvió su mirada para encarar a su compañera en busca de alguna explicación pero la respuesta que recibió solo lo dejó con aún más dudas de las que tenía.

— _{No me mires a mí. Kazuto_Sensei siempre ha sido un tanto… Excéntrico. Sinceramente me sorprende que no lo hayan echado a patadas luego del incidente con Silvester Stallon de hace un año}—_ Dijo usando un tipo de vinculo telepático la pelinegra con una expresión en blanco al estilo de Bleach.

— _{Entiendo, bueno eso explica su constante cambio de acti—Momento, ¿Qué cosa con Stallon?}—_ Pregunto el Servant un tanto intrigado y sorprendido por ese dato.

—"Oigan chicos. No es que quiera interrumpir su linda conversación telepática entre Master y Servant, pero deberían ver esto. Ah caray, Daisuke está vivo aún"— Dijo el pelirrojo llamando la atención de Rin y Archer.

— **0—**

 **De regreso con Lancer y Daisuke.**

En el ahora destruido dojo se podía ver como el lancero caminaba entre los escombros inspeccionando la zona con paciencia, al cabo de unos segundos se resigno y dio media vuelta para irse hasta que un sonido proveniente de los escombros le llamo la atención.

A unos metros de él se podía ver como una gran pila de escombros comenzaba a moverse frenéticamente, como si en cualquier momento un zombi se levantara de su tumba. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos una mano emergió de la gran pila de madera y concreto seguido de una figura que Lancer reconoció a la perfección —"¡GHAAAAH!"— Exclamó aquella figura mientras daba grandes bocanadas de aire y se levantaba con dificultad.

Resultó ser que se trataba del propio Daisuke, quien ahora tenía su ropa hecha jirones; Su saco marrón ya no estaba y solo cargaba su camiseta, la cual estaba repleta de rasgaduras, su pantalón estaba en condiciones similares solo que únicamente tenías una que otra cortada en la zona de las rodillas, y sus zapatos curiosamente se encontraban casi intactos por alguna razón en particular.

—"¡Mierda, esa ola fue grande!"— Dijo el peliazul mientras se levantaba, aun con su gran espada en sus manos, luego registro el lugar y se dio cuenta de la destrucción con su último ataque causo para luego mirar a Lancer con una expresión algo pálida —"… ¿Crees que se den cuenta de esto?"— Pregunto el joven temiendo por su seguridad al pensar en lo que sus compañeros le harían si se enterasen de esto.

Lancer solo se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no era su problema —"Meh, no creo que sea algo por lo que debas preocuparte"— Respondió el lancero azul con indiferencia.

—"¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡¿QUÉ NO ME PREOCUPE?! ¡SI AYAKO_SAN DESCUBRE QUE YO HICE ÉSTE DESASTRE TERMINARÉ SIENDO SU MUÑECO DE PRÁCTICA DURANTE TODO UN AÑO, Y NO QUIERO NI PENSAR EN LO QUE ME HARÍAN LOS DEMÁS MIEMBROS, EN ESPECIAL EL BASTARDO DE SHINJI!"— Exclamó un alarmado Daisuke mientras corría en círculos por todo el lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

El ojirrojo solo tenía una gotita de sudor en su nuca ante semejante despliegue de "madurez" por parte de su contrincante mientras sonreía nerviosamente —"Pffft… Jejeje… ¿Es enserio? Te estás enfrentando a un Servant que RESISTIÓ tu último ataque… Jej… ¿Y te preocupa lo que te puedan hacer un montón de humanos?"— Pregunto Lancer intentando contener su risa y fallando miserablemente —"¡JAJAJAJA! ¡TÚ ERES… JAJAJAJ... LA SEGUNDA PERSONA DE ESTA ERA QUE… JAJAJ… ES VERDADERAMENTE INTERESANTE! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!"— Exclamó el peliazul mayor mientras reía a todo pulmón.

Por otro lado, el ojiverde no se tomó muy bien el hecho de que se estén burlando de él así como así —"¡OI, NO TE BURLES! ¡ESTO ES UN ASUNTO SERIO!"— Grito el joven agitando sus brazos frenéticamente pero al ver que su oponente seguía riéndose como nunca por desgracia, al adolescente se salió una vena palpitante en la frente —"¡YA CALLATE CABRONAZO!"— Exclamó el ojiverde con los ojos en blanco y dientes de tiburón.

Al ver como su diversión comenzó a enfurecer a su rival, Lancer opto por callarse por piedad —"Calma, chico. No tienes porque ponerte así, no es para tanto"— Se disculpó el Servant azul mientras agitaba su mano de un lado a otro y sonreía con algo de condescendencia.

—"¡Jódete malnacido! ¡¿Tú que puedes saber de lo que es capaz una mujer enfurecida?! ¡Cuando Ayako_San está molesta se vuelve una fiera!"—

Esa contestación por parte de Daisuke hizo que Lancer lo mirara con seriedad —"Chico, créeme cuando te digo esto, sé perfectamente lo que es ser víctima de la furia femenina"— Declaro el ojirrojo con un rostro serio que asustó un poco al peliazul menor para luego volver a sonreír —"¿Sabes qué, niño? Dejemos esto es un empate"— Dijo amistosamente el lancero al tiempo en el que se dispuso a caminar fuera del destruido dojo, no sin antes darle al ojiverde una última advertencia —"Si yo fuera tú andaría con cuidado, dentro de poco las cosas en ésta ciudad se pondrán algo intensas. Y será mejor que te prepares porqué cuando nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar… ¡No me contendré!"— Dijo el Servant de la lanza carmesí con una expresión salvaje en su rostro para luego desaparecer de la zona como si fuera un fantasma dejando al pobre Daisuke con muchas preguntas sin responder.

—"¡Bueno, eso salió mejor de lo que pensé!"—

Una nueva voz impregnó el aire del campus, era jovial y alegre, la cual provino justo detrás del joven haciendo que se volteará para encontrar a Rin, Kazuto y Archer caminando hacia él. La sorpresa fue tal que el peliazul olvido por un momento que apenas había salido con vida de una intensa batalla, no era a causa de la presencia de su compañera de clases o su acompañante de cabello blanco sino por ver a su maestro de química con ellos.

—"¿Como estas, Ero_Shounen? Es una linda noche, ¿No crees?"— Saludo el profesor con una sonrisa amistosa mientras se acercaba al choqueado Daisuke, quien solo pudo articular unas palabras.

—"¡¿KAZUTO_SENSEI?! ¡¿TOHSAKA?!"—

—"¿Qué es esto? ¿'El Día de las Preguntas Estupidas'? ¡Claro que soy yo, no hay otra persona en el mundo tan bien parecido y galante como yo!"— Dijo el pelirrojo dando una sonrisa digna de un comercial de crema dental.

—"Buenas noches, Emiya_Kun"— Saludo la pelinegra ocultando su ligero temor por el joven frente a ella. Aunque no se la podía culpar considerando lo que presenció al ser una testigo del alcance de la habilidades de su compañero, quien literalmente destruyo TODO el Dojo del Club de Arquería.

—"…"— Daisuke solo se quedo en silencio por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad hasta que cayó en cuenta de que no estaban solos y puso en posición de batalla cuando vio al Servant rojo parado al lado de su profesor y su compañera, un gesto que imito el peliblanco al invocar sus armas características.

Pero antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas, el pelirrojo se puso frente a los dos guerreros para calmarlos un poco —"¡Wow wow wow! ¡Cálmense cálmense! ¡Tranquilización, señores!"— Exclamó el profesor con esperanza de alivianar el ambiente un poco.

—"Me tranquilizaré solo si él suelta sus espadas, muchas gracias"— Refutó el joven.

Archer por otro lado solo afianzó su agarre en sus espadas —"No estoy dispuesto a bajar mi guardia si mi Master está en peligro potencial"— Dijo con seriedad el espadachín rojo.

—"¡Vamos, Archie_San! ¡Es Daisuke del quien hablamos! ¡No es u peligro para na!"— Exclamó Kazuto mientras defendía a su estudiante pero se detuvo a media sentencia al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle —"Bueno, no es un riesgo para nadie excepto para la población femenina de la tierra. En cuyo caso sí, mátalo si quieres"— Dijo el ojimagenta con desdén mientras de daba su aprobación al peliblanco.

—"¡¿Y se supone que tú estás defendiéndome?!"— Grito un encabronado Daisuke con dientes de tiburón ante esa pobre excusa de defensa por parte de Kazuto.

Viendo que no estaban llegando a ningún lado, la chica de ojos azules opto por intervenir —"¡Ejem! ¡Si ya terminaron de discutir cosas tan triviales, procederé a borrarle la memoria a Emiya_Kun!"— Dijo Rin llamando la atención de los presentes, sobre todo la de Daisuke al escuchar las palabras "Borrar memoria".

—"¡OI, Tohsaka! ¡¿Acabas de decir que me borrarás la memoria?!"— Exclamó el alterado ojiverde con una pizca de miedo en su voz.

—"Por supuesto"— Declaro Rin con una expresión neutral.

—(¡¿Ni siquiera trato de negarlo?!)— Pensó Daisuke dando un par de pasos hacia atrás debido a la tajante honestidad de la chica.

Pero antes de que Daisuke pudiera dar otro paso, Kazuto apareció frente a él con un extraño aparato similar a una especie de bolígrafo metálico —"Tranquilo, Ero_Shounen. Cuando despiertes pensarás que todo esto es un simple sueño"— Comento el pelirrojo mientras sacaba un par de lentes oscuro para que él y Rin se los pusieran.

En ese momento el peliazul trato de escapar pero fue detenido por Archer, quien lo encadeno con unas cadenas metálicas —"¡SUELTAME, LOCO! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ALGUIEN SE META CON MIS RECUERDOS NI QUE ME METAN EL DEDO LOS HOMBRES DE NEGRO!"— Grito el alarmado joven mientras intentaba romper las cadenas con todas sus fuerzas pero demostró ser inútil, en ese momento que sintió como la fuerza dejaba su cuerpo y fue reemplazado por un dolor agudo que hizo que cayera de rodillas en el suelo —(¡Mierda! ¡Combinar el _**Time Alter**_ junta a la _**Imperial Air Armor**_ y el _**Typhon Slash**_ puso mucha tensión en mi cuerpo, y con mi regeneración ralentizada temporalmente por culpa de esa maldita lanza solo empeoró las cosas!)— Exclamó el peliazul mientras rechinaba sus dientes en frustración para luego notar algo importante que olvido —(Mm… Ahora que me doy cuenta… El pecho de Tohsaka parece haber crecido un poco, quizás sea de copa C, jejej pero no solo es eso… La verdad es que es una buena vista la que tengo aquí)— Pensó el joven al notar que gracias a una suave brisa y a lo pequeña que era la falda de su compañera, pudo ver el color de su ropa interior —"Oh, así que tus pantis son rojas. Hace resaltar tu trasero muy bien formado, Tohsaka"— Agrego el joven hablando en voz alta involuntariamente mientras tenía una expresión algo lasciva en su rostro.

…

…

…

…

Tan pronto como dijo eso, un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en el lugar y la temperatura de en el ambiente bajo peligrosamente. Pero no solo era eso, los tres hombres pronto sintieron un escalofrío que recorrió sus columnas así como también un aura negra y aterradora surgir de la pelinegra.

—"… Idiota"— Dijo Archer al ver semejante despliegue de instinto asesino mientras que Kazuto solo bajaba un sombrero, que saco de la nada, en señal de respeto.

En cuento a Daisuke, bueeeenoooo…

— **0—**

 **Al otro lado de la ciudad.**

—"¡HENTAIIIIII!"— El grito de la chica resonó por toda la ciudad, los animales y las personas por un momento se quedaron estáticos al escuchar tal grito y los hombres sintieron pena por aquel pobre diablo que se atrevió a invocar a la Legendaria Furia Femenina.

—"¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"—

Pero el grito de la chica palideció en comparación a los lamentos de aquel inepto boca floja conocido como Emiya Daisuke. Su grito de dolor recorrió toda la ciudad más rápido de lo que El Zohan tardaría en beber su bebida favorita. Incluso hubo una persona en particular que se quejaba diciendo, y lo cito: "¡¿Quién es el gusano que se atreve a interrumpir mi caminata nocturna con sus patéticos lloriqueos?!" pero esa persona no tenía gran relevancia en ésta historia… ¿O sí?

— **0—**

 **De regreso con el grupo.**

—"… ¿Deberíamos ayudarlo?"—

—"Nah. Yo creo que lo hace bien por sí solo"—

—"Pero Rin_Chan le tiró un _**Gandr**_ en la punta de las nueces"—

—"Estará bien, no es para tanto"—

—"¡Tendrá suerte si puede tener sexo luego de eso!"—

En estos momentos tanto el Servant de piel oscura como el profesor de química estaban teniendo una discusión sobre cómo proceder en una situación como la que estaba atestiguando. La razón era muy simple la verdad. Rin le lanzó una bala de energía mágica comprimida con la potencia de una bala a Daisuke… Justo en sus joyas.

—"Ugh… Mis hijos…"— Gruño el peliazul de dolor mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

—"Eso te enseñará a no propasarte conmigo, Ero_Baka"— Masculló la pelinegra al tiempo en que fulminaba a Daisuke con la mirada.

—"… Hai, Tohsaka_Sama… Ugh, como duele"— Dijo el ojiverde mientras se incorporaba.

—"Etto… ¿No creen que nos estamos desviando del tema?"— Pregunto el pelirrojo del grupo con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca.

Rin solo bufo en resignación para luego tomar la palabra —"Como sea, solo bórrale la memoria a Emiya_Kun para que podamos irnos. Aun tienes mucho que explicarnos a Archery a mí"— Declaro la chica sin intención de hacer contacto visual con Daisuke o cualquiera de los hombres presentes.

—"Ok, comencemos con esto…"— Dijo Kazuto al tiempo en que se volvía a poner aquel par de lentes oscuros y sacaba aquel objeto metálico —"Solo mira directamente a esta lucecita"— Agrego el Profesor de Química.

Daisuke solo miró al extraño artefacto con una expresión confundida —"¿Qué rayos es eso?"— Pregunto el joven.

Ante la pregunta de Daisuke, Kazuto solo sonrió ampliamente y aclarar las dudas de su estudiante —"Es un Neuralizador Standard, inventado por el Doctor von Leiqritus, el Jefe del Área de Investigación y Desarrollo de la Asociación de Magos. Un simple flash y las personas olvidan todo lo que pasó en los últimos segundos"— Explico el pelirrojo al tiempo en que presionaba un botón con su pulgar, liberando un pequeño flash similar al de una cámara —"Así funciona"— Agrego Kazuto a un confundido Daisuke, el cual solo lo miro extrañado.

—"¿Así funciona qué?"—

—"El Neuralizador. Un simple flash, y todas las personas olvidan lo que paso en los últimos segundos"— Repitió el pelirrojo para luego volver a liberar un flash directamente en la cara del joven, otra vez —"Así funciona"— Dijo el hombre adulto sin dejar de sonreír.

—"¿Así funciona qué?"— Volvió a preguntar el peliazul entando bajo los efectos del artefacto.

Ante la mirada perdida de su estudiante, Kazuto comenzó a reírse —"Siempre me divierte"— Declaro el Profesor con una sonrisa zorruna en su cara.

Sabiendo que probablemente no llegarían a ningún lado, Rin decidió tomar las riendas —"¡Dame eso!"— Exclamó la ojiazul al tiempo en que le arrebataba el Neuralizador a su maestro, quien solo se quejo diciendo "¡Oye!", y posteriormente pararse frente al ojiverde —"Ahora quédate quieto, Emiya_Kun. Borraré todos los recuerdos que tengas de los 30 a 45 minutos, y despertarás en tu casa cómo un ignorante idiota de vida simple"— Explico Rin con seriedad.

—"Uuhhh… ¿No puedo decir algo sobre esto?"— Pregunto el inseguro ojiverde mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

—"No"— Declaro la pelinegra tajantemente para luego activar el artefacto, dejando a Daisuke desorientado por unos segundos hasta que cayó de cara en el suelo, mientras que su gran espada se convertía en un collar nuevamente.

.—"… Bien, ahora solo debemos llevarlo a su casa. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cómo hacerlo sin llamar la atención de la gente?"— Pregunto el peliblanco con una expresión seria.

Rin estuvo a punto de responder pero fue abordada por el pelirrojo, quien dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro —"Yo digo que lo metamos en la zona de equipaje de un avión rumbo a Cincinnati; Lo involucramos en una operación de terrorismo domestico al más puro estilo de Mad Max; Lo dejamos con un sujeto muy confiable que trabaja como contrabandista, para que le de la identidad de "Carlos Universidad", con la cual pasará la frontera con Corea del Norte; Y nadie se enterara de nada. ¿Qué opinan?"— Comento el Profesor con una sonrisa confiada, pensando que su plan no tiene fallas.

…

…

…

…

…

Tanto Archer como Rin solo se quedaron en silencio, observando al sujeto frente a ellos con una expresión perpleja al tiempo en que un silencio sepulcral se cernía en el ambiente —"¿Sabes qué?... No voy a preguntar"— Dijo Archer mientras negaba con la cabeza, siendo secundado por su Master.

—"¿Fue algo que dije?"— Le pregunto el pelirrojo a los lectores.

— **0—**

 **Un par de minutos después.**

 **Residencia Emiya.**

La noche se extendía por la zona, eran ya las 8:30 p.m y todos los estudiantes se encontraban en sus casas o de fiesta con sus compañeros. Y en la zona más rural de Fuyuki, donde se encontraban las casa más antiguas del lugar, se podía ver a un grupo de tres personas huyendo de un perro que tenía una altura mayor de un metro y medio.

Esas personas eran nada más y nada menos que Rin Tohsaka, Archer y Kazuto, los cuales corrían a toda velocidad mientras que el gran canino les pisaba los talones. Al cabo de unos segundos, el pelirrojo se adelanto a sus acompañante para entrar en el casa de Daisuke y abrir la puerta para que entrarán.

—"¡Rápido, entren antes que se tarde! ¡Cuidado con la cabeza, cuidado, cuidado!"—

 _ **THUNK**_

—"¡Les dije que tuvieran cuidado!"— Exclamó el Profesor mientras cerraba la entrar de golpe, evitando así que el perro se adentrara al complejo.

—"¡Intenta cargarlo mientras escapabas de su perro guardián!"— Replico la ojiazul con la cabeza gigante, ojos blancos y afilados, y dientes de tiburón.

Sin embargo, las quejas de Rin hicieron poco efecto en el pelirrojo, quien solo se limitó a sacar la cera de sus oídos despreocupadamente —"Solo era un Pittbull de 1,60 mts de alto"— Dijo Kazuto restándole importancia al asunto.

—"¡¿Y eso no es algo alarmante?!"—

—"Meh, los he visto más grandes"— Contesto Kazuto al tiempo en que tomaba al desmallado Daisuke y lo llevaba a rastras hacia su habitación.

Por su parte, Rin solo rechinó sus dientes en frustración debido a la personalidad de su maestro de escuela —"Te odio"— Gruño la pelinegra mientras se reincorporaba con ayuda de Archer, y se quitaba la suciedad de sus ropas.

De seguro todos deben estar preguntándose como terminaron siendo perseguidos por un perro del tamaño de un Gran Danés y para responder a eso solo les diré que… Kazuto la cago. Intento sobornar al animal con una bolsa de Scooby Galletas, y el perro solo les gruño para luego saltarles encima al grupo. Como dato curioso, ese maldito animal contaba con una fuerza monstruosa ya que azotó al pobre Archer varias veces contra el suelo como si fuese Hulk antes de liberarlo porque se distrajo con un gato negro que pasaba por el lugar.

—"¿De dónde sacó un perro así?"— Era la pregunta que se ha estado haciendo Archer desde su encuentro con el can.

—"No lo sé, y la verdad no quiero saberlo. Ya tuve suficientes sorpresas por una noche"— Respondió Rin mientras se arreglaba su cabello, el cual estaba desalineado por la acalorada batalla con el perro.

—"¿No se supone que el hechizo que le lanzaste a ese Pitbull, debió dormirlo?"— Volvió a preguntar el Servant de cabello blanco mientras miraba a su Master en busca de una explicación.

Rin solo desvió la mirada para que su Servant no notará el sonrojo de vergüenza en su rostro —"¡Hmp, no es mi culpa que ese perro tenga una resistencia tan alta a los hechizos!"— Replico ella al tiempo en que ojeaba el exterior y ver como el enorme can comenzaba a recostarse en el suelo y dormir. Eso relajó un poco a la ojiazul, quien suspiro en alivio —"Hah, al menos no tendremos mayores percances a la hora de irnos. Ya se durmió el endemoniado perro"— Comento Rin relajándose un poco.

Unos segundos después apareció Kazuto, quien se estaba comiendo una tortilla de queso —"Bueno, nuestro trabajo aquí termino. Es hora de irnos"— Declaro el pelirrojo al tiempo en que se disponía a irse pero se detuvo al ver que Rin y Archer lo miraban raro —"¿Qué?"— Pregunto el extrañado Profesor.

Rin y Archer solo se miraron por un par de segundos para luego irse, ignorando las excentricidades del hombre de cabello rojo. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se encontraran con el perro guardián y pasarlo de largo, internamente agradeciendo que finalmente se quedase dormido.

Desconocido para ellos, una sombra observaba todo lo acontecido desde la oscuridad. Esperó a que el grupo estuviera a cierta distancia del complejo y dio un salto para luego aterrizar justo en la puerta principal. Luego se adentró en la casa y camino tranquilamente hasta que finalmente se encontró con la habitación donde descansaba el peliazul plácidamente.

—"…"— La sombra solo observó al joven por unos segundos para luego sacar una daga oscura y proceder a apuñalar a Daisuke, pero cuando la hoja estuvo a punto de tocar la carne…

 _ **¡CLANG!**_

Daisuke despertó de golpe e invoco su arma para defenderse. La fuerza del tajo del peliazul hizo retroceder al misterioso ser un par de metros para luego ponerse en guardia.

—"Ok, no sé como llegue a mi casa. Pero estoy seguro de que no invite a una chica psicótica para que me matará mientras me dormía, es más, las chicas por lo general se apartan de mí"— Comento el ojiverde mientras se incorporaba y observaba a su oponente con cautela.

Resulto ser una chica que no parecía mayor que él. Poseía un cabello corto de color lavanda y tenía una máscara blanca cubriendo su rostro casi por completo, su piel era gris oscura y contaba con una figura curvilínea y desarrollada. Su vestimenta consistía en un conjunto negro de pies a cabeza que resaltaba su gran figura a la perfección, cosa que distrajo momentáneamente al peliazul.

Al darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba, Daisuke sacudió su cabeza varias veces para concentrarse —(Demonios, ¿Por qué tenía que ser una chica atractiva?)— Se preguntaba el ojiverde para luego lanzarse al ataque, pero en ese momento notó algo raro —(¿Uh? ¿Me estoy volviendo lento?)— En efecto, sus movimientos no era tan veloces como antes. Desgraciadamente no tenía tiempo para pensar ello pues la asesina frente a él respondió rápidamente.

 _ **¡BAM!**_

Arrojó una patada directamente al rostro del peliazul pero éste logró bloquearla con su espada, sin embargo la fuerza que iba con ese ataque lo arrojó contra la pared, rompiéndola en el proceso. Pero por fortuna, Daisuke no sufrió graves daños y se reincorporó una vez más solo para abrir sus ojos en shock cuando varias dagas iban volando hacia él a una velocidad semejante a la de una bala.

 _ **¡Fwooossshh! ¡Fwooossshh! ¡Fwooossshh!**_

Sin embargo, gracias a sus reflejos sobrehumanos, Daisuke fue capaz de evadir los proyectiles sin muchos problemas pero el último de ellos logro rosarle una parte de su rostro, abriéndole una pequeña cortada de la cual empezó a escurrir algo de sangre. Pero a los pocos segundos, la misma cortada se cerró y desapareció como si nada hubiera pasado.

Eso tomo desprevenida a la pelilavanda, quien se sobresalto ligeramente ante ese despliegue de curación sobrehumana, haciendo que Daisuke sonriera —"¿No pensaste que sería tan fácil, o sí?"— Se burló el peliazul para luego lanzarse al combate una vez más.

 _ **¡Clang Clang Clang Clang!**_

El choque de las armas se diseminó por todo el complejo, ambos combatientes se cernían en su batalla mientras destrozaban cada una de las habitaciones. Se podía escuchar como las paredes, sillas y todo tipo de cosas eran destruidas. Se podía ver que Daisuke tenía la ventaja en el aspecto de la fuerza, aunque fuera solo ligeramente, pero había algo que andaba mal para el peliazul ya que se empezaba a sentir cansado por una razón desconocida para él y sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más lentos.

 _ **¡BAAAAMMMM!**_

—"¡GUAACK!"— Gruño el ojiverde al sentir una patada por parte de la asesina que impacto justo en su estomago y lo mando a volar hasta salir de la casa, destrozando una ventana en el proceso y terminando justo en la entrada del almacén de su casa. Con dolor en cuerpo, Daisuke comenzó a reincorporarse con algo de dificultad, pues de repente sintió como su cuerpo era perforado por miles de agujas —(¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿ACASO ESTA USANDO UN SUPER-VENENO!? ¡GRRRRRRRRR!)— Pensaba el peliazul al tiempo en que apretaba sus dientes con fuerza en un intento por ignorar aquel agudo dolor que invadía cada parte de su cuerpo, incluso podía jurar que sus órganos internos comenzaban a arder como si estuvieran en una estufa.

En ese momento apareció la asesina caminando lentamente hacia el vulnerable joven como una serpiente que acechaba a su presa —"… Ese veneno es muy potente. Destruye tus órganos internos desde adentro hacia afuera en cuestión de segundos, pronto quedarás reducido a un simple cadáver en un charco de su propia sangre"— Explico la joven asesina con serenidad mientras preparaba sus dagas.

 _ **¡Swoossshhh!**_

Y en una fracción de segundo esta apareció frente a un choqueado Daisuke para luego darle un poderoso gancho izquierdo que lo mandó a volar hasta el interior del almacén, cayendo contra el suelo con fuerza.

El ojiverde solo se reincorporó con lentitud para luego escupir un poco de sangre en el suelo —"Tch, ¿En qué momento me envenenaste?"— Masculló Daisuke al tiempo en que se ponía en guardia en un intento por continuar la pelea, pero al ver con detenimiento uno podía ver como debajo de sus ojos se formaban unas ojeras púrpuras y su cara de ponía algo pálida.

Por un par de segundos la pelilavanda lo miró en silencio mientras se debatía si tenía que contestarle o no, pero al final respondió —"Las hojas de mis dagas están impregnadas con veneno pero no solo eso…"— Explico la chica con mascara dando una pequeña pausa y luego continuar —"… Te recomiendo que te resignes, ya estas cerca de tu límite. No hay nada que puedas hacer"— Agrego la asesina con seriedad.

Lejos de sentirse impotente, Daisuke comenzó a reír en voz alta tomando desprevenida a la asesina por su actitud —"¡JAJ! ¡NO ME HAGAS REÍR!"— Exclamó el ojiverde mientras de su cuerpo comenzaba a surgir una especie de vapor rojo proveniente de su boca, oídos y nariz —"¡NECESITAS MÁS QUE UN SIMPLE VENENO DE MIERDA PARA MATARME!"— Declaro Daisuke para luego soltar una poderosa aura verde alrededor de su cuerpo, la cual lo cubría como una espesa y densa neblina verde que giraba sobre su eje como un remolino, actuando como una especie de barrera.

 _ **¡SWOOOSSHHH! ¡KRRRAAAAAAAAKKKK!**_

Era tan intensa la energía que liberaba Daisuke que el suelo comenzó a cuartearse violentamente —"¡GRRR!"— Gruño el peliazul al tiempo en que, justo en su muñeca izquierda, se empezaban a formar unos estigmas rojos que brillaron con intensidad. En ese mismo momento un brillo blanco invadió el pequeño complejo, el cual provino de un círculo grabado en el suelo que tenía signos y símbolos extraños, y curiosamente fue en el mismo lugar donde cayó la sangre del ojiverde.

—"¿Pero qué…?"— Fue todo lo que pudo decir el joven en el instante en que observó como aparecía una figura, la cual se materializo como una aparición sobrenatural en el círculo.

Era una joven muy hermosa. Poseía un cabello dorado como si fuera de oro puro, sus ojos eran verdes y reflejaban calma pero a la vez autoridad y poder, tenía una piel blanca como la porcelana y una figura modesta pero bien proporcionada. Ella usaba un largo vestido azul oscuro que era de estilo medieval, junto a él tría una armadura de pecho que cubría su torso y escote en conjunto con un par de guanteletes metálicos y botas de metal, además tenía lo que parecía ser una espada invisible que se podía distinguir ya que contaba con una capa de aire giratorio casi imperceptible que cubría por completo el arma blanca.

 _ **¡CLAAANNNGGG!**_

En el instante en que esa chica apareció en el lugar, se abalanzó contra la asesina y con un movimiento de su hoja invisible la arrojó fuera del almacén. Daisuke no pudo hacer más que observar con admiración como esa joven que le salvo la vida volteó para verlo con esos hermosos orbes verdes.

—"Soy el Servant Saber… Te pregunto, ¿Eres mi Master?"— Pregunto la belleza rubia.

— **0—**

 **Mientras tanto.**

 **Templo Ryoudou.**

En un templo ubicado en la colina, apartado de la ciudad, se encontraba una figura misteriosa sentada en la entrada del lugar, aquel sujeto estaba en una pose de meditación con los brazos y sus piernas cruzadas mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Era un hombre que aparentaba estar en sus 30's; Tenía el cabello negro y largo que le llegaba hasta sus hombros; Sus ojos estaban cerrados producto de su estado meditativo; Poseía una piel blanca como la nieve y una constitución algo musculosa pero sin exagerar. Su vestimenta consistía en un atuendo de gabardina de color verde; Una camiseta negra de manga corta acompañada por un peto de color oscuro; Usaba un pantalón largo y ajustado de color gris oscuro acompañado de un par de botas de combate marrones. A su lado se encontraba una Katana japonesa de gran longitud desenvainada cuyo mago era de color púrpura y que poseía una hoja de color plateada que brillaba con la luz de la luna.

Ese hombre estaba en un profundo estado de meditación, fue así hasta que abrío sus ojos de golpe, los cuales eran de un color violeta profundo con la pupila rasgada, y observo al horizonte con una expresión ligeramente intrigada.

—"Hn… Omoshiroi"— Comento el pelinegro con una voz carente de emociones, la cual empalmaba a la perfección con su rostro estoico.

— **0—**

 _ **La batalla entre Lancer y Daisuke ha concluido de forma inesperada cuando éste abandona el lugar por razones misteriosas. Y ahora, el joven peliazul se encuentra enfrascado en una situación inesperada.**_

 _ **¿Qué son esas extrañas marcas en su mano? ¿Quién es esa joven de cabello rubio? ¿Y quién es ese ser misterioso en el Templo Ryodou?**_

— **0—**

 **Perfil de Personaje (Actualizado)**

 **-Nombre: Emiya Daisuke.**

 **Edad: 17 años.**

 **Sexo: Masculino**

 **Clasificación: Humano, Magus… Master**

 **Servant: Saber**

 **Altura/Peso: 1.73 mts/ 62 Kg.**

 **Alineamiento: Neutral Bueno.**

 _ **Parámetros:**_

 **Fuerza: D**

 **Resistencia: D**

 **Agilidad: C**

 **Praná: A**

 **Suerte: A+**

 **Noble Phantasm: N/A**

 _ **Habilidades.**_

 **Instinto: B**

 **Regeneración: B**

 **Ojo de la Mente (Verdadero): C**

 **Resistencia Mágica: D**

 **Montar: C**

 **Taumaturgía: C**

 **Artes Marciales: C**

 **Sellos de Comando/Reijus: EX**

…

 **-Nombre: Tohsaka Rin**

 **Edad: 17 años**

 **Sexo: Femenino**

 **Clasificación: Humana, Magus, Master**

 **Servant: Archer**

 **Altura/Peso: 1.59 mts/47 Kg**

 **Alineamiento: Neutral Buena**

 _ **Parámetros.**_

 **Fuerza: F+**

 **Resistencia: F+**

 **Agilidad: F+**

 **Praná: C**

 **Suerte: A**

 **Noble Phantasm: N/A**

 _ **Habilidades.**_

 **Taumaturgía: B**

 **Artes Marciales: C**

 **Sellos de Comando/Reijus: EX**

 **Hechicería de Joyas: B**

…

 **-Nombre: Lancer**

 **Verdadera Identidad: Desconocida**

 **Sexo: Masculino**

 **Clasificación: Servant.**

 **Master: Desconocido**

 **Altura/Peso: 1.85 mts/ 72 Kg**

 **Alineamiento: Legal Neutral**

 _ **Parámetros.**_

 **Fuerza: B**

 **Resistencia: A**

 **Agilidad: A**

 **Praná: B**

 **Suerte: E**

 **Noble Phantasm: B – B+**

 _ **Habilidades de Clase.**_

 **Resistencia Mágica: C**

 _ **Habilidades Personales.**_

 **Continuación en Combate: A**

 **Hechicería Rúnica: B**

 **Protección contra Flechas: B**

 **Divinidad: B**

 _ **Noble Phantasm.**_

 **Gaé Bolg: Lanza de Puas que Perfora con la Muerte – Rango B**

 **Desconocido – Rango B+**

…

 **-Nombre: Archer**

 **Verdadera Identidad: Desconocida**

 **Sexo: Masculino**

 **Clasificación: Servant**

 **Master: Tohsaka Rin**

 **Altura/Peso: 1.87 mts/78 Kg**

 **Alineamiento: Verdadero Neutral**

 _ **Parámetros.**_

 **Fuerza: C**

 **Resistencia: B**

 **Agilidad: B**

 **Praná: A**

 **Suerte: E**

 **Noble Phantasm: Desconocido**

 _ **Habilidades de Clase.**_

 **Resistencia Mágica: D**

 **Acción Independiente: C**

 _ **Habilidades Personales.**_

 **Clarividencia: C+**

 **Taumaturgia: C**

 **Ojo de la Mente (Verdadero): B**

 _ **Noble Phantasm.**_

 **Desconocido – Rango Desconocido**

…

 **-Nombre: Kazuto**

 **Edad: Desconocida**

 **Sexo: Masculino**

 **Clasificación: Desconocido…**

 **Altura/Peso: 1.83 mts/ 74 Kg**

 **Alineamiento: Verdadero Neutral**

 _ **Parámetros**_

 **Fuerza: Desconocida**

 **Resistencia: Desconocida**

 **Agilidad: A+ (Al menos)**

 **Praná: A+ (Al menos)**

 **Noble Phantasm: N/A**

 _ **Habilidades**_

 **Resistencia Mágica: C (Al menos)**

 **Taumaturgia: Desconocida**

 **Conocimiento de Química: B (Al menos)**

— **0—**

 **¡Y eso es todo, gente!**

 **Ese fue el Capítulo 2 de mi historia de Fate/Stay Night, espero que les haya agradado. Por cierto, no incluí en el** _ **Perfil de Personajes**_ **a Saber ni a Assassin porque deben demostrar sus capacidades en un combate en serio.**

 **De seguro notaron los cambios en esta Línea Temporal, ¿No? Como por ejemplo:**

 **-Éste nuevo Assassin femenino (Qué existe, por cierto)**

 **-El sujeto misterioso que ocupa el lugar de Assassin/Sasaki Kojiro**

 **-Los parámetros elevados de Archer**

 **-El excéntrico Maestro de Química de Rin y Daisuke**

 **Esos y más son algunos de los cambios que tiene esta Línea de tiempo alterna. No se preocupen, se explicarán conforme avanza la historia.**

 **Tampoco debe preocuparse de mi Remake de** _ **Fire Bringer**_ **, ya que pronto subiré capitulo de esta historia al igual que con la historia de** _ **My Hero Academy**_ **.**


	3. Chapter 3

—"Regocíjate, joven. Pues tu deseo será concedido"— Personaje Hablando.

—(El poder para conceder cualquier deseo)— Personaje Pensando.

— _{Con la actuación del héroe más guapo del mundo. ¡Kazuto_Sensei! ¡Ósea yo!}—_ Personaje Hablando por medio de telepatía.

—' _ **¡Gandr!'—**_ Técnica/Noble Phantasm/Hechizo de personaje.

 **Capitulo 3**

 **¡Encuentro con una bella espadachín!**

 **¡De camino a la iglesia!**

* * *

 **Fate/Stay Night New Destiny Opening 1: Ideal White by Mashiro Ayano**

* * *

— **0—**

 _ **Luego de la extenuante batalla con Lancer nuestro joven héroe fue abordado por Tohsaka Rin, Archer y el Profesor Kazuto, quienes le borraron la memoria con la intención de mantenerlo alejado de los peligros.**_

 _ **Pero para su desgracia, otro enemigo oculto en las sombras aprovecho para atacar a Daisuke justo cuando estaba débil, iniciando otra pelea de vida o muerte para el pervertido.**_

 _ **Daisuke intentó defenderse pero las secuelas del combate anterior comenzaron a pasarle factura. Con una clara desventaja, el joven héroe parecía perdido hasta que una figura misteriosa apareció en su rescate.**_

 _ **¡La lucha por la supervivencia de Emiya Daisuke continua! ¡Esta vez con el apoyo de una misteriosa joven espadachín llamada Saber!**_

— **0—**

—"Soy el Servant Saber… Te pregunto, ¿Eres mi Master?"— Pregunto la rubia manteniendo su mirada fija en el choqueado Daisuke, quien solo alcanzó a decir estupideces.

—"Uuuuhhhh… Qué bonita es… Mío gusto es el"— Murmuró el peliazul, aun estando embobado por la belleza de la chica frente a él. Tal vez no tenía un cuerpo tan exuberante como Matou Sakura, pero esta joven de verdad era toda una _Bishoujo_.

Por otro lado, la ahora denominada como Saber solo ladeo la cabeza en confusión al ver la expresión tonta en la cara del adolescente antes de volver a hablar —"Mi espada esta a tu servicio. Mi destino se encuentra en tus manos. Nuestro pacto esta sellado"— Dijo la rubia solo para ganar una mirada confundida por parte de Daisuke, sin embargo, no tuvieron tiempo para relajarse puesto que Saber tuvo que bloquear un par de dagas kunai que iban directo a la cabeza del joven.

—"Atacar por la espalda… ¿No tienes nada de honor, Assassin?"— Dijo la rubia para luego salir y encarar a la joven con máscara, la cual solo se mantuvo en silencio antes de contestar.

—"Mi Master me pidió resultados, el honor es algo trivial para mí"— Respondió la pelipúrpura con un tono carente de emociones.

Fue en ese preciso instante que Daisuke recobró el sentido y salió del almacén para asistir a la chica que le salvo la vida, solo para ser detenido por esta de forma tajante y con autoridad.

—"¡Quédese donde ésta, Master! ¡Se encuentra herido!"— Le ordeno la oji-verde a Daisuke usando un tono que le dio a entender al joven que no estaba dispuesta a discutir el tema, por lo cual solo se limitó a asentir y recostarse contra la pared de mala gana.

Después de cerciorarse de que el peli-azul no intervendría, Saber se lanzo hacia la asesina para atacar con un poderoso tajo descendente. El cual fue esquivado sin muchas dificultades por Assassin ya que dio un gran salto con el cual pasó por encima de Saber, para quedar a unos metros detrás de ella y arrojarle varios kunais dirigidos hacia los puntos vitales de la rubia desprevenida.

 _ **¡Swwooossh Swwoooshh! ¡CLANG!**_

Pero para la sorpresa de Assassin, Saber se las ingenió no solo para esquivar algunas de las dagas sin la necesidad de ver sino que también pudo bloquear las demás con un simple movimiento de su "arma", mandando a volar los proyectiles con relativa facilidad.

—"Impresionante…"— Fue todo lo que pudo decir el peliazul.

Saber por su parte se volteo para luego arrojarse contra la asesina para continuar con su riña. Usando sus dagas, Assassin se defendió de la embestida de Saber lo mejor que pudo pero la rubia demostró ser superior en el ámbito de la fuerza física ya que de un tajó arrojó a Assassin hasta una de las paredes de la casa de Daisuke, creando un cráter con la silueta de la joven enmascarada.

—"Aquí termina esto"— Declaro la rubia mientras se acercaba a Assassin.

En cuanto a la asesina, esta solo se reincorporó lentamente y dio un gran salto evadiendo así un tajo de Saber y aterrizó en el tejado de la gran casa. Por unos instantes parecía que la mujer de cabello púrpura iba a atacar pero de repente desvió su mirada al horizonte para luego desaparecer en un remolino de sombras, dejando el lugar.

Al no poder sentir la presencia de su contrincante, Saber solo dio un largo suspiro al tiempo en que relajaba su postura y luego caminar en dirección al oji-azul, quien seguía impresionado por la habilidad de combate de la rubia frente a él.

—"¿Se encuentra bien, Master?"— La preocupada Saber pregunto mientras se acercaba al joven.

Daisuke solo sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente para volver en sí e incorporarse —"Em…"— Pero cuando intentó hablar literalmente no pudo decir mucho. Era una de esas situaciones difíciles de procesar considerando que vio como una chica mucho más baja que él derrotar a alguien que casi lo mata, y para colmo de males la asesina desapareció del lugar en una nube de humo al más puro estilo de Naruto.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de hacer o decir nada ya que sintió un dolor agudo provenir de su cuerpo haciendo que cayera de rodillas sosteniéndose con su espada.

—"¡Master!"— Exclamo Saber con preocupación por el estado del peliazul.

—"Tranquila… Ghu… No es la gran cosa… Solo necesito un momento para recuperar el aliento"— Masculló el oji-verde entre quejidos mientras se levantaba con algo de dificultad —"Lo que realmente quiero saber es… ¡¿QUIÉN ERA AQUELLA SEXY ASESINA LUNATICA?! ¡¿QUIÉN CARAJO ERES TÚ?! ¡¿QUÉ CHINGADOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO?! ¡¿Y POR QUÉ ME DUELE TANTO LA CABEZA?!"— Grito Daisuke en un estado algo alarmado exigiendo un par de respuestas.

Saber por su parte se mostró un tanto desconcertada por el arrebató del peliazul pero decidió obedecer sus demandas —"Yo soy uno de los siete Servants invocados por el Santo Grial, pertenezco a la Clase Saber. Tú eres mi Master, uno de los magos participante en esta Guerra del Santo Grial. Y aquel enemigo que intentó tomar tu vida era otro Servant, Assassin para ser precisos"— Explico la rubia con calma ganando una mirada confundida por parte de su "Master".

—"Ok, eso explica… ¡Absolutamente nada!"— Declaro el oji-verde estando aún más confundido que antes por escuchar tales términos —"¡Necesito una explicación más detallada que esa, así que por favor empieza desde el inicio de todo!"— Exclamo Daisuke mientras agitaba sus brazos frenéticamente.

La belleza rubia asintió para luego aclarar su garganta y hablar—"Bueno, hace muchos siglos atrás en Bretaña el Rey Uther Pen-"— Sin embargo fue cortada por su Master, el cual estaba visiblemente más confundido que antes

—"¡NO TAN ATRÁS!"— Grito el oji-verde

—"¡O-Oh, por supuesto! ¡Pido disculpas!"— Al darse cuenta de que entendió mal el mensaje de su Master, Saber se sonrojó de la vergüenza pero se recobró rápidamente y prosiguió —"Desde hace muchos años, en esta ciudad se celebra una batalla a muerte en el cual siete magos se enfrentan entre sí, cada uno de ellos acompañado por un Servant perteneciente a las siete clases, y el par ganador recibirá una recompensa más allá de todo lo humanamente posible"— Explico la espadachín con seriedad.

Daisuke ladeo su cabeza mientras procesaba lo dicho por Saber para luego aplastar su puño en la palma de su otra mano en señal de compresión —"Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces es como un torneo? ¿Y los Servants son algo así como Familiares o Espíritus Guardianes que pelean de lado a lado con su Master? ¿Cómo compañeros o ayudantes?"— Pregunto el oji-verde.

—"Esta en lo correcto, Master"— Contesto Saber.

—"Daisuke"—

—"¿Huh?"—

—"Mi nombre es Daisuke. Preferiría que usarás mi nombre en vez de ese seudónimo, me siento incomodo cuando me llamas así"— Dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa amable.

Tal gesto fue devuelto por la rubia, quien sonrió de vuelta —"Bien, entonces te llamaré Daisuke"— Dijo con amabilidad Saber antes de voltearse súbitamente y ponerse en guardia —"¡Un Servant enemigo se acerca! ¡Debo eliminarlo! ¡Ponte a cubierto, Daisuke!"— Declaro la oji-verde al tiempo en que se preparaba para marchar a la batalla

Daisuke solo la miro con un rostro perplejo ante semejante cambio de los acontecimientos —"¡O-Oi, espera un segundo! ¡No puedes simplemente saltar así y dejarme como si na- Y ya se fue"— Dijo el peliazul con una expresión en blanco mientras que una gotita de sudor bajaba por su nuca —(Para ser una chica tan linda es una cabeza dura, de eso no hay duda. Creo que mejor la detengo antes de que haga una locura, no quiero ni pensar en lo que pasaría si un transeúnte inocente la ve-¡Ghu! ¡Mi cabeza!)— Pensó Daisuke al tiempo en que comenzó a ser atacado por un dolor de cabeza agudo.

En ese momento Daisuke sacudió su cabeza en un intento por apaciguar el dolor, pero fue inútil y no pudo evitar ser bombardeado por un montón de imágenes. Y lo recordó. Daisuke, por razones desconocidas hasta para él, recobró las memorias de los eventos que sucedieron antes de que despertara en su casa.

Se había quedado hasta tarde para limpiar el Dojo del Club de Arquería por _"petición"_ de Shinji.

Luego escuchó sonidos extraños desde fuera de las instalaciones del club y vio a los dos guerreros peleando en una batalla a muerte.

Su encuentro con Lancer y las palabras que éste dijo cuando lo vio.

—" _Tch, mierda. Un testigo"—_

Cuando recuperó sus memorias "perdidas", Daisuke abrió sus ojos en shock pensando en lo que podría pasar si Saber u otro Servant encontrara a un testigo inocente. La sola experiencia de lo que sufrió en su combate con el lancer azul fue más que suficiente para darse una idea.

—"¡Carajo, debo detenerla!"— Declaro el oji-verde al tiempo en que procedió a correr a toda marcha por el patio hasta que logró llegar al borde de la muralla ubicada enfrente de su casa para luego salir por la puerta ubicada en la misma.

Ya afuera pudo ver a Saber encarando al mismo sujeto de cabello blanco y ropa roja. Por la escena frente a él, noto que la rubia le había hecho una herida en el brazo del oji-gris, el cual sangraba un poco.

Pero además de eso, fue capaz de divisar a una persona que no fue capaz de identificar ya que estaba detrás del hombre de piel oscura. Eso basto para encender las alarmas en la cabeza de Daisuke.

—"¡Saber, ALTO!"— Exclamó el oji-verde mientras corría en dirección a su Servant, y sin que él se diera cuenta las marcas en su mano brillaron intensamente.

Saber, quien estaba a punto de asestar un golpe fatal en el abdomen del peli-blanco se detuvo en seco y volteó a ver con sorpresa a Daisuke —"¡¿M-Master, qué significa esto?! ¡Este hombre es un Servant enemigo!"— Declaro la rubia mientras luchaba por ser capaz de moverse.

—"¡Me importa una mierda, no puedes ir por la ciudad atacando a todos los que se te crucen en frente! ¡¿Qué acaso no te importa lo que le pueda pasar a la gente que quede en el fuego cruzado?!"— Refutó el peliazul con ira en su voz.

El arrebato de su Master hizo que la rubia se sobresaltará un poco antes de mirarlo con indignación —"¡Pero por supuesto que sí! ¡Yo jamás atacaría a una persona desarmada, y mucho menos alguien inocente!"— Grito la espadachín.

—"¿Hoh? ¿En serio? ¡¿Y qué me dices de esa persona detrás del pendejo al cual quisiste mutilar?!"— Exclamó Daisuke.

—(¿Pendejo?)— Repitió el peliblanco con un tic en su ceja derecha ante tal apodo.

—"¡Ese es su Master!"— Respondió Saber dándole una mirada molesta.

Esa revelación hizo que Daisuke detuviera su arremetida —"¿Are? ¿De verdad?"— Pregunto el ahora confundido peliazul.

Semejante pregunta hizo que a Saber y el oji-gris les dieran ganas de hacer un facepalm ante la ineptitud del mago frente a ellos —"¿Tú qué crees, idiota?"— Comento el peliblanco aportando un granito de arroz a la conversación.

Ahora el peliazul se sentía como un perfecto idiota, no solo cometió un error estúpido sino que aparentemente insultó a su propio Servant tachándola como alguien sin honor en el campo de batalla. No hace falta decir que quería que alguien interviniera para cortar la tensión del momento.

Y sus plegarías fueron concedidas —"Éste día se vuelve más y más entretenido"— Habló cierto Profesor de Química apareciendo al lado del peliblanco —"Jamás imaginé que fueras capas de 'recuperarte' del Neuralizador sino que hasta invocaste tú propio Servant, que una linda chica por cierto. ¡Mhmhmh! ¡Realmente eres un sujeto singular, Ero-shounen!"— Agregó Kazuto con una sonrisa presente en su rostro.

—"¡¿Kazuto_Sensei?!"—

Kazuto solo comenzó a reírse en voz baja antes de hablar —"Jeje, vaya. Esto se siente como…"— Pero se detuvo a media sentencia y adoptar una pose pensativa —"Diablos, olvide esa famosa palabra. ¡Oi, Archer! ¿Conoces aquellas palabras que se usan para definir la sensación que tiene una persona de experimentar la misma situación en más de una ocasión?"— Pregunto el pelirrojo.

—"Deja vú"— Contesto Archer.

—"¡Sí, lo que él dijo! ¡Esto es como un Deja vú!"— Dijo el Maestro de escuela.

Daisuke estaba a punto de meterse en la conversación pero entonces recordó que había una persona más en el lugar, más específicamente el Master de Archer, así que desvió su mirada y abrió sus ojos al ver que se trataba de Tohsaka Rin.

—"¡Tohsaka!"— Declaro el peliazul con shock.

Por su parte, la chica simplemente saludo al joven con una sonrisa —"Buenas noches, Emiya_Kun"— Lo saludo la oji-aqua con elegancia y tranquilidad, cosa que contrasto con la tensión del lugar.

—"¡Se los digo, esto es un deja vú!"— Repitió el pelirrojo solo para ser rotundamente ignorado.

— **0—**

 **Unos Momentos Después.**

 **Residencia Emiya.**

Luego de llevarse la sorpresa de su vida, Daisuke decidió invitar a Rin, Kazuto y a Archer, a su casa para pudiesen explicarle la situación tan desfavorable en la que se encontraba, por petición del maestro de Química.

Hubo algo de escepticismo al principio y dudas sobre aceptar la oferta por parte de Rin, más que todo debido al endemoniado perro guardián de la residencia que despertó justo cuando estaban cerca de la entrada, pero luego de que Daisuke le diera un filete al enorme can éste les concedió la entrada al grupo de desconocidos, pero se mantenía cerca de su amo en caso de que la situación se tornara violenta.

Se encontraban sentados en la sala de estar de la casa esperando pacientemente a que Archer trajera un poco de té, por ordenes de la oji-aqua. El Servant peliblanco apareció a los pocos minutos y sirvió las tasas con la bebida a cada uno de los huéspedes con excepción de Kazuto y Saber, uno por que prefería el café colombiano y la otra porque no tenía sed.

Después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio, la pelinegra decidió hablar —"Bien, creo que debemos ir directo al punto"— Comento la chica mientras daba un sorbo de su té —"Emiya_Kun, has sido elegido como un Master en la Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial. Supongo que entiendes tu posición en todo esto, ¿verdad?"— Dijo Rin en espera de la respuesta de su compañero de clases.

Daisuke solo se rasco la nuca con timidez —"Jeje, bueno… Si te soy sincero, es la primera vez que escucho de la Guerra del Santo Grial"— Contestó el oji-verde ganando una mirada de reproche de la pelinegra que lo puso nervioso y rápidamente intentó calmar las cosas —"¡P-Pero no te preocupes! ¡Saber ya me puso al tanto de todo esto!"— Agregó Daisuke riendo de forma nerviosa pero al ver que Rin lo seguía mirando feo simplemente desvió la mirada hacia la pared.

La pelinegra continuó observando con reproche al peliazul por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad para Daisuke hasta que suspiró resignada —"Hah… Y yo pensaba que no eras un novato de tercera"— Comento ella negando con la cabeza —"Dime, ¿sabes crear una Barrera Mágica?"— Pregunto de repente la chica haciendo que Daisuke la mirase raro.

—"Uhhh… ¿No?"— Respondió el peliazul sin estar muy seguro de su propia respuesta.

—"¿Sabes algo de magia curativa?"— Volvió a preguntar Rin, esta vez con una mirada de reproche.

—"Meh… Más o menos"— Contestó Daisuke con algo de pena.

—"¿'Más o menos'? ¿Cómo que 'más o menos'? ¿Qué es eso de 'más o menos'? No me convences"— Refutó el pelirrojo con una mirada perpleja en su rostro.

Pero desgraciadamente fue ignorado… Otra vez.

Rin solo continuo con su interrogatorio —"¿Al menos conoces tu afinidad elemental? ¿O sabes siquiera como crear tu propio camino?"— Pregunto la pelinegra perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

—"E-Em… ¿Tal vez?"—

—"¡¿ACASO SABES HACER ALGO ÚTIL?!"— Para éste punto, la chica ya no podía contener más su molestia ante la ineptitud aparente de su compañero.

—"Bueno, puedo usar el poder y los hechizos de la Cresta Mágica de mi padre. Él me enseño las bases de la Taumaturgia, uno que otro hechizo y algo Alquimia pero nada concreto. Todas mis habilidades las desarrollé por mi cuenta"— Reveló el oji-verde con total sinceridad y orgullo en su voz.

Por unos segundos incómodos, la oji-aqua lo miró casi como si intentase fulminarlo con la mirada pero luego suspiro en resignación —"Vaya. Eres todo un novato, ¿Eh?"— Comento la chica negando con la cabeza, echando por el retrete toda la confianza del Daisuke.

—"¡O-Oi! ¡Puede que no tenga una educación tan avanzada como otros magos, pero eso no significa que no pueda patear algunos traseros!"— Exclamó el peliazul con indignación.

—"Tiene razón en eso. Digo, no sé tú, pero el Ero_Shounen es fuerte. Mira que pelear contra un Servant de alto nivel y sobrevivir"— Dijo Kazuto adoptando una pose pensativa —(Sin embargo, hay algo fuera de lugar con Daisuke… La cantidad de Praná que tiene es inmensa… Además de eso, es muy inestable y parece estar restringida… ¿Podrá ser…)— Pensó con cierta preocupación el pelirrojo al tiempo en que observaba disimuladamente a Daisuke de arriba hacia abajo.

—"De cualquier forma, hay cosas más urgentes de las cuales preocuparnos"— Dijo Rin captando la atención de Daisuke —"Emiya_Kun, siendo un Master, debo suponer que al menos tienes conocimiento de las 7 Clases de Servant en esta Guerra"— Comento la pelinegra con seriedad.

—"Hah… Siguen repitiendo eso. Santo Grial esto, Santo Grial aquello y Bla bla bla. Pero nadie me ha dicho QUÉ es exactamente, y si bien la explicación que recibí de Saber me ayudo un poco a entender mejor todo esto, aún hay muchas cosas que desconozco"— Se quejó el oji-verde rascándose la cabeza con molestia.

Antes de que la oji-aqua pudiese responder, el maestro de escuela intervino —"Eso te lo puedo decir yo, si gustas…"— Empezó el pelirrojo llamando la atención de todos los presentes debido a la gravedad de su tono y su expresión seria —"Es un ritual conocido como la Guerra del Santo Grial. En el cual siete magos son seleccionados como Master, recibiendo en el dorso de sus muñecas o en otra parte de su cuerpo un conjunto de estigmas conocidos como _Reijus_ o Sellos de Comando"— Explico Kazuto haciendo que Daisuke mirase el tatuaje de su mano con curiosidad —"Cada mago invoca un ser espiritual conocido como Servant, el cual viene a ser una figura reconocida por la humanidad y cuyas hazañas están grabadas en leyendas, mitos, historias y demás a lo largo y ancho del planeta"— Continuo el oji-magenta.

—"Espera, entonces Saber, el tipo con la lanza y el tipo de rojo… ¿Son héroes del pasado? ¿Gente como el Rey Arturo o Heracles?"— Pregunto el oji-verde con impresión escrita en su rostro. Y sin que él o los demás lo notasen, Saber se tensó un poco al escuchar el nombre del rey británico.

Rin asintió ante sus palabras y decidió continuar en donde su profesor se quedó —"Sí. Verás, los Servants son traídos a nuestro mundo por el poder del Santo Grial y a cada uno le es asignado un Master, quienes se encargan de invocarlos. Cada par competirá entre sí en una batalla a muerte en la cual el vencedor será considerado merecedor de obtener el Grial"— Declaro la oji-aqua calmadamente.

—"Pero si los Servant son espíritus que en cierta forma pueden actuar libremente… ¿Qué les impide traicionar a sus Masters?"— Pregunto inocentemente el peliazul ganando una mirada de reproche de la rubia, por lo cual se excusó rápidamente —"¡D-Digo, estoy seguro que Saber es honorable y todo eso pero los demás me preocupan! ¿Qué pasa si invocas a un sujeto que le falta un tornillo?"— Dijo el oji-verde logrando que su compañera de cabello rubio se calmara.

—"Allí es donde los Sellos de Comando entran en acción"— Reveló Kazuto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro —"Esos estigmas no son simple decoración como aparentan. Cada uno de ellos son empleados por los Masters para "comandar" a sus Servants, siendo estas órdenes absolutas e irrevocables. Con ellos puedes hacer que ellos cumplan determinadas tareas, incluso aquellas que parecerían imposibles. Por ejemplo: Si te encuentras en un apuro y tu Servant está al otro lado de la ciudad puedes usar un Sello de Comando para "Ordenarle" que aparezca a tu lado, haciendo posible milagros como la teletransportación instantánea; O bien podrías ordenarles realizar hazañas increíbles que por métodos tradicionales no podrían lograr"— Explico el pelirrojo sorprendiendo mucho a Daisuke —"Pero ten cuidado, porque los Sellos de Comando son herramientas de uso limitado, siendo 3 en total. Así que asegúrate de usar solo dos, o en tu caso uno, ya que utilizaste uno de tus Sellos para una estupidez cuando lo único que debiste hacer era retener a Saber"— Concluyó el Maestro de Química con una mirada severa dirigida al oji-verde.

Luego de procesar lo que su Maestro de clases le dijo, Daisuke comenzó a sentir el peso de las miradas de todos en la habitación ya que él malgastó uno de los Sellos en una tontería, justo como lo dijo el pelirrojo —"*Cough*… Em, no pueden culparme. En ese momento me había asustado por lo que pasó con el tipo en mallas azules… Errr, Lancer"— Se excuso el peliazul desviando la mirada.

Creyendo que ya había mucha seriedad en el ambiente, el pelirrojo volvió a su ser juvenil y bromista —"Mah, Mah. No te estreses, Ero_Shounen"— Comento el Profesor mientras se levantaba de su asiento para luego bostezar de cansancio —"En fin, con todo esto aclarado. Supongo que mi trabajo aquí terminó. Los veré mañana para el examen sorpresa"— Dijo Kazuto dispuesto a irse del lugar, solo para ser abordado por Rin.

—"¡Momento, tú no te vas a ningún lado! ¡Aún tienes mucho que explicarme!"— Exclamo la pelinegra sujetando el hombro derecho de su profesor.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo ni se inmutó por el tono de la chica y en lugar de hacerla a un lado le dio una sonrisa zorruna —"Eso tendrá que esperar hasta mañana. ¡KAZUTO_SENSEI SE VA, PAZ!"— Declaró el oji-magenta desapareciendo en un remolino de llamas y rayos dorados.

—"¡Ugh! ¡Cretino idiota!"— Se quejó la chica con ira para luego mirar al peliazul con una expresión seria y fría que le heló la sangre —"¡No. Hables!"— Declaro la chica.

—"¡H-Hai!"— Exclamó Daisuke con miedo.

Luego de que la pelinegra se calmará un poco le hizo una seña a Archer y éste se desvaneció en partículas de luz junto a una ligera neblina azul, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

—"Vaya, tengo que aprender ese truco"— Comento inocentemente Daisuke maravillado por la forma en cómo los Servants se desvanecían como fantasmas.

—"¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas espiarnos a nosotras las chicas sin que nos demos cuenta?"— Fue la pregunta hecha por Rin, quien miraba al oji-verde con una mirada que detonaba sospecha provocando que el pervertido sudase a mares ya que fue descubierto con mucha facilidad, pero para su fortuna Rin cambió el tema de conversación —"En fin, dime algo Saber"— Dijo la oji-aqua llamando la atención de la rubia —"Según tengo entendido, Emiya_Kun no es exactamente un Master competente ya que por lo visto no fuiste invocada correctamente, ¿Es correcto?"— Cuestionó Rin a la Servant.

Saber simplemente asintió —"Sí, es correcto. A pesar de la inmensa cantidad de praná que estoy recibiendo de Daisuke, me veo incapaz de usar mis capacidades al 100% a causa de su mala invocación"— Explico la oji-verde con calma y sin el menor rastro de ansiedad en su voz.

—"Vaya, me sorprende que seas tan honesta conmigo"— Dijo la pelinegra un tanto asombra por la honestidad de Saber.

—"Si ya conoces todas mis cartas, entonces es inútil tratar de esconderlas"— Refutó Saber asombrando un poco a Daisuke por lo calmada que estaba al revelar sus debilidades así como así —"Siendo sincera, prefiero que una enemiga como tu se enteré de esto, ya que te tomaste la molestia de explicarle a mi Master su situación en la guerra"— Agregó la rubia.

—"Oh, entonces no solo es hermosa sino que tiene estilo"— Murmuró Rin con algo de celos por el Servant del pervertido, y posteriormente lo expresó de forma abierta —"¡Argh! ¡De veras que tengo envidia! ¡Si yo fuera tu Master, entonces ya habríamos ganado esto!"— Exclamó la pelinegra quejándose de una forma un tanto infantil.

En cuanto a Daisuke, él no pudo evitar sentir como su orgullo era pisoteado una y otra vez por las palabras de su compañera y no pudo tolerarlo más —"¡Oi, ¿A qué te refieres con eso?! ¡¿Dices que no soy digno de ser el Master de Saber?!"— Grito el peliazul encabronado con Rin por obvias razones, y en menor medida con Saber por no decir nada para defenderlo.

Pero su tono autoritario le valió madres a la pelinegra porque de inmediato dijo lo que pensaba —"¡Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo, Baka!"— Exclamó Rin sin pensarlo dos veces haciendo que Daisuke comenzará a temblar de furia, y si uno miraba con atención podría notar que su cuerpo comenzaba a ser rodeado por una tenue y casi imperceptible aura verde.

Saber notó eso de inmediato y decidió intervenir ya que no le gustaba que la chica insultase a su Master de esa forma —"Ya es suficiente, Rin"— Dijo la rubia con un tono autoritario.

La pelinegra entendió la amenaza indirecta de Saber y se aclaró la garganta para hablar—"Ven conmigo, Emiya_Kun. Debemos ir a verlo a _ÉL_ "— Dijo Rin escupiendo la última parte con odio.

—"Um, ¿Y quién es "él" exactamente?"— Pregunto el peliazul con curiosidad, olvidando por un momento su enojo.

—"El Supervisor de la Guerra. Si quieres saber más sobre la Guerra del Santo Grial, entonces él es a quien debes ver"— Respondió la pelinegra.

—"Ok, ¿Y donde vive ese sujeto?"— Volvió a preguntar Daisuke queriendo ahondar en el tema.

Luego de un par de segundos de silencio, Rin habló —"Se encuentra en la iglesia de Shinto"— Dijo ella para luego proceder a dirigirse a la puerta, no sin antes voltear a ver a Daisuke —"Date prisa, no tengo toda la noche"— Agregó la chica, a lo que el oji-verde asintió un tanto inseguro de si debería confiar o no en la pelinegra, después de todo ella intentó borrarle la memoria.

— **0—**

 **Algún Tiempo Después.**

El grupo se encontraba caminando por la calle con tranquilidad dirigiéndose a su destino. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban usando abrigos para protegerse del frío por el invierno.

Rin usaba un abrigo rojo de manga larga abotonado acompañado de una bufanda naranja alrededor de su cuello.

Daisuke por otra parte, se encontraba usando sus ropas casuales pues su vestimenta anterior se había vuelto un desastre luego de tantas batallas. Usaba una chaqueta oscura desabotonada acompañada de una camiseta gris de manga corta y una bufanda verde alrededor de su cuello, un pantalón largo de color gris azulado y un par de zapatos deportivos grises con suela blanca.

—"¿En serio le pusiste eso a Saber? ¿No tenías otra cosa para ella?"— Pregunto de repente la oji-aqua mirando con reproche a Daisuke.

El peliazul desvió la mirada con un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza —"No me mires de esa forma, Tohsaka. Es que no tengo ropa para chicas en mi casa, y no ayudó mucho el hecho de que Saber se reusó a quitarse su armadura"— Contesto el oji-verde rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

El porqué estaba discutiendo sobre el atuendo de la rubia era realmente simple… Estaba usando un gran impermeable amarilla con capucha mientras caminaba a justo detrás de los dos jóvenes.

Todo esto se remontó al momento en el que iban a salir de la residencia Emiya. El peliazul las detuvo diciendo que Saber debía usar algo que la hiciera ver menos llamativa pero su Servant le dijo que no iría a terreno desconocido desarmada, y así comenzó una acalorada discusión que parecía no tener fin hasta que la rubia accedió de mala gana a usar el conjunto que traía en estos momentos.

—"De cualquier forma, es muy tarde para retroceder. Ya estamos cerca"— Comentó Rin sin tener intenciones de discutir por algo tan trivial como el atuendo de un Servant.

Fue en ese momento que Daisuke divisó la iglesia de Shinto no muy lejos de donde estaban. Si bien parecía una simple iglesia católica había algo en ella que le puso los pelos de punta al peliazul.

—"Entonces… El Supervisor de la Guerra es un cura"— Comento Daisuke tratando de iniciar una conversación.

Ese comentario le valió una mirada irritada de Rin —"Pues Duh, claro que sí"— Dijo ella con cara de pocos amigos.

Tanto el tono como la expresión enojada de su compañera no pasaron desapercibidos por el oji-verde, quien quería saber porque —"Pareces algo molesta, Tohsaka. ¿Acaso debo preocuparme?"— Pregunto Daisuke con cautela.

Rin dio un suspiro largo y cansado antes de responder —"Ese hombre es un dolor de cabeza para mí. No te dejes engañar por su habito, porque es un Falso Sacerdote hecho y derecho"— Contesto la pelinegra expresando sus inquietudes sobre el Supervisor.

—"¿Falso Sacerdote?"— Repitió el oji-verde sin comprender bien ese título.

—"Él solía ser el aprendiz de mi padre, por lo que es un mago de alto nivel. Y cuando mi padre murió, él se volvió mi Tutor Legal"— Explico la oji-aqua con seriedad.

La revelación de que el Supervisor fuese el Tutor Legal de Rin sorprendió a Daisuke, y más aún sabiendo que era un practicante de la magia —"E-Espera, déjame ver si entendí. ¿Estás diciendo que ese sacerdote es un magus como nosotros?"— Preguntó el peliazul muy sorprendido por esa información.

—"No es como nosotros, él es un aprendiz de alto nivel que conoce varias disciplinas. Se podría decir que es nuestro sempai"— Contesto la oji-aqua con enojo, estaba claro que decir que el cura los superaba era un golpe para su orgullo y el hecho de que el tipo le desagradara no lo mejoraba.

—"Wow, y pensar que hay tantos magi en la ciudad"— Dijo con impresión el peliazul.

—"Hm, no te sorprendas tanto. Después de todo, en nuestra propia escuela hay otros dos"— Reveló Rin con seriedad.

—"¿En serio? ¿Y quiénes son?"— Pregunto Daisuke algo emocionado por conocer a otros compañeros magos.

—"Descúbrelo por ti mismo"— Contesto la pelinegra con una sonrisa maliciosa.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente llegaron al terreno de la Iglesia de Shinto. Pero en cuanto se dispusieron a entrar en los terrenos de la iglesia, la rubia espadachín se detuvo en seco llamando la atención del peliazul.

—"¿Saber? ¿No nos acompañaras?"— Pregunto el Master novicio extrañado.

Saber negó con la cabeza —"Si no es problema, prefiero esperar desde aquí"— Contestó la oji-verde.

—"¿Huh? ¿Por qué no vendrás? ¿Acaso es un lugar peligroso para los Servants?"— Volvió a preguntar Daisuke, esta vez acercándose a su Servant.

—"No, nada de eso. Simplemente no me siento cómoda en este lugar en especifico"— Dijo de belleza rubia negando con la cabeza pero al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su Master ella despejó sus dudas —"No tienes de que preocuparte, Daisuke. Estaré aquí si me necesitas"— Agregó Saber con una sonrisa cálida que hizo que Daisuke se sonrojase ligeramente.

—(Vaya que tiene una bonita sonrisa-¡Ghu! ¡No! ¡Resérvate eso para Sakura_San, idiota! ¡Ver a otra chica de esa forma se podría considerarse traición!... Aunque, Sakura_San no es mi novia y Saber es un buena opción. Sí, no es tan 'Dotada' como Sakura_San pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tiene un cuerpo firme y tonificado y su rostro es-¡ARGH! ¡No! ¡No sucumbas a la irresistible tentación! ¡Contrólate hombre!)— Se dijo así mismo Daisuke dándose bofetadas mentales pero no pudo evitar que su sonrojo se esparciera en su rostro.

Pero el momento entre los dos se vio interrumpido por una Rin algo impaciente y ligeramente… ¿Celosa? —"Oye, Emiye_Kun. Te recuerdo que no tengo toda la noche, ¿Vas a entrar o no?"— Dijo ella con un tono enojado haciendo que el peliazul saliese de su estupor.

—"¿Eh? ¡Oh, sí!... Ya voy"— Dijo Daisuke volviendo en sí.

Con algo de dudas, decidió dejar a su Servant sola en la calle mientras que se adentró en el interior de la casa de Dios. Ya adentro, el oji-verde pudo observar que las luces estaban apagadas teniendo solo un par de candelabros encendidos, además de que no había una sola alma en el lugar a excepción del Padre, quien se encontraba en el altar leyendo su biblia.

El sacerdote en cuestión era un hombre alto de cabello castaño que le llegaba casi hasta sus hombros con ojos del mismo color, tenía una piel ligeramente bronceada y una constitución tonificada. Su ropa era el atuendo clásico de un sacerdote, un hábito junto a un traje negro y con un rosario de madera colgando de su cuello.

Antes de que alguno de los dos jóvenes pudiera hablar, el sacerdote se les adelantó, dejando el libro en un estante para luego dirigirse a ellos —"No contestas a ninguna de mis repetidas llamadas, y ahora vienes aquí con un curioso invitado"— Comento el hombre con una sonrisa algo engañosa, según Daisuke —"¿Acaso es él el Séptimo Master, Rin?"— Pregunto el padre con curiosidad.

Rin por su parte no parecía tener ganas de hablar con esa persona, así que el peliazul dio un paso al frente. Pero como ninguno de los dos contestó la pregunta del pelicastaño, éste asumió que sus suposiciones eran correctas y se presento.

—"Yo soy Kotomine Kirei. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, Séptimo Master?"— Pregunto el ahora conocido como Kirei dirigiéndose al Master novicio.

Por unos segundos, el oji-verde se quedo callado debido a un mal presentimiento pero al final opto por responder —"Soy Emiya Daisuke"— Contestó el peliazul presentándose.

Los ojos de Kirei se abrieron ligeramente al escuchar el apellido del joven —"Emiya..."— Repitió el pelicastaño algo sorprendido pero luego soltó una pequeña casi inexistente risa haciendo que Daisuke entrecerrará sus ojos con sospecha y algo de enojo pues no le veía el chiste a su apellido.

—"¡Oi, Falso Sacerdote! No vine aquí para que te burles, así que cállate"— Gruño el oji-verde haciendo que Rin se riera en voz baja por lo irrespetuoso que fue con el "Falso Sacerdote".

Kirei no pareció captar la amenaza sutil o simplemente lo ignoró, pues no perdió su sonrisa condescendiente y prosiguió —"Mis disculpas, joven. Dime, ¿Eres el Master de Saber?"— Pregunto el sacerdote de Shinto asiendo una pequeña reverencia para disculparse.

—(Esa disculpa es tan falsa como tu sonrisa. Ahora veo porque a Tohsaka no le agrada el tipo)— Dijo Daisuke en sus adentros para luego contestar pues no quería ser descortés en una iglesia, al menos no tanto —"Hice un pacto con Saber. Sin embargo, no se casi nada sobre todo este asunto de la Guerra del Santo Grial y en lo personal no tengo deseos de involucrarme en esto. Mejor elijan a otro Master"— Reveló el oji-verde con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—"Ya veo… Eso es un problema"— Dijo Kirei con seriedad.

—"Sí, por eso lo traje a éste lugar. Para que puedas explicarle las cosas desde cero"— Dijo la oji-aqua explicándole la situación al sacerdote, quien volvió a sonreír ante eso.

—"¿Hoh? Está bien, lo haré. Después de todo, es la primera vez que confías en mí para algo"— Comento el oji-marrón haciendo que la chica desviara su mirada pues no parecía estar muy cómoda con lo antes mencionado por él.

Por otro lado, el oji-verde se mantenía al margen del pequeño intercambio de palabras entre el sacerdote y su compañera de clases puesto que estaba observando al pelicastaño con cautela —(Éste tipo me pone los pelos de punta. Pero su nombre me suena… Kotomine Kirei… Creo que Kiritsugu lo mencionó una vez, ahora que lo pienso)— Pensó el peliazul pero tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos cuando vio como Kirei se acercaba lentamente a ellos.

—"Emiya Daisuke, ser Master no es algo que puedas encargarle a otro, y una vez que lo eres, no puedes dejar de serlo"— Dijo Kirei mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la iglesia hasta que se detuvo a poco menos de un metro del peliazul —"Ser un Master es un prueba. Nadie te librará de esa carga hasta que el Santo Grial sea conseguido. Emiya Daisuke, esta batalla en la que estás involucrado se llama la Guerra del Santo Grial"— Explico el sacerdote ganándose una mirada enojada de Daisuke.

—"Más bien la llamaría la Guerra de la Santa Estupidez Mágica, una matanza sin sentido"— Masculló el oji-verde recordando como quisieron matarlo no una sino dos veces en un mismo día por ser un Master.

—"Es un ritual para escoger a la persona más apropiada para obtener el Santo Grial"— Replicó con calma Kirei para luego dirigirse a una de las ventanas e inspeccionar el exterior con vago interés.

—"Hablando de eso, tengo una duda"— Dijo Daisuke relajándose un poco —"Cuando dices 'Santo Grial', ¿Te refieres al Santo Grial que tiene la sangre de Jesús o es que no se les ocurrió un nombre mejor que ese?"— Pregunto el oji-verde.

—"El Grial que aparece en esta ciudad es verdadero. Como prueba, eres testigo del milagro de la aparición de lo Servants. Un Grial tan poderoso que puede otorgarle fuerza ilimitada a su poseedor. La autenticidad de las cosas quedaría invalidada frente a esa verdad"— Respondió el sacerdote antes de voltearse y mirar a los ojos al adolescente.

La respuesta del pelicastaño fue algo vaga para el joven pero prosiguió —"Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios existe la Guerra del Santo Grial? Si es algo tan increíble y asombroso entonces podría repartirse entre todos, ¿no?"— Dijo Daisuke expresando sus dudas.

—"Es una opinión válida, pero solo una persona puede hacerse con el Santo Grial. No es algo nosotros hayamos decidido, lo decidió el Santo Grial mismo"— Dijo Kirei calmadamente.

Eso sorprendió bastante a Daisuke —"¿Eh? ¿El Santo Grial lo decidió? ¿Es que acaso tiene mente propia?"— Pregunto el oji-verde un tanto confundido.

El sacerdote se rió en voz baja por la ingenuidad de su invitado antes de continuar con su explicación —"Podría decirse que sí. El Santo Grial se encarga de todo. Hace que todos peleen para poder elegir a un único propietario. Eso es la Guerra del Santo Grial"— Dijo el oji-marrón.

El peliazul estaba impresionado e inconscientemente le dio un pequeño vistazo a su Sellos de Comando y luego encarar al sacerdote —"No logro entenderlo. Aunque solo deba elegirse a uno, no me parece correcto que otros tengan que masacrarse así mismos solo por eso"— Comentó el oji-verde sintiendo repulsión, odio y molestia al imaginarse el baño de sangre que era todo el asunto.

Justo en ese momento Rin, quien se había quedado en silencio durante toda la conversación, decidió intervenir —"Un momento, lo de que deban matarse entre sí es un malentendido, Emiya_Kun"— Comento ella llamando la atención de los dos hombres.

—"Es un batalla a muerte"— Refutó Kirei con seriedad solo para ganarse una mirada fulminante de la pelinegra.

—"¡Tú cállate, Kirei!"— Exclamó la oji-aqua enojada antes de dirigirse al joven Master —"Verás, el Santo Grial de esta ciudad es espiritual y al serlo, es imposible para nosotros tocarlo siquiera. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?"— Dijo Rin dando una explicación más detallada del Santo Grial.

Daisuke pareció captar el mensaje —"Entonces eso quiere decir que…"— Pero en cuanto quiso hablar fue interrumpido por la joven.

—"Exacto. La Guerra del Santo Grial consiste en hacer que los otros Servants se retiren con excepción al tuyo, claro está. Por eso no hay ninguna regla que diga que se deban matar a los otros Master"— Explicó Rin haciendo que el peliazul se relajara por ese detalle.

Kirei por otra parte, decidió hablarle al Séptimo Master —"Emiya Daisuke, te haré un pregunta. ¿Crees que puedes derrotar a tu Servant?"— Preguntó el Sacerdote.

La pregunta de Kirei tomó por sorpresa al oji-verde, quien no sabía cómo responder a eso pero aún así decidió contestar la pregunta —"B-Bueno, en lo personal no me gusta pelear contra una chica, menos si es una chica hermosa como Saber. P-Pero si esto a mi 100% y con una buena estrategia, tal vez pueda-¡ITEI!"— Pero antes de que pudiera completar la oración recibió un golpe de karate en la cabeza por parte de Rin.

—"¡Era una pregunta retórica, Baka!"— Grito la chica enojada por la torpeza del pelizaul.

—"¡¿Y yo como iba a saber eso?! ¡El tipo esta tan serio que no se me pasó por la cabeza!"— Grito el oji-verde sobándose el chichote recién formado en su cabeza.

Al ver la interacción de ambos jóvenes, Kirei no pudo evitar reír un poco. Aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los jóvenes Master y volvió a hablar —"Incluso un Servant tendría dificultades para derrotar a otro Servant. Entonces, ¿Cuál es la mejor alternativa? Es simple. Por muy poderoso que sea un Servant, si su Master desaparece, él o ella también desaparecerá"— Explicó Kirei dando puntos válidos por lo cual es mejor derrotar al Master.

—"En otras palabras, es más sencillo acabar con el Master"— Dijo el oji-verde sin gustarle esa ni un poco.

—"Exactamente, joven Master"— Afirmó el sacerdote.

En ese momento un escenario posible llegó a la mente del pelizaul —"¿Pero qué pasa si el Servant es derrotado antes? Según lo que me has dicho, solo ellos pueden tocar el Santo Grial. Entonces el Master pierde su valor si ya no tiene a su Servant, ¿no?"— Preguntó Daisuke con curiosidad y con esperanza de poder evitar una posible matanza.

Sin embargo, cuando el sacerdote negó con la cabeza ante esa idea las esperanzas del joven fueron tiradas por la borda —"Te equivocas. Mientras tengas tus Hechizos de Comando, seguirás siendo un Master. Por ejemplo, si hubiese un Servant que perdió a su Master, aún tendrías oportunidad si haces un pacto con él o ella. Por eso mismo los Masters matan a otros Masters"— Explicó el pelicastaño desechando la idea menos violenta de Daisuke.

No queriendo involucrarse más en esa locura, el oji-verde extendió su brazo donde tenía sus Sellos de Comando —"¿Y qué pasa si uso todos mi Hechizos de Comando aquí y ahora?"— Preguntó Daisuke con una mirada solemne aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

En cuanto a Rin, ella abrió sus ojos en horror al darse cuenta de adonde quería llegar el peliazul —"¡E-Espera, no intentes nada apresurado!"— Exclamo la chica queriendo evitar que su compañero hiciera una estupidez… Otra vez.

El sacerdote por su parte contestó la pregunta sin rodeos —"En efecto, perderías tus privilegios como Master. Aunque no creo que haya ningún magus que use los poderosos Sellos de Comando inútilmente"— Respondió Kirei para luego mirar en reproche al peliazul —"Y si lo hubiera, sería algo peor que un novato. Simplemente sería un idiota o un cobarde. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?"— Agregó el sacerdote riendo de forma arrogante ganando una mirada de furia por parte del joven —"Bien, volvamos al principio, Emiya Daisuke. Si decides renunciar a tus privilegios de Master, lo único que tienes que hacer es usar todos tus Sellos de Comando y romper tu pacto con Saber. Y si lo haces, garantizaré tu seguridad hasta terminé la Guerra del Santo Grial"— Concluyó Kirei colmándole la paciencia al Master novato.

—"¡¿Por qué demonios tengo que confiarte mi seguridad?!"— Exclamó Daisuke con furia soltando de forma inconsciente un aura verdosa que quebró ligeramente el suelo donde estaba parado, asuntando un poco a Rin y sorprendiendo levemente a Kirei.

No obstante, el despliegue del peliazul no fue suficiente para intimidarlo ya que continuó hablando con calma —"A mí me enviaron para supervisar la Guerra del Santo Grial que se repite. Proteger a los magus que dejan de ser Master es la máxima prioridad del Supervisor"— Declaro el pelicastaño.

—"¿'Qué se repite'? ¡¿Quieres decir que esta locura se ha estado celebrando desde hace tiempo?!"— Pregunto Daisuke con sorpresa y temor.

En un inicio el sacerdote guardó silencio y simplemente se dirigió al altar de la iglesia para luego responder —"Esta es la quinta. La última fue hace 10 años, así que es el ciclo más corto hasta ahora"— Dijo Kirei asombrando al peliazul.

—"¿Entonces esto ya paso 4 veces?"— Inquirió el oji-verde.

—"Sí. Las repetidas Guerras del Santo Grial llegaron a peligrosos extremos. Los Master se dejaron llevar por su ambición y se dedicaron a matar indiscriminadamente"— Explico el sacerdote.

No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el peliazul estaba impactado por esa noticia —"¿Mataron de forma indiscriminada? ¡¿Y qué pasaría si el ganador resulta ser un sujeto horrible?!"— Pregunto Daisuke temiendo lo peor.

—"Nosotros no tenemos el poder para frenar al Master elegido por el Santo Grial. No en vano es un grial que concede cualquier deseo"— Dijo el pelicastaño de forma impasible poniendo aún más nervioso al oji-verde —"Si eso no te gusta, solo has de ganar, Emiya Daisuke. Si tu ganas, como mínimo no caerá en manos de un monstruo, ¿no?"— Agregó Kirei dándole una alternativa poco atractiva a Daisuke.

—"Yo… No lo sé. La mera idea de tener que asesinar personas me revuelve el estomago"— Dijo el oji-verde sin muchas ganas de participar en semejante acto como el asesinato.

Su respuesta hizo que el oji-marrón sonriera con malicia —"¿Hoh? Entonces, no te importa lo que haga quien gane el Santo Grial, ni los desastres que puedan ocurrir, ¿no?"— Comento Kirei provocando al joven.

—"Eso no es lo que dije"— Masculló Daisuke mientras apretaba sus dientes con enojo apenas contenido.

—"Si no tienes razones para luchar, está bien. Entonces, tampoco te interesará lo que pasó hace 10 años, ¿no?"— Dijo el sacerdote llamando la atención de magus de ojos verdes.

—"¿'Lo que pasó hace 10 años'?"—

—"Exacto. Al final de la Guerra del Santo Grial de hace 10 años, un Master inapropiado tocó el Santo Grial. No conozco lo que deseaba ese Master. Lo único que conocemos son las cicatrices que dejó aquel desastre"— Declaro Kirei.

La revelación de Kirei fue como una bofetada para el estudiante pues su expresión palideció y en su rostro se vio reflejado el horror —"E-Espera un momento, ¿No te refieres a…"— Ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración pues su miedo se lo impedía. Comenzó a recordar los eventos desatados hace 10 años, su mente solo le mostró un infierno, llamas que consumían todo a su paso y un agujero oscuro en el cielo junto a una estructura aterradora.

—"Exacto. El incendió de Shinto del que sigue sin saberse el origen es una de las cicatrices de la Guerra del Santo Grial"— Reveló el sacerdote causando que el peliazul casi colapsará en el suelo por el shock pero fue capaz de sujetarse de uno de los bancos de la iglesia.

—"¡¿Emiya_Kun?!"— Exclamo la preocupada Rin al ver el estado del joven magus, pero éste solo le hizo una seña para que se relajará.

Luego de reincorporarse con ligera dificultad, el oji-verde respiro hondo para calmarse y luego volver a hablar —"Dijiste que esta era la quinta guerra. Entonces, ¿Hay personas que consiguieron el Santo Grial?"— Pregunto un Daisuke más calmado.

—"Hay un hombre que tuvo el original en sus manos por un tiempo"— Respondió Kirei.

—"¿Qué paso con él?"— Volvió a preguntar el oji-verde con curiosidad.

—"Nada"— La respuesta de Kirei dejó confundido a Daisuke pero antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, el sacerdote se le adelantó —"Aquel Santo Grial no estaba completo. Fue el resultado del sentimentalismo de un hombre estúpido. Hacer que el Grial aparezca es fácil. Si se reúnen los siete Servants, con el tiempo aparecerá. Tal y como dice Rin, no hay necesidad de matar a los otros Masters, pero si no lo haces, el Santo Grial no estará completo"— Explico el pelicastaño dando un pequeña pausa para luego continuar —"El Santo Grial escoge a un individuo con la capacidad de obtenerlo por sí mismo. Por lo tanto, un hombre que evitó la pelea no pudo conseguirlo"— Agregó Kirei.

Rin solo bufó por la explicación —"En otras palabras, es inútil obtener el Santo Grial sin haber acabado con los otros Master. El primero en obtenerlo la vez anterior debió ser un ingenuo"— Dijo ella expresando su desagrado.

El pelicastaño asintió ante las palabras de la joven antes de dirigirse a Daisuke —"Aquí acaba nuestra conversación. Decide si participarás o no en la Guerra del Santo Grial, Emiya Daisuke"— Dijo el Supervisor dando por concluido la conversación.

Por varios segundos el peliazul se quedó callado. Se encontraba debatiendo en su mente si debería pelear o no. Por un lado, no tenía intenciones de formar parte de una masacre pero su sentido del deber le decía algo diferente. Estaba divido y sin saber qué decisión tomar pero finalmente dio su respuesta

—"… Voy a participar. Seré el Séptimo Master"— Dijo solemnemente Daisuke con una mirada decidida.

El sacerdote sonrió ante eso —"Muy bien, entonces está decidido. Emiya Daisuke, eres oficialmente un participante en la Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial"— Declaró Kirei.

— **0—**

 **20 minutos después.**

Luego de haberse declarado oficialmente como Master de Saber ante el Supervisor de la guerra, Daisuke y Rin fueron inmediatamente a la salida del complejo siendo acompañados por Kirei como escolta.

Ya en el exterior ambos jóvenes caminaron hacia el portón donde los esperaba la espadachín de cabello dorado. Sin embargo, fueron detenidos por Kirei, quien les dio unas breves palabras de aliento.

—"Regocíjate, joven. Pues tu deseo será concedido"— Declaro el pelicastaño confundiendo un poco a Daisuke, quien volteó a verlo —"Ya he visto esa mirada en tu rostro. Deseas reencontrarte con una persona. Pero la pregunta es quien, ¿Acaso será algún familiar o conocido tuyo?"— Agregó Kirei ganando una mirada irritada del oji-verde.

—"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, Kotomine_San"— Replicó con frialdad el peliazul para luego seguir su camino sin notar que Kirei lo miro con interés oculto y sonriendo como una serpiente.

Por otro lado, la oji-aqua escuchó la pequeña charla con algo de curiosidad pero decidió no preguntarle a su compañero puesto que, por lo visto, era un tema delicado para él.

Durante la breve caminata los dos estuvieron en silenció hasta que llegaron hasta donde la Servant femenina se encontraba. Ésta, al notar la presencia de los dos magi, inmediatamente bajo su capucha y habló.

—"Daisuke, ¿Ya acabaron de hablar?"— Pregunto Saber queriendo conocer los detalles.

—"Mm"— Daisuke solo asintió con la cabeza pasando de largo a la rubia.

No conforme con esa respuesta, la rubia ahondó más —"Entonces…"— Inquirió ella esperando una respuesta.

—"He decidido pelear como Master"— Respondió el peliazul volteando a ver a su Servant —"Saber, ¿Me aceptas como tu Master?"— Preguntó él con esperanza de ser aceptado por la rubia.

La oji-verde estaba satisfecha por la respuesta pero también pensaba que su Master era un tanto tonto por hacerle esa pregunta —"No tengo nada que aceptar. Fuiste mi Master desde el principio. Juré que sería tu espada"— Respondió Saber sonriéndole a su Master con amabilidad.

—"Ya veo, pues entonces… Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, pero… Tengo una petición que hacerte"— Comentó Daisuke llamando la atención de las dos chicas, en especial de Saber —"Si vamos a luchar, seremos un equipo. Compañeros de armas luchando lado a lado, de otra forma no estaré tranquilo conmigo mismo si te dejó ir al peligro sin nadie que te apoye"— Dijo con convicción el peliazul ganando miradas de sorpresa por parte de Saber y Rin.

La Servant no sabía cómo responder ante esa solicitud pues no se lo esperaba —"Daisuke… ¿Estás diciendo que quieres luchar contra otros Servants?"— Pregunto la rubia lentamente tratando de entender lo que el oji-verde quería.

—"Por supuesto"— Respondió Daisuke solo para que la rubia lo mirara con reproche mesclado con enojo, siendo acompañada por Rin —"¡O-Oi! ¿Qué pasa con esas miradas?"— Pregunto el oji-verde con nerviosismo.

—"¡Absolutamente no! ¡Me niego! ¡No permitiré que se ponga en riesgo solo por mí!"— Exclamo Saber con una mirada enojada.

—"Realmente eres un novato de tercera, ¿eh?"— Fue lo que dijo la pelinegra, quien solo negaba con la cabeza.

—"¡Oi, no permitiré que me digan lo que puedo o no puedo hacer! ¡Saber, este es el trato! ¡Si no aceptas, entonces usaré uno de los Sellos de Comando para obligarte!"— Declaró el ahora enojado Daisuke levantando su mano donde residían los estigmas.

La amenaza del peliazul no le agradó a Saber en lo más mínimo pero antes de que pudiera objetar miró los ojos de Daisuke y allí lo entendió. Frente a ella estaba un joven que estaba decidido a apoyar a sus aliados en el campo de batalla independientemente de que ellos lo quisieran o no. Había un fuego en sus ojos que brillaba con intensidad.

—"… Muy bien, aceptaré el trato"— Dijo Saber haciendo que el peliazul sonriera en victoria —"¡Pero! ¡Si nos topamos con un oponente muy peligroso, quiero que me lo dejes a mí! ¡¿Soy clara?!"— Agregó rápidamente la caballero dejando muy en claro sus demandas.

—"¡Jej No haré promesas, Saber. Pero lo intentaré. Juro no decepcionarte"— Declaro Daisuke sonriendo ampliamente para luego extenderle la mano a la rubia —"Entonces, ¿compañeros?"— Pregunto el oji-verde suavizando su mirada pero eso paso a convertirse en una expresión confusa al ver como la Servant se quedó observando su mano —"Uhhh… No me digas, ¿Acaso el apretón de manos es un ofensa para ti?"— Pregunto un tanto nervioso, no queriendo hacer enojar a su Servant por un malentendido.

Sin embargo, se alivió cuando la rubia negó con la cabeza —"Para nada. Es solo que fue repentino y me sorprendió"— Respondió la oji-verde antes de estirar su brazo y darle la mano al peliazul —"Volveré a jurarlo. Mientras tengas los Sellos de Comando, yo seré tu espada. Cuento contigo, Daisuke"— Dijo Saber con una sonrisa de satisfacción que fue compartida por el oji-verde.

Pasaron unos segundos y ellos seguían tomados de las manos. Eso provocó que los el peliazul se sonrojase un poco ya que por un instante quedó perdido en la mirada de la espadachín.

En ese momento, Rin intervino para cortar de una vez el momento entre Master y Servant —"Ejem. Si ya terminaron de verse a los ojos como tortolos, sugiero que nos movamos de inmediato"— Dijo la chica con un tono que detonaba molestia para luego darle una mirada de disgusto a Daisuke y darle un "¡Hmp!", y luego comenzar a caminar.

El Master y Servant rápidamente se separaron con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, sobretodo el joven por la declaración de Rin aunque también estaba confundido por su reacción pero decidió dejarla ser.

Comenzaron a dejar los terrenos de la iglesia y caminaron por un sendero en la calle que pasaba cerca del cementerio que había cerca de la base de operaciones del Supervisor, lugar al que Saber observaba con recelo como si sospechará del edificio.

Luego de un par de minutos la oji-aqua se detuvo repentinamente para la confusión de sus acompañantes.

—"¿Tohsaka?"— Pregunto Daisuke intrigado por la acción de Rin.

—"Lo siento pero tendrás que volver solo a partir de aquí. Te traje aquí porque aún no eras mi enemigo. Pero ahora eres otro Master"— Confeso la oji-aqua con seriedad.

La declaración de la chica solo extrañó al peliazul —"¿Eh? Pero si no tengo intenciones de luchar contra ti, Tohsaka"— Comentó el oji-verde ladeando ligeramente la cabeza por la actitud de la joven.

—"Hah… Sabía que dirías eso. ¿Y ahora qué sentido tiene haberte traído en primer lugar?"— Murmuró para sí misma la pelinegra negando con la cabeza por la actitud despreocupada del peliazul.

En ese instante la voz del Servant de la chica hizo acto en escena —"Rin…"— Dijo Archer mientras se materializaba. Tenía los brazos cruzados y se mostraba algo inquieto.

—"¿Qué quieres, Archer?"— Preguntó la pelinegra.

—"Si hay un enemigo fácil de derrotar, es mejor atacar sin reservas"— Dijo el peliblanco mientras observaba a su Master con reproche.

—"Eso ya lo sé. No es necesario que me lo digas"— Masculló la chica con enojo.

—"Si lo sabes, demuéstralo con tus actos. ¿O es qué aún piensas apiadarte de él?"— Replicó Archer con seriedad refiriéndose al oji-verde, pero como no recibió respuesta decidió continuar —"Hm. No lo creo, pero no será que…"— Pero no pudo completar su oración a causa de su Master.

—"¡N-No es nada de eso!"— Exclamó la chica con un pequeño sonrojó en sus mejillas queriendo que su Servant se callará —"Lo que pasa es que… Aún le debo un favor. Hasta que no se lo devuelva, no podré pelear a gusto"— Explicó la joven recibiendo un mirada de reproche por parte del oji-gris.

—"Hmp. Que complicada eres. Pues llámame cuando se lo devuelvas"— Dijo Archer para luego desaparecer de la vista de todos como un fantasma.

Estando levemente curioso por la conversación de Rin y Archer, el oji-verde quiso despejar sus dudas —"Oi, Tohsaka. ¿A qué te referías con 'favor'?"— Pregunto Daisuke.

Rin suspiró con pesadez antes de contestar —"Paraste a Saber con uno de tus Sellos de Comando, y si no lo hubieras hecho tal vez no estaría aquí. Así que si no me contengo un poco, entonces las cosas estarán desequilibradas"— Declaro la pelinegra mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—"¿Hm?... Te preocupas por cosas extrañas, Tohsaka"— Comentó el oji-verde.

—"Eso lo sé, pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? No me gusta deberle nada a nadie"— Dijo la chica para luego darle la espalda al dúo de espadachines.

—"¡Jej! ¡Parece que mis suposiciones eran correctas! ¡Jajaj! ¡Realmente eres una buena persona, Rin!"— Exclamó el peliazul riéndose algo fuerte.

Ese comentario le valió una mirada enojada por parte de Rin, quien estaba un sonrojada porque el joven uso su primer nombre en lugar de su apellido —"¡N-No digas estupideces! ¡No tengo intenciones de contenerme por mucho que me halagues! ¡Y además, no te he dado permiso de usar mi primer nombre, Baka!"— Exclamó la chica inflando ligeramente sus mejillas semi-coloradas.

—"Lo entiendo. Pero preferiría que no nos convirtiéramos en enemigos. Me agrada la gente como tú"— Dijo oji-verde sonriéndole cálidamente a Rin.

Al escuchar esa declaración del peliazul y luego de ver su sonrisa sincera, Rin no pudo evitar perder la compostura y sonrojarse con mayor intensidad al tiempo en que sentía como un sentimiento cálido la invadía, pero no quería admitirlo así que le dio la espalda a Daisuke.

—"¡Y-Ya déjate de tonterías, Emiya_Kun!"— Grito la oji-aqua con las mejillas completamente rojas.

—"Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana. Debo estudiar para el examen sorpresa de Kazuto_Sensei"— Dijo el oji-verde despidiéndose de su compañera de clases.

Pero justo cuando él y Saber se disponían a retirar a su casa, una nueva presencia alertó a los tres, una presencia peligrosa los encontró y estaba justo detrás de ellos.

Saber y Daisuke de inmediato invocaron sus respectivas armas, y se pusieron en el frente para encarar la nueva amenaza. Mientras que Rin se mantuvo detrás de los dos espadachines tanto por su seguridad como para poder estudiar a éste nuevo enemigo.

A varios metros de distancia de ellos se encontraba un pequeña niña que no parecía ser mayor de 10 años, tenía un largo cabello blanco como la nieve y un par de ojos rojos como un par de rubíes, su piel era blanca y era de constitución delgada. Estaba vestida con un abrigo púrpura que cubría casi todo su cuerpo y estaba acompañado de un gorro del mismo color junto a una bufanda blanca, y traía un par de zapatos de vestir marrones.

Pero la aparición de la joven no era lo que los alertó, sino la _cosa_ que estaba a su lado.

Junto a ella estaba un gigantesco _hombre_ quien tenía un largo cabello despeinado de color negro y unos ojos heterocromicos, siendo el izquierdo dorado y el derecho de color rojo sangre, su piel eran oscuros y su cuerpo poseía enormes músculos, en sus brazos tenía un par de extrañas protuberancias similar a una espinas que salían justo de sus codos además de tener un rostro salvaje muy parecido al de una bestia con dientes afilados. Su única vestimenta un pantalón/falda de combate de guerrero antiguo y un par de brazaletes metálicos en sus muñecas. Lo más resaltable de esa bestia con forma humana era que tenía una espada-hacha antigua de gran tamaño, mucho más grande que la propia niña que lo acompañaba.

—"¿Ya acabaron de hablar?"— Pregunto la niña dándoles una sonrisa algo aterradora a los jóvenes.

Ninguno contesto la pregunta de la oji-roja ya que estaban más concentrados en el gigantesco ser a su lado. Y Rin fue capaz de identificarlo ya que abrió sus ojos en shock en el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en él.

—"¡¿B-Berserker?!"— Exclamó la oji-aqua con miedo.

Por otro lado, Daisuke pudo percibir el poder irradiar de aquel ser gigante y de inmediato supo que sería una batalla cuesta arriba si el aura intimidante del monstruo era algún indicador. Y no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que posiblemente se tratase de un Servant-¡No! ¡Esa cosa tenía que ser un Servant! ¡Ningún humano era como _eso_!

Ante una situación como ésta, el oji-verde solo pudo decir unas palabras.

—"Hah… Realmente no es mi día, ¿eh?"—

— **0—**

 _ **Luego de sobrevivir a otro enfrentamiento con el Servant Assassin y de reunirse con el Supervisor de la Guerra del Santo Grial, nuestros héroes se encontrado con un nuevo enemigo.**_

 _ **¿Quiénes son estas personas frente a ellos? ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones? ¿Acaso Daisuke podrá contra ellos?**_

 _ **¡Lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo de Fate/Stay Night New Destiny!**_

— **0—**

* * *

 **Fate/Stay Night New Destiny Ending 1: Believe By Kalafina**

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 3**

 **¡Y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia de Fate/Stay Night!**

 **Sé que no tuvo mucho acción como el capitulo anterior pero déjenme decirles que no ese no era el punto del mismo. Aquí vimos como Daisuke conoce a Kotomine Kirei y se vuelve oficialmente un Master de la Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial, además de su primer contacto con Illya y Berserker.**

 **Agradezco a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de ver mi historia, ya que es mi primera vez escribiendo un Fanfic sobre una obra de fantasía oscura como ésta.**

 **También quiero dar agradecimientos a los lectores que siguen mis historia como Last Harukei, Josef Bican, Ben56, Crash Barecode**

 **A todos los lectores les diré en las legendarias palabras de Atlas: "Comenten, ¿Quieren?"**

 **¡Si más que añadir me despido!**


	4. Chapter 4

-"¡Acaba con ellos, Berserker!"- Personaje Hablando.

-(El Héroe más Grande de la Antigua Grecia)- Personaje Pensando.

 _-{Un monstruo con un talento innato}-_ Personaje comunicándose vía telepatía.

 _ **-'¡Flash Strike!'-**_ Técnica, Hechizo, Ritual o Noble Phantasm.

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Primer Encuentro.**

 **¡La batalla contra el Servant Berserker y el Master de Assassin!**

* * *

 _ **Poco después de introducirse formalmente como un Master en la Guerra del Santo Grial, Daisuke y compañía se encuentran con una misteriosa niña acompañada de una bestia en medio de la calle.**_

 _ **Nuestro protagonista sintió como su vida se encontraba en peligro por tercera vez en una misma noche. Esta vez parece que su tercera batalla sería contra un Master y su monstruoso Servant.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasará ahora? ¡Descubrámoslo!**_

* * *

 **Fate/Stay Night [New Destiny] Opening 1: Ideal White by Mashiro Ayano**

* * *

El silencio se cernía sobre el ambiente, la tensión crecía a cada minuto, y Daisuke se mantenía lo más calmado posible mientras analizaba con cuidado al nuevo enemigo frente a ellos.

El enorme Servant, el cual Rin identificó como Berserker, se mostraba con una expresión vacía como si fuera un perro de ataque en espera de órdenes. Mientras que la peliblanca estaba completamente calmada y sonreía con superioridad, de seguro pensaba que nadie le podría poner un dedo encima dado a su acompañante voluminoso.

-(A juzgar por su tamaño y complexión física, debe poseer una fuerza y resistencia descomunal si es que su arma es un indicativo de ello. Supongo que debe ser algo torpe con sus movimientos ya que parece más un animal salvaje que un humano… Aunque no puedo estar seguro hasta que lo vea en acción)- El adolescente de cabello azul pensó mientras observaba a Berserker de pies a cabeza para luego mirar a la niña de cabellos blancos -(Por otro lado… Ella puede parecer una simple niñata pero su aura me dice que es todo lo contrario. Seguramente es una magus con entrenamiento formal como Tohsaka, tal vez es incluso más peligrosa que eso. ¡Tsk! ¿Es qué acaso no podré tener un descanso aunque sea por 15 unos minutos? Hubiera preferido otra pelea con Assassin a esto, al menos ella tenía una estupenda figura)- Daisuke concluyó dejando escapar un suspiro cansado.

-"Esta es la segunda vez que nos encontramos, Onii_Chan"- Comentó la peliblanca confundiendo bastante a Daisuke por como lo llamó.

-(¿Onii_Chan? ¿De qué estás hablando?)- Daisuke dijo en sus adentros. No comprendía porque la chica frente a ellos dijo que ya se habían encontrado antes y mucho menos que refiera a él como su "Hermano".

La niña decidió tomar la iniciativa y presentarse como acto de cortesía. Dio un par de pasos al frente y se inclinó con elegancia -"Mi nombre es Illya. Illyasviel von Einzbern"- La Master se presentó sin perder su sonrisa de superioridad -"Einzbern. Estoy segura de que conoces ese nombre, Rin"- La pequeña niña agregó.

-"Einzbern…"- Rin repitió con un toque de sorpresa. Fue en ese momento que la pelinegra recuperó su compostura y comenzó a estudiar al monstruo gigante solo con su mirada, y en un instante Daisuke pudo jurar que los ojos de Rin brillaron con un imperceptible tono azul -"Vaya, esto es una sorpresa"- Dijo la adolescente de ojos aqua llamando la atención de Saber y Daisuke -"Si te fijas solamente en sus estadísticas, esa cosa es hasta mejor que Saber"- Ella informó.

-"¿Hm? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es qué acaso puedes determinar su nivel de poder?"- El Master de ojos verdes preguntó casi como un susurro.

-"Algo así. Todo Master tiene la habilidad de determinar el nivel de un Servant con lo que podrías llamar 'Clarividencia de Masters'."- Rin contestó ganando una mirada sorprendida de Daisuke -"Luego te explico"- La pelinegra agregó rápidamente.

-"Mierda. Con un Servant así, ella puede enfrentarse a los otros seis sin problemas y ganar"- Comentó Archer desde su forma astral.

-"Es decir, no es un enemigo al que se le puede vencer solo con la fuerza bruta"- Rin dijo con seriedad mientras mantenía su guardia alta para no ser tomada por sorpresa -"Archer, tendrás que concentrarte en tu verdadera forma de combate"- Le dijo ella a su Servant.

-"¿Y quién te protegerá?... Si esa cosa decide atacarte primero, entonces no podrás defenderte"- Archer replicó sin tener intenciones de dejar a Rin desprotegida aunque su tono calmado y relajado dijera otra cosa.

Ante la respuesta de su Servant, Rin chasqueó su lengua en frustración pero luego recordó que podría apoyarse en las habilidades de combate de Saber para enfrentar a la bestia -"Nosotros somos tres. Si solo hay que conseguirte algo de tiempo, entonces no será un problema"- La pelinegra dijo con su confianza renovada.

-"Entendido"- El Servant de ojos grises asistió antes de irse de la zona con grandes saltos para cubrir más terreno.

Luego de cerciorarse de que Archer se hubiese ido, Rin se dirigió a su compañero de ojos verdes -"Emiya_Kun"-

-"¿Hm?"- Daisuke dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima a Berserker.

-"Eres libre de decidir si quieres huir o quedarte a luchar, pero, de ser posible, huye de aquí"- Rin dijo tomando por sorpresa al adolescente de ojos verdes pero antes de que él pudiera objetar, Saber tomó la palabra.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Rin"- La rubia comentó apretando el agarre de su arma -"Éste es un enemigo demasiado fuerte para que lo enfrentes"- Saber agregó con seriedad en su voz.

Lejos de sentirse conmovido porque se preocuparán de su seguridad, Daisuke se enojó bastante -"¡Ya dejen esa mierda!"- Grito el joven de cabello azulado tomando por sorpresa a la magus y la Servant -"¡Estoy consciente de que esa cosa es más fuerte que yo, pero no por eso significa que voy a dejarlas a ustedes solas para lidiar con él! ¡Además, ustedes mismas ya lo dejaron claro, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible si es que queremos acabar con Berserker!"- Daisuke exclamó con enojo.

-"¡No seas necio, Baka! ¡Si te quedas aquí, es seguro que morirás! ¡Esta cosa es mucho más fuerte de lo que se ve!"- La pelinegra replicó intentando razonar con su compañero de clases pero solo obtuvo una risa por parte del pervertido.

-"Pffft… No sabes la cantidad de veces que me han dicho eso"- Daisuke comentó riendo en voz baja.

Saber se comenzó a enojar por la actitud de Daisuke -"¡Esto no es un asunto de risa! ¡Lo más seguro es que alguien pueda morir!"- Gritó Saber regañando a su Master solo para callarse cuando éste le lanzó una mirada gélida.

-"¿Acaso olvidas nuestro acuerdo, Saber?"- El joven espadachín pervertido dijo llamando la atención de las dos chicas -"¡Dijimos que pelearíamos codo a codo! ¡¿Qué clase de hombre sería si las dejo lidiar con esto solas?!"- Daisuke exclamó sorprendiendo a Rin y Saber por su resolución.

-""Master/Emiya_kun…""-

Sin embargo, en ese momento Illyaviel habló -"Bueno, si la terminaron entonces los mataré~"- La niña sonrió con algo de crueldad provocando que un escalofrío recorriera las espaldas de los tres jóvenes -"¡Acaba con ellos, Berserker~!"- Illyasviel de inmediato le dio órdenes a su Servant con una voz cantarina.

 **-"Grrrr… ¡GRRRRRRROOOOAAAHHH!"-** El enorme Servant rugió como si fuera un animal salvaje para luego cargar contra sus enemigos. Sus ojos de inmediato se volvieron rojos carmesí y su piel adquirió una tonalidad rojiza al tiempo en que sus músculos se tensaron.

-(¡Aquí viene!)- Daisuke exclamó en su mente mientras se preparaba para la arremetida del gigante.

 **-"¡GrrrrrRRRRROOOAAHH!"-**

El monstruo se desplazo hacia ellos con una gran velocidad para luego dar un gran salto, estaba claro que quería atacar desde arriba. Con su enorme espada/hacha, Berserker se preparó para arremeter con un poderoso tajó descendente.

 _ ***¡BOOOOM! ¡THOOOM THOOOM THOOOM!***_

Pero justo antes de que Berserker tuviese oportunidad de atacar, varias flechas lo asaltaron como si fueran misiles, creando explosiones del tamaño de autos, y, con una potencia de fuego comparable a una bazuca, hicieron que éste retrocediera y fuera arrojado al otro lado de la calle.

—" **¡Grrr!"—** La bestia solo gruñó con molestia ante esa interferencia y se levantó del suelo revelando que no tenía ni un rasguño en su cuerpo.

Rápidamente un nuevo grupo de flechas surcaron el cielo nocturno y se dirigieron a Berserker con intención de someterlo pero la bestia pudo ver a la perfección los proyectiles y se dispuso a desviarlos y bloquearlos con su arma.

Con una maestría excepcional, Berserker empleo su arma para contrarrestar el tiroteo de proyectiles que se dirigieron a él. Pero incluso él se vio abrumado por la cantidad de flechas arrojas y fue atrapado en una explosión.

Daisuke y Rin se acercaron para inspeccionar el estado de Berserker con el fin de asegurarse que hubiera caído. Lamentablemente para ellos, en el momento en el que la nube de humo de disipó pudieron ver al monstruo levantándose sin ninguna clase de herida en su cuerpo.

-"¿Es que acaso es invulnerable?"- El pervertido pregunto muy sorprendido. Era impresionante ver como esa criatura se mostraba completamente ilesa luego de haber recibido una lluvia de flechas que explotaban al impacto.

Una vez que se reincorporó, Berserker se quedó parado por un par de segundos mientras observaba con una expresión impasible a los dos adolescentes para luego salir disparado hacia ellos. Tal fue su velocidad que se coló por detrás de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, listo para decapitar a Daisuke con su espada.

 _ ***¡FFFFSSSSHHH!***_

El sonido del viento llegó mucho después de que el enorme monstruo apareciera detrás de los Master. Rin fue la primera en verlo venir ya que se encontraba detrás de Daisuke y abrió sus ojos en shock por el despliegue de velocidad de Berserker.

-"¡Emiya_Kun!"- Rin intentó advertir a Daisuke pero estaba claro que no lograría nada ante la velocidad del monstruo.

—' **¡Time Alter: Tripple Accel!'—** Pero en el último segundo el joven de cabello azul usó su habilidad para aumentar su velocidad y así poder evadir el ataque del monstruo, sorprendiendo mucho a Rin, Saber y a la propia Illyasviel en el proceso. Aunque no se detuvo allí y lanzó un poderoso tajo al abdomen de Berserker, infringiéndole una gran herida.

—' **¡Grrrooaaahh!'—** La bestia rugió con furia para luego volver a arremeter contra Daisuke, solo que ésta vez su golpe fue detenido por la espada invisible de Saber.

 _ ***¡CLAAANG!***_

El sonido del metal colisionando entre sí generó una onda pequeña expansiva que casi manda a volar a Rin y Daisuke debido a la fuerza que se pudo percibir en el choque de las dos armas.

La rubia apenas si fue capaz de bloquear el tajo de Berserker debido a la fuerza bruta que éste poseía pero eso le impidió contraatacar con un potente tajo que hizo retroceder al enorme monstruo varios metros.

—" **Grrr…"—** Berserker le gruñó con visible irritación en su rostro debido a la interrupción.

Por otro lado, Daisuke suspiro con alivio -"Hah, por poco y me tiene"- El pervertido murmuró para luego dirigirse a su Servant -"Gracias por eso, Saber"- El joven Master dijo con una sonrisa boba expresando su agradecimiento… Solo para recibir una mirada fulminante de la rubia.

-"Daisuke, aunque aprecio que me agradezcas, no es necesario ya que es mi trabajo como Servant defenderte. Sin embargo, recuerda que estamos en pleno combate"- la Servant de la espada replicó con suma seriedad.

-"¡Aye sir!"-

Desconocido para ellos, Illyasviel se encontraba observando la batalla desde una distancia segura -"Estoy impresionada. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que tendrías unos trucos bajo la manga, Onii_Chan?"- Comento la peliblanca atrayendo la atención de todos -"Pero no importa, sus ataques serán inútiles contra mi Berserker. Él es el Héroe Más Fuerte de la Antigua Grecia"- Declaro Illyasviel declaró con arrogancia.

-"¡¿La antigua Grecia?! ¡¿Es decir que se trata de Hércules?!"- Rin exclamó claramente sorprendida y a la vez asustada por la identidad de Berserker.

—"¡Espera, Espera, Espera! ¡¿Hércules?! ¡¿El Puto Hércules?! ¡¿El héroe que realizó los Doce Trabajos Imposibles?!"— El pervertido gritó observando a la niña con una expresión perpleja.

Sin embargo, no fueron capaces de relajarse ya que Berserker de inmediato cargo contra ellos solo para ser interceptado por Saber, iniciando así un duelo de espadas.

 _ ***¡Clang! ¡Clang ¡Clang! ¡Clang! ¡Clang! ¡Clang!***_

La espadachín rubia atacó con varios tajos y estocadas a Berserker, en espera de que su arma invisible jugara un factor sorpresa contra el monstruo, pero la enorme bestia respondió con una serie de tajos repeliendo los ataques de Saber con relativa facilidad tomando a todos por sorpresa, con excepción de su Master que observaba todo con una sonrisa complacida.

 _ ***¡CLAAAANG!***_

—" **¡GRRRROOOAAAHHH!"—** El rugido del imponente Servant estuvo acompañado de un poderoso golpe con su espada, siendo bloqueado por Saber pero debido a la fuerza que acompañaba el golpe la rubia retrocedió varios metros.

-"Es muy fuerte…"- Comento Saber mientras observaba a su oponente de forma analítica.

Estaba claro que la bestia frente a ellos era una bola de músculos súper potente que era capaz de vencerla en términos de fuerza bruta. Incluso contaba con una buena técnica de espada ya que intercambio golpes con la rubia como si nada. Para vencer al monstruo, Saber tendría que ser más lista.

Pero antes, tendría que asegurarse de que su Master estuviera fuera de peligro puesto que Berserker estaba fuera de su liga -"¡Master!"- Exclamó Saber captando la atención del adolescente de ojos verdes -"Deje que yo me encargue de él. Está claro que Berserker será un duro oponente"- Dijo ella.

Por supuesto que esto no le gustó nada a Daisuke ya que de inmediato abrió la boca para objetar -"¡¿Otra vez con eso?! ¡¿No escuchaste lo que Tohsaka dijo?! ¡Esa imitación de Hulk es mucho para una persona!"- Exclamó él, tratando de razonar con su Servant.

-"Master… Tiene que confiar en mí"-

La declaración de la rubia tomó a Daisuke por sorpresa. ¿Confiar en ella? Pues hasta ahora ella no hizo nada más que apoyarlo, y si bien no se conocen muy bien, Saber no parecía la clase de persona que traicionaría o defraudaría a sus compañeros. Así que sí, confía en ella…

-"… Está bien. Te lo encargo, Saber"- Daisuke accedió a regañadientes, él no deseaba que la rubia estuviera sola en esto pero tenía el presentimiento de que Saber podría manejarlo.

Saber sonrió ante las palabras de Daisuke y avanzo hacia el mastodonte a gran velocidad hasta estar justo frente a él. Sus miradas chocaron de inmediato, el monstruo de Illyasviel y la caballero de Daisuke iniciaron su duelo de una vez por todas.

 _ ***¡Clang! ¡Clang! ¡Clang! ¡Clang! ¡Clang!***_

Las espadas de ambos guerreros chocaron múltiples veces a una velocidad exorbitante, invisibles para el ojo humano. El único capaz de seguirle el ritmo a sus movimientos era Daisuke, y aun así a él le costaba trabajo.

Saber atacó con varios tajos dirigidos al abdomen del monstruo para tomarlo desprevenido con su arma invisible, pero la criatura de algún modo fue capaz de bloquear los ataques de la rubia con relativa facilidad.

-"¡Debe ser una broma! ¡¿Esa cosa puede ver la espada invisible de Saber?!"- Rin exclamó sin poder creer lo que veía. No solo se encontraron con un oponente que poseía una fuerza abrumadora sino que también contaba con la habilidad suficiente para interceptar los ataques de Saber.

A medida que el enfrentamiento se prolongaba se podía notar la diferencia de fuerza entre los dos Servants, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida por Saber que comenzó a bloquear los ataques del monstruo.

—" **¡Raaaaagh!"—** Berserker atacó con un poderoso tajo descendente destinado a partir en dos a la rubia pero esta lo esquivó en el último segundo y colocó su pie sobre el arma del monstruo para enterrarla en el suelo.

El mastodonte de la peliblanca intentó sacar su arma pero Saber no se le permitía y, aprovechando el descuido de su oponente, lo dio un tajo que era seguro que decapitaría al monstruo.

-"¡Ya es suyo!"- Rin declaró una sonrisa confiada.

-"No. No es así"- Daisuke comentó entrecerrando los ojos.

 _ ***¡Swwoooossshh!***_

Solo se escuchó la espada cortando el aire en lugar del cuello del monstruo de piel oscura.

Y eso es porque en el último instante, justo antes de que la espada pudiese tocar la piel de Berserker, éste soltó su arma y arqueo su espalda hacia atrás evadiendo el golpe de Saber para luego dar una serie de patadas que hicieron retroceder a la rubia varios metros.

Luego de cerciorarse de que la distancia era segura, Berserker simplemente camino despacio hasta su arma y la destrabó del suelo.

-"Es demasiado ágil a pesar de su gran tamaño. ¡¿Esa cosa de verdad es un Berserker?!"- La chica pelinegra grito con frustración por lo desbalanceado que estaba el combate.

-"Recuerda que es EL Hércules de quien estamos hablando, Tohsaka. No por nada es considerado como el más grande héroe en Grecia, ¿no crees?"- Un serio Daisuke refutó a lo dicho por la pelinegra, quien se sonrojó por haber olvidado ese dato.

-"A pesar de que se deja llevar por la locura, no pierde su habilidad con la espada. Eso es admirable"- Saber comentó mostrando sus respetos a su rival.

-"¡Tsk! ¡Archer, ayúdanos!"- Rin llamó a su Servant de inmediato.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, podemos ver a Archer a poco más de dos kilómetros del lugar observando la batalla con su vista sobrehumana.

Él se hallaba sobre un gran edificio con una expresión neutra mientras materializaba su arco.

-"Más que un Berserker, parece la personificación de lo salvaje. A pesar de su locura, su cuerpo sigue recordando la técnica con la espada, ¿no?"- Comentó Archer a través su enlace telepático con Rin.

El arquero entrecerró sus ojos con cautela y, con un movimiento de su mano, una flecha apareció en un pequeño torrente de mana. Posteriormente se dispuso a cargar su flecha en su arco, respiro profundamente, y soltó la flecha…

 _ ***¡Fwwwooossssshhh!***_

El proyectil viajó a una velocidad superior a la del sonido, acercándose peligrosamente a la cabeza de Berserker.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El grupo conformado por los dos Master y la Servant femenina se encontraban observando a Berserker con una mirada expectante, como si esperaran que hiciera algo.

Pero en ese momento vieron como un proyectil se acercaba a una gran velocidad hacia el mastodonte de Illyasviel, quien se mostró indiferente ante la amenaza como si dijera: "No vale la pena bloquearlo".

 _ ***¡BOOM!***_

Al instante en el que la flecha toco la piel dura de Berserker liberó una explosión grande que cubrió por completo al gigante oscuro. Parecía que el ataque surtió efecto y detuvo a Berserker

Desagraciadamente y para la sorpresa de los espectadores, en el momento en que la cortina de humo se disipo, pudieron ver a Berserker parado como si nada y sin haberse movido ni un solo centímetro.

El gran monstruo intuyo que lo mejor sería continuar el combate y empezó a correr hacia Saber, quien hizo lo mismo. Pero la velocidad de Berserker demostró ser incluso mayor a la de la rubia ya que con un impulso se abalanzó sobre Saber, dándole muy poco tiempo a esta para reaccionar.

Saber apenas si fue capaz de bloquear el tajo de Berserker, pero la fuerza del monstruo era tal que terminó por ser arrastrada por el mastodonte mientras este corría.

 **-"¡Grrrooaahh!"-** Berserker arrojó a Saber por los aires usando su enorme fuerza y en un parpadeo se movilizo justo al lado de ésta para acertarle con un potente tajo descendente que la azotó contra el suelo violentamente.

 _ ***¡THOOOM!***_

La rubia cayó al suelo con violencia, creando un pequeño cráter.

Pero esto no se detuvo ahí, el monstruo no le daría un respiro ya que inmediatamente apareció frente a ella para atacarla con un tajo ascendente, solo para ser bloqueado por la rubia. Y aunque se estaba esforzando mucho para retener a Berserker, éste último demostraba ser demasiado para ella sola.

-"El golpe final. ¡Acaba con ella, Berserker!"- Illyasviel exclamó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Haciendo caso a las órdenes de su Master, Berserker atacó a Saber con otro de sus poderosos ataques para arrojar varios metros.

Rin no se quedó de brazos cruzados y corrió hacia el monstruo –"Como si lo dejará hacer eso"- La pelinegra dijo sacando un par de joyas oscuras y arrojarlas directamente a la bestia.

Al momento en el que las gemas se posicionaron por encima del Servant gigante, se quebraron en mil pedazos y estos lo rodearon creando una especie de cúpula. Inmediatamente comenzaron a brillar con intensidad y formar una enorme jaula de cristal que no solo logró retenerlo sino también fue capaz de hacerlo caer de rodillas, era como si la cúpula estuviera ejerciendo una presión gravitacional muy poderosa para retener al monstruo.

–" **¡Grrr!"–** El gigante oscuro gruñó en furia para luego aplicar aún más fuerza, logrando crear grietas en la jaula de cristal.

Rin no perdió tiempo y pidió refuerzos –"¡Archer!"- la chica de cabello oscuro grito.

Archer no necesito procesarlo, entendió a la perfección el plan de su Master. Y no paso ni un segundo antes de que una lluvia de flechas cayera desde el cielo como una tormenta de hierro que caía sobre su enemigo.

 _ ***¡BOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOOOOOOM!***_

Las explosiones creadas por las flechas de Archer hicieron acto de presencia y consumieron al enorme Servant con llamas azules como si fuera un torrente de fuego, creando una enorme cortina de humo.

Pero a pesar de que el gran despliegue de habilidad taumatúrgica de Rin y su trabajo en equipo con Archer parecieron haber terminado con la vida del monstruo, éste se levanto como si nada parándose erguido sobre el enorme cráter en llamas que resultó de la explosión.

-"¿Acaso es inmortal?"- Daisuke preguntó sin poder esconder su shock y Rin no estaba en una mejor condición que él.

-"¡Basta de interrupciones! ¡Berserker, ataca a Rin!"- Illyasviel gritó con enojo.

—" **¡Grrr!"—**

No tuvieron de relajarse pues Berserker se abalanzó contra la pelinegra con claras intensiones de acabar con su vida. Ya se había hartado de las interrupciones de la chica.

El tiempo pareció detenerse tanto para Rin como para Saber, siendo esta última incapaz de socorrerla. A medida que la espada de piedra de Berserker descendía, no solo la sonrisa cruel de Illyasviel se ensanchó sino también los ojos de Rin.

La pelinegra estaba aterrada, no solo ella se convirtió en el nuevo blanco de Berserker sino que ahora estaba a punto de morir a manos del Servant gigante. Temía lo peor así que cerró sus ojos en espera del golpe… Un golpe que nunca llegó

 _ **-'¡Flash Strike!'-**_

En lugar de sentir el frío material de la espada de Berserker atravesándola, percibió una suave brisa recorrer su rostro haciendo que abriese sus ojos ligeramente. Y lo que ella vio la dejó anonadada.

Frente a ella estaba nada más ni menos que Emiya Daisuke sosteniendo es enorme espada ahora cubierta por sangre… ¡Y dicho líquido era del propio Berserker!

 **-"¡Raaagh!"-** Rugió de dolor el monstruo al tiempo en que un corte largo apareció en su cuello, del cual salió un chorro de sangre. Pero al cabo de unos segundos la herida desapareció, demostrando que el monstruo contaba con capacidades regenerativas.

Decir que la chica estaba impactada fue poco, ¡Lo que veía era completamente bizarro! ¡El chico más pervertido de la escuela había logrado herir al Servant más fuerte con el que se han encontrado!

Y tanto Saber e Illyasviel también estaban impresionadas ya que realmente no esperaban esa clase de movimiento. Es más, ni siquiera vieron cuando se movió del chico.

-(Se movió tan rápido que por un segundo estuvo lejos de mi campo de visión… No, sí pude verlo… Pero con algo de dificultad)- Pensó la rubia viendo con asombro a su Master -(Cuando Berserker estuvo a punto de atacar a Rin, él saco su espada y rápidamente despachó una serie de cortes superveloces en la cara de Berserker y lo tomó por sorpresa)- agregó Saber para luego observar con cuidado la espada de su Master, la cual emitía un leve brillo plateado.

No mentiría, esa arma realmente le picó la curiosidad desde el primer momento en que la vio. No solo por su tamaño desorbitante, siendo incluso más grande que ella, sino que emitía un aura muy poderosa que le resultaba familiar pero al mismo tiempo desconocida. Realmente debía preguntarle a su Master donde la consiguió

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Archer estaba en el mismo estado que su compañera Servant, solo que él observaba de forma minuciosa como si quisiera descifrar los secretos de Caliber usando solo su vista.

-"Esa espada es única. Solo con esa aura que desprende se puede llegar a la conclusión de que no es un Mystic Code común y corriente"- El peliblanco comentó, observando con recelo el arma de Daisuke.

-"Definitivamente estoy en la línea de tiempo equivocada"– Archer dijo para sí mismo mientras suspiraba en resignación –"Supongo que no podré cumplir con mi plan original como yo tenía previsto"-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De regreso en la batalla, Berserker se miraba más furioso que antes y parecía estar listo para atacar al pervertido pero se mantenía al margen, esperando las órdenes de su ama.

El silencio se cernió sobre el ambiente. Tanto las dos Master como la Servant estaban pasmadas por lo que presenciaron.

—"Maldita sea…"— Dijo Daisuke llamando la atención de todos —"Esos fueron como 15 cortes simultáneos. Debí de haberte cortado todos los músculos y venas del cuello. ¿Y aún así sigues de pie?"— Comentó el adolescente de ojos verdes con una sonrisa algo socarrona —"Incluso tuve que forzar mi cuerpo para realizar esta técnica. Pero parece ser que eso no es suficiente para matarte"— Agregó Daisuke con humor mientras veía su brazo derecho.

Su extremidad adquirió un color rojizo como si su piel hubiese sido quemada sino que ahora la manga de su abrigo estaba destrozada por completo. Era una vista nada placentera.

Rin fue la primera en notar el estado de Daisuke y le grito en reproche—"¡B-Baka! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?! ¡Mira como dejaste tu brazo!"— Replicó la pelinegra.

Daisuke simplemente se volteo a verla con una mirada despreocupada y vaga —"Meh… No es la gran cosa. He sufrido lesiones mucho peores, créeme"— Dijo Daisuke agitando su mano como si le restará importancia al asunto —"Además, ya estoy sanada"— Agregó él, mostrando su brazo una vez más. Dicha extremidad ya había recobrado la piel que perdió y su coloración normal.

—"¿Regeneración de alta velocidad?"— Murmuró una sorprendida Saber ante semejante despliegue de poderes curativos.

Por su parte, Illyasviel se hallaba perpleja ante lo que vio. Hace unos instantes su Servant estaba a punto de matar a la pelinegra por interrumpir su diversión, pero en el último instante Daisuke se apareció frente a Berserker y le cortó el cuello con una velocidad imposible para un humano.

—"Una vida… ¿Onii_Chan le quitó una vida a Berserker?"— Dijo la peliblanca sin poder procesar lo que pasó.

—"¡Oi, Master de Berserker!"— Grito el espadachín llamando a la niña, quien de inmediato fue apartada de su burbuja de pensamientos y miró al pervertido con interés. Y él no se veía muy feliz —"No tengo idea de quien seas y francamente me tiene sin cuidado. Pero debes saber que no pienso tolerar que ataques a mis amigos a menos que quieras que te ponga en tu lugar, ¿entiendes, enana?"— Dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa burlona.

—"¡¿'E-Enana'?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!"— La niña de ojos rojos exclamó en sorpresa, sonrojada de vergüenza ante el mote que recibió —"¡Berserker, acaba rápido con Saber! ¡Luego nos encargaremos de enseñarle modales a éste engreído!"— Ordenó Illyasviel.

El enorme monstruo simplemente se volteó para encara a Saber, quien de inmediato se puso en guardia. Debía reconocerlo, Berserker era más fuerte y más ágil de lo que esperó por lo que luchar contra él en un espacio abierto sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Escaneo con su mirada el terreno a su alrededor hasta que encontró un cementerio no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Un espacio estrecho rodeado por varias lapidas y que estaba rodeado de una gran extensión de arboles. Un lugar ideal para alguien como ella.

Rápidamente puso su plan en marcha. Chocó de frente con el monstruo, sus espadas generaron una onda de choque hizo retroceder a la rubia pero ésta continuo luchando contra Berserker a pesar de estar retrocediendo más y más con cada ataque del monstruo.

En ese momento Saber dio una gran para aterrizar en un gran portón que llevaba a un pequeño bosque, siendo seguida por Berserker que no tardó en comenzar a perseguirla.

Los dos Servants se alejaron del lugar mientras se adentraban en el bosque. Illyasviel frunció el ceño y camino tranquilamente hacia el mismo lugar que su Servant para poder presenciar la contienda, dejando solos a Rin y Daisuke.

La pelinegra se mantuvo callada por unos momentos hasta que procedió a darle un golpe en la cabeza a Daisuke —"¡¿Qué diablos fue eso, Emiya_Kun?!"— Rin exclamó.

—"Itte… No sé porque te quejas tanto, Tohsaka. Lo único que hice fue salvarte la vida, muchas personas estarían agradecidas por eso. Pero tú te estás quejando"— Daisuke refutó sobándose la cabeza.

—"¡Eso no es a lo que me refería, bobo! ¡¿Por qué creíste que era una buena idea provocar a la Master del Servant más fuerte, Huh?!"— Rin gritó, con una mirada de acero dirigida al pervertido.

—"¿Eh?... Oh, era eso. Simplemente me hizo enojar cuando le ordenó a su Servant que te atacará. Y si hay algo que detesto es que ataquen a mis amigos"— Daisuke respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que la chica se sonrojará un poco.

—"¡Tsk! ¡Eres un idiota!..."— La chica exclamó dándole la espalda a Daisuke, éste último la miró con una expresión confundida —"… Pero eso ya no importa. Lo que debemos hacer ahora es encargarnos de Illyasviel. Esa sería nuestra mejor oportunidad de vencer a Berserker"— Rin dijo con seriedad, mirando en la dirección en donde se fue la peliblanca.

Las palabras de la pelinegra eran muy ciertas, pero la forma en cómo lo dijo era un tanto sombrío para el pervertido —"Oi, Tohsaka. Cuando dices 'encargarnos', ¿Te refieres a que debemos hacer que se rinda o…?"— Ni siquiera podía terminar esa oración.

—"Supongo que sabes cuál es la respuesta, ¿no?"— Rin refutó con firmeza.

—"¡N-No puedes sugerirme que te ayude a matar a alguien, Tohsaka! ¡Sobretodo si es una niña, por todos los cielos!"— Daisuke exclamó, rechazando la idea de tomar la vida de una niña.

Rin miró a Daisuke con una expresión seria. Estaba claro que ella no cambiaría de opinión —"Entiendo cómo te sientes, Emiya_Kun. Pero estamos en una guerra a muerte, además esa niña es mucho más peligrosa de lo que crees. Solo basta con mirar al Servant que invocó. Esa cosa es superior a Saber en el departamento de la habilidad física. Illyasviel no es alguien que se pueda tomar a la ligera, y por si fuera poco ella estaba dispuesta a matarnos sin vacilación"— La pelinegra dijo esto, dándole a Daisuke un par de puntos muy válidos, pero él cual aún estaba inseguro. Rin suspiro y corrió en busca de Illyasviel, no sin antes darle a Daisuke un último aviso —"Debes estar preparado para tomar decisiones difíciles en tiempo como estos, Emiya_Kun. Recuerda que decidiste participar como un Master"— Con esto dicho, la chica se fue del lugar.

Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad en la mente del pervertido. Parte de su ser le decía que no estaba bien el siquiera considerar hacer lo que Tohsaka planeaba hacer, pero su lado más pragmático le dijo que era la opción más lógica.

—"¡Tsk! ¡Realmente odio esta maldita guerra!"— Daisuke masculló con coraje ante la situación en la que él se encontraba —(No tengo tiempo para vacilaciones. De momento me concentraré en apoyar a Tohsaka y Saber para vencer a Berserker, luego veré que hacer)— Daisuke dijo en sus adentros.

Él no perdió tiempo quedándose parado sin hacer nada. Daisuke inmediatamente corrió hacia el bosque para reunirse con Rin y luchar contra Illyasviel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ ***¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG!***_

En ese mismo instante se podían ver a dos figuras peleando en el interior del bosque. Sus espadas chocaban continuamente, desprendiendo sonidos sordos y chispa en el aire.

Eran Saber y Berserker, quienes estaban en pleno combate.

La rubia se hallaba arremetiendo contra el gigante oscuro con un movimiento de su espada invisible. Mientras que la criatura respondió con la misma ferocidad que su oponente.

—" **¡Grrr!"—** El berserker gruñó con furia, atacando a la rubia con un tajo ascendente. Pero Saber lo esquivó saltando a una gran altura hasta que ella se encontraba a unas cuantas decenas de metros por encima del suelo.

Aprovechando la velocidad de su caída, Saber atacó con una poderoso golpe —"¡Raaaghhh!"— Rugió la rubia dando su ataque.

 _ ***¡THOOOOOM!***_

La fuerza detrás de golpe se hizo presente y un enorme cráter mucho más grande que Berserker se formó como daño colateral. Pero a pesar de eso, el monstruo bloqueó el tajó de la caballero con su espada-hacha de piedra y procedió a arrojarla a un campo lleno de lapidas de piedra.

La rubia aterrizo en el suelo sin problemas y uso el terreno para ocultarse de su enemigo de gran tamaño, quien la siguió al poco tiempo, aterrizando justo en el centro del lugar para ponerse en guardia.

Berserker se mantuvo alerta, enfocó sus sentidos y esperó el momento adecuado para atacar, como un depredador que rastreaba a su presa. A pesar de su aparente locura y falta de razonamiento lógico, seguía siendo un oponente duro.

—" **?!"—** De inmediato reaccionó ante el ligero y casi imperceptible sonido de las pisadas de Saber. Su ataque fue veloz e implacable.

 _ ***¡BAM!***_

Sin embargo, al final solo destruyó una lapida mientras que Saber se encontraba perfectamente del otro lado del campo. Pero lo que hizo enojar a la bestia fue la gran herida que ahora tenía en su torso, un corte que fue cortesía de la espada invisible de la rubia.

—" **¡Grrr…!"—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En otra sección del bosque, se podía ver a Illyasviel caminando tranquilamente en oscuridad como si no temiera a un ataque sorpresa por parte de los otros Masters.

 _ ***Bzzzt***_

De repente se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó un zumbido en el aire que vino detrás de ella. Y en un instante aparecieron varios orbes de energía oscura que amenazaba con impactar en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, todos los proyectiles fueron destrozados cuando estuvieron a no más de 2 metros de alcanzar su objetivo, producto de un par de criatura hechas de hilos que se asemejaban a unas palomas, las cuales protegían a Illyasviel del daño.

—"Ara, ara. Qué miedo"— La peliblanca dijo con miedo fingido —"¿Atacar por detrás? Pareces una bestia salvaje. ¿O acaso ese es el estilo Tohsaka, Rin?"— Illyasviel pregunto, volteándose para ver a la mencionada pelinegra.

La adolescente se hallaba a unos metros por detrás de la peliblanca —"Fuiste tú la que empezó. En una batalla abierta no hay ataques sorpresa. ¿O es que acaso piensas presentarte de nuevo?"— Rin comentó de manera burlona esperando poder afectar la compostura de Illyasviel.

—"¿Mm? ¿Presentarme de nuevo?... Si fueras mi Onii_Chan tal vez lo consideraría, pero ese no es el caso contigo. No tengo el más mínimo interés en ti"— La peliblanca refutó con superioridad en su voz. —"Es más, ¿Por qué perdería mi tiempo con alguien que está a punto de morir?"— Illyasviel agregó al mismo tiempo en que le ordenaba a sus "familiares" atacar a la chica.

Los dos familiares avanzaron hacia su objetivo y atacaron a Rin con balas de energía mágica, pero para la fortuna de la pelinegra ella logró esquivar los ataques. Sin embargo, la situación no era de lo más favorecedora para la chica de ojos azules puesto que los familiares continuaron con su arremetida, así que Rin procedió a hacer una retirada estratégica con la esperanza de salir del alcance de los ayudantes de Illyasviel.

Rin corrió hacia los arboles, usándolos para evadir los disparos de los ayudantes mágicos pero las criaturas hechas de hilos no cedieron y continuaron con la persecución.

—"¡Tsk!"— Rin chasqueó su lengua en frustración. Ella decidió ir a la ofensiva y atacar a las criaturas con balas de maná.

Sin embargo, las aves de hilos eran muy persistentes y escurridizas ya que esquivaban los ataques de la pelinegra y respondían con sus propias balas de maná haciendo que Rin retrocediera hasta tropezar con algo y caer al suelo, justo en un gran agujero y terminar casi atascada dentro del agujero.

No hace falta ser un genio para saber que eso enojó a la chica en gran medida. Literalmente era algo patético verla en esa incómoda posición -(Persiguen a su presa por sí solo. Y pese a su pequeño tamaño, producen maná. ¡Son como magos en miniatura!)– Rin se quejó levantándose con dificultad del agujero -(Pero un ayudante tan poderoso debe tener un límite)– Ella agregó mientras comenzaba a trazar un plan de acción.

Por otro lado, Illyasviel caminaba tranquilamente en la búsqueda de la pelinegra. No parecía preocupada por Rin en lo absoluto, y en lugar sonreía como si fuera un día en el parque.

-"Parece que eres más hábil de lo que pensé. Bueno, si ese es el caso, entonces sacaré dos más por si las moscas"– La niña comentó usando un par de mechones de su cabello para crear otro par familiares.

-(¡¿Qué diablos—¡¿Puede hacer más de esas cosas usando su propio cabello?!)– La sorpresa que la pelinegra sentía era muy grande pero no se acobardaría.

Rin saco un par de gemas de sus bolsillos y se preparó para atacar. Salió de su escondite y camino hacia la niña pequeña con un plan ya trazado en su mente.

-"¿Eh? ¿Piensas atacarme de frente?"– Illyasviel preguntó sorprendida. Tenía que reconocer el valor de la pelinegra, aunque fuera una suicida por pelear de frente contra una enemiga que tenía la ventaja numérica –"Debo admitir que, o eres muy valiente o muy tonta. Pero como sea, haré esto rápido"- La niña dijo de forma casual y con un movimiento de su muñeca le ordenó a sus ayudantes que matarán a Rin.

Sin embargo, esa era justo lo que la pelinegra esperó.

 _ **-'¡GANDR!'-**_ La pelinegra a todo pulmón, anunciando su hechizo mientras arrojaba las gemas al aire.

 _ ***BZZZZT***_

Y dichas piedras alteraron su propia composición y se transformaron en un gran escudo esmeralda que la protegió de los disparos de Illyasviel. Esto creo una apertura en la defensa de la niña de cabello plateado puesto que sus mascotas no eran capaces de penetrar el escudo.

Rápidamente Rin disparó orbes de mana hacia los familiares de Illyasviel, destruyendo con éxito dos de ellos. De inmediato la pelinegra sonrió con confianza, creyendo que su plan resultaría sin mayores percances

-"Solo quedan dos más y acaba—"- Ella estuvo a punto de celebrar su victoria. Pero…

 _ ***¡KRRRSSSHHH! ¡FZZZZZT!***_

Su escudo fue perforado por un proyectil que la niña de ojos rojos le arrojó. Rin ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para procesar lo que pasó, tan solo sintió una violenta brisa cerca de su cara cuando el proyectil de Illyasviel le pasó de largo. Y lo peor es que ella casi perdió su cabeza si no se hubiera movido en el último instante.

–(¡¿Pueden cambiar de forma?!)- Rin gritó en sus adentros con shock escrito en su rostro. ¡¿Uno de los familiares de Illyasviel se transformó en una espada?!

–"Puedes defenderte bien de Dëgen pero no de Zülle, ¿no?"- La pequeña niña comentó con soberbia mientras alteraba la forma de su segundo familiar para que éste tomase la forma de una espada –"Es una lástima. Pensé que podrías entretenerme por un buen rato. Pero parece que me equivoque. Bien, creo que es hora de terminar con esto de una vez. Después de todo, la mejor forma de matar a un ciervo tan vulgar sería atravesarlo, ¿no?"- Illyasviel agregó, disparando la espada a una velocidad increíble.

Pero justo cuando Rin estaba a punto de recibir el ataque de la niña, unas flechas de color carmesí surcaron el cielo para interceptar la espada voladora.

 _ ***¡Clang! ¡Clang!***_

Con una precisión increíble, los proyectiles destruyeron el arma de Illyasviel como si fuera de papel, haciendo que la niña chasqueará su lengua en frustración y mirará hacia la ciudad. Sitio de donde salieron las flechas.

Rin aprovechó la oportunidad para retirarse de la zona. Estaba claro que ella necesitaría apoyo para poder vencer a la Master de Berserker.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Archer se hallaba en un rascacielos con su arco en sus manos y se encontraba aliviado de haber intervenido en el momento propicio. Pero su alivio se convirtió en angustia cuando percibió algo raro provenir del bosque.

–(¿Qué es esto?... No puede ser)- Archer se puso nervioso y rápidamente contacto a Rin con su enlace telepático –"¡Rin, tienes que salir de ahí de inmediato! ¡Assassin está ahí!"- Sus gritos no se hicieron esperar.

Y las preocupaciones del hombre estaban bien infundadas porque el Servant que se especializaba en matar otros Master estaba en la misma zona que la pelinegra.

–(Maldita sea. Esta línea de tiempo es muy molesta. ¿Por qué no pude ser invocado en mi línea de tiempo original?)-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el momento en el que ella recibió el alarmante comunicado de su Servant, la mente de Rin comenzó a trabajar mil veces más rápido. ¿Assassin estaba aquí? Si ese era el caso, entonces estaba en un grave peligro.

–"¡¿Assassin?! ¡¿Dónde se encuentra?!"- La pelinegra pregunto con nerviosismo. Ella apenas fue capaz de sobrevivir a su encuentro con Illyasviel, ¿Y ahora tenía que preocuparse no por uno sino por DOS pares de Masters y Servants?

 _-{¡No logro verlo bien desde mi posición! ¡Tampoco puedo percibir a otros Master! ¡Así que sal de ahí AHORA!}-_

Rin no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces, ella sabía que la clase Assassin se especializan en el combate silencioso, siempre atacando desde las sombras como su nombre indica.

Pero ella estaba sorprendida por el comportamiento del Servant rojo. Archer casi siempre se mantenía sereno y arrogante hasta el final, por lo que escucharlo hablar de ese modo era preocupante.

–"¡Eso ya lo sé, idiota! ¡No soy una novata—!"- Rin exclamó con enojo intentando buscar un lugar para ocultarse.

Pero en ese momento ella sintió como una fuerza invisible apretaba su garganta. Algo la había atrapado.

–"¡Tsk! ¡Maldición!"- Ella gruño en el momento en que una figura oscura apareció frente a ella.

Se trataba de Assassin, quien resultó ser una chica de cabello violeta que no parecía ser mayor que ella. Ella usaba unas ropas negras un tanto reveladoras y traía una máscara con forma de calavera para cubrir su rostro.

 _-{¡Rin! ¡Rin, responde! ¡Rápido, usa un Sello de Comando para invocarme antes de que ella te mate!}-_ Archer le grito a su Master en un intento desesperado por salvarla.

Pero Rin no respondió. No porque ella no quisiera hacerlo sino porque Assassin no se lo permitía. La chica de cabello violeta sujetaba el cuello de la pelinegra con fuerza evitando que usase su voz para pedir ayuda.

A la pelinegra se le hacía más y más difícil respirar. Ella trató inútilmente de forcejear para liberarse, ¿Pero qué puede hacer un humano contra un Servant? Era inútil desde el comienzo imponer resistencia.

–"Gaaak…Ahh…Hhhha"- La pelinegra trató de respirar pero la Servant asesina no se lo permitía.

Poco a poco la luz en los ojos de la pelinegra se fue apagando, sus respiraciones se volvieron más lentas así como su ritmo cardiaco. Ella estaba muriendo y lo sabía… Sin embargo, ella no moriría aquí.

–"¡TOHSAKA!"-

-""?!""-

Una voz familiar resonó en los oídos de las chicas, era la voz de un chico molesto.

 _ ***¡FZZZZZT!***_

Assassin liberó a Rin arrojándola al suelo y dio un gran salto para evitar que una espada voladora le cortara la cabeza. La asesina tuvo suerte porque el arma logró perforar una roca enorme partiéndola a la mitad.

La Servant de cabello violeta observó como Daisuke aprecia de la nada justo frente a ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron y en ese instante Assassin sintió un poderoso puñetazo en su cara que la mandó a volar varios metros.

–"¡Vuelve a tocarla y juro que te mataré, Assassin!"- El adolescente grito con furia mientras era rodeado por una aura verdosa.

Por otro lado, la pelinegra logró recobrar la conciencia y tomó grandes bocanas de aire mientras observaba a su salvador con una expresión aliviada –"E… Emi… ¿Emiya_Kun?"- Rin dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Creo que vine justo a tiempo. Otro segundo y ya habrías muerto, Tohsaka"- Daisuke dijo con seriedad y sin despegar su vista de Assassin, la cual ya se había recobrado del golpe.

-"Lo tenía bajo control"- La chica refutó con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

-"Sí, como no"- El joven de cabello azul respondió, volteando a ver a Rin con una expresión relajada –"Decidí apoyarte en tu combate con Illyasviel, pero parece que las cosas tomaron un rumbo diferente"- Daisuke agregó extendiendo su mano.

 _ ***¡FZZZT!***_

En ese instante, la gran espada incrustada en la roca regreso a las manos de su amo como si tuviera vida propia.

El espadachín se preparó para el combate, manteniendo a la pelinegra detrás de él –"¿Alguna idea de cómo vencerla?"- Él pregunto.

Rin asintió –"Sí. Ella es de la clase Assassin, un tipo de Servant que se especializa en acabar con los Master en lugar de otros Servants. Su principal habilidad es el Ocultamiento de Presencia, con la cual pueden esconderse Pero a pesar de ser Servants, ellos son considerados la clase más débil debido a que son incapaces de luchar en la primera línea como las Tres Clases de Caballeros"- La pelinegra dijo explicando las habilidades de la Servant.

–"Ya veo. Entonces ella es la más débil en el departamento del combate cuerpo a cuerpo… Pero… Hay algo en ella que me pone en alerta"- Daisuke comento mientras miraba a la Servants de ropas negras con recelo.

-"¡Ohohoho! ¡Parece que encontré un contendiente digno!"

-"?!"-

Pero en ese mismo instante una voz masculina resonó en el lugar alertando a Rin y Daisuke quienes observaron en todas direcciones para poder encontrar la fuente.

-"¡Sono qui, amici!"- La voz habló de nuevo, esta vez en italiano.

Rin y Daisuke observaron como una figura emergía de las sombras como un fantasma desde el suelo, quedando justo al lado de Assassin y rodearla con su brazo derecho mientras sonreía con humor.

Se trataba de un adolescente muy alto que tenía cabello negro azabache y unos ojos rojos como la sangre, y además él contaba con un físico muy musculoso y una cicatriz de corte en su ojo izquierdo. Él tenía puesto el uniforme masculino de la Academia Homurahara con la excepción de que él traía su saco marrón abierto, revelando una camiseta ajustada de color negro.

-""¡¿T-Tiberios_San/Kun?!""- Los dos Master exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-"Aye, es bueno verlos, Dai, Rin"- Tiberios saludó con una sonrisa amable.

-"¡Espera un momento, Tiberios_San! ¡¿Eres un Master?!"- Daisuke exclamó en shock.

El pelinegro mostró una sonrisa divertida ante la sorpresa de sus compañeros de clase –"Sí, lo soy. Aunque no es una sorpresa porque también soy un mago"- Tiberios dijo mostrando el dorso de su mano izquierda, donde tenía estigmas rojos.

-"Así que tú eres el Master de Assassin, ¿eh?"- Rin dijo con seriedad mientras se preparaba para dispararle al adolescente musculoso con una bala de energía mágica.

-"De nuevo, sí. Ese soy yo"- El pelinegro respondió agitando su mano libre para luego señalar a su Servant con ella –"Esta encantadora chica que ven aquí es mi Servant. Ella es Assassin pero yo la llamo Serenity"- Él agregó sin perder su sonrisa, presentando a la chica de cabello violeta.

-"Es un placer conocerlos"- La chica con mascara dijo con una voz fría y sin emociones.

-"¡Hah! ¡Ella es tan linda, ¿no lo creen?!"- El pelinegro comentó mientras se acercaba a la chica y abrazarla desde atrás.

Mencionada Servant mantenía su actitud fría, pero Daisuke logró divisar lo que parecía ser un sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica enmascarada. ¿Cómo es que él lo sabe? Eso es un misterio. Simplemente era una corazonada.

-"Entonces… ¿Estás aquí para matarnos?"- Daisuke preguntó con desconfianza.

-"¡Gaaak! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Solo les puse una pequeña prueba a ustedes dos! ¡Eso es todo! ¡Non farò niente per loro!"- El pelinegro respondió con una mueca de disgusto.

-"Eso me parece difícil de creer. Hasta hace unos pocos momentos, tú Servant intentó matarme a sangre fría. De no haber sido por Emiya_Kun, ya estaría muerta"- Rin refutó con frialdad.

-"¡Dios, eres muy rencorosa, Rin! ¿No podemos llevarnos bien como buenos amigos?"- El pelinegro comentó en un intento por aligerar el ambiente pero solo recibió una mirada peligrosa por parte de la chica pelinegra –"¡Merda! ¡Está bien, ustedes me atraparon! ¡Sí! ¡INTENTÉ matarlos a ustedes dos! ¡Pero por buenas razones!"- Tiberios declaró rascándose su nariz con frustración en su rostro.

Esa respuesta no le agradó a Daisuke para nada –"¡¿Y cuáles razones son esas, uh?!"- Él grito apuntando al joven pelinegro joven con su espada.

Éste último simplemente sonrió con salvajismo, revelando su dentadura llena de colmillos de lobo –"¿Por qué lo hice? ¡Quería asegurarme si ustedes dos eran verdaderos contendientes!"- Él grito con un brillo hambriento en sus ojos.

Tanto Daisuke como Rin dieron un paso atrás de forma involuntaria. Realmente no les gustaba la sonrisa del pelinegro. Esa sonrisa era un mal augurio.

-"¡¿Hoh?! ¡No se asusten! ¡SOLO QUIERO LUCHAR CONTRA USTEDES HASTA LA MUERTE!"- El joven de ojos rojos exclamó con un brillo malvado en su mirada.

-(Así que esta es la verdadera personalidad de Tiberios, ¿eh? Menudo desquiciado)- Daisuke pensó con algo de temor.

-(Esto es malo. Si lo que escuche sobre la familia de Tiberios_Kun es cierto, entonces estamos en graves problemas)- Rin pensó mientras sacaba un par de gemas.

-"Si ustedes no atacan… ¡Entonces yo lo haré!"- El pelinegro declaró.

En ese instante, una poderosa aura rojiza cubrió el cuerpo de Tiberios como una barrera protectora la cual generaba una gran cantidad de calor en la zona.

Esa fue la señal que Daisuke necesitó para atacar. Él inmediatamente reforzó su cuerpo con magia y empleó su Time Alter para desplazarse hasta el pelinegro y arremeter con un tajo descendente.

 _ ***¡CLANG!***_

-"¡¿Qué carajos—"- El pervertido exclamó en shock

-"¡Imposible!"- Rin dijo con sorpresa mesclada con miedo.

La razón por la cual ambos adolescente estaban tan sorprendido era qué Tiberios bloqueó el ataque de Daisuke ¡Con una mano desnuda!

El pelinegro mostraba una sonrisa retorcida que revelada su sed de sangre –"¡De eso estaba hablando, Emiya!"- Él exclamó para luego golpear el estomago de Daisuke con un poderoso puñetazo.

-"¡WAAAAGH!"- El chico de ojos verdes vomita sangre por la fuerza detrás de semejante golpe y salió disparado hacia los arboles a una velocidad cegadora, destruyendo algunos de ellos por el mero impacto.

-"¡Emiya_Kun!"- Rin corrió para socorrer al chico de cabello azul pero Assassin se interpuso en el camino evitando que ella pudiera ayudar a Daisuke –"¡Muévete, Assassin!"- Ella gritó con furia.

Sin embargo, la Servant femenina se mantuvo en su misma posición sin tener intenciones de quitarse del medio.

Dándose cuenta de que la chica enmascarada no se movería, la pelinegra encaró a Tiberios con odio –"¡¿Qué intentas hacer, Tiberios_Kun?! ¡¿Acaso piensas matarnos uno a uno?!"- La pelinegra exclamó.

-"…"- Tiberios se quedó mirando a Rin en silencio con una mirada vacía que la hizo vacilar –"Me importa poco lo que una mocosa engreída como tú opine, Tohsaka. Solo quiero pelear contra Daisuke. Tú eres nada… Nah… Eres menos que nada"- El pelinegro dijo mientras se quitaba su saco y lo tiraba al suelo para luego caminar hasta donde se encontraba el pervertido.

-"Maldito—"-

Las palabras del pelinegro fueron un golpe directo y muy bajo al orgullo de la chica. ¿Este chico la había insultado diciéndole que no valía la pena luchar contra ella?

-"¿Hm? ¿Acaso toqué un nervio?... Hahhhh. ¿Sabes qué? No me interesa. No eres más que la niña consentida de una familia de magos. Tú siempre obtuviste lo que querías sin siquiera preocuparte por nadie más… Ni siquiera tú propia hermana. Eres patética"- Tiberius dijo con desdén y veneno en su voz.

-"¡BASTARDO!"-

La chica pelinegra explotó. Le arrojó a Tiberios una gran cantidad de gemas, las cuales brillaron con intensidad y estallaron de tal forma que crearon un torrente de fuego y relámpagos que consumieron la figura del pelinegro.

El vórtice de llamas se expandió y ascendió al cielo para luego explotar. Creando una gran cortina de humo que cubrió la zona donde Rin y Assassin se encontraban.

Por un momento, la chica con coletas gemelas pensó que había acabado con la vida del pelinegro…

-"¿Eso es lo mejor que puede hacer?"-

-"¡¿Qué—"-

Pero la voz del pelinegro se heló la sangre a la chica.

 _ **(Fate/Stay Night [Unlimited Blade Works] OST: Berserker Theme)**_

 _ ***¡FSSSSSSHHHH!***_

Un poderoso torrente de aire arremolinado disipó la nube de humo y en cráter recién formado se encontraba Tiberios. ¡¿Y él estaba completamente ileso?! ¡Eso era absurdo!

Sí, era muy absurdo como para que fuera cierto. ¿Acaso él se protegió con una barrera mágica? ¿Él usó un Mystic Code que se especializa en la defensa?

-"¡¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste a esa explosión?!"- Rin halló valor suficiente para expresar sus pensamientos a pesar de que ella estuviera asustada.

Tiberios la miró con aburrimiento mientras ladeaba la cabeza –"Mm… ¿El termino Resistencia Mágica te suena conocido, Rin?"- Él preguntó de forma vaga ganado una mirada de puro shock por parte de la chica –"Poseo una Resistencia Mágica del mismo nivel que la Saber de Daisuke. Tus hechizos son como cosquillas para mí"- El pelinegro declaró con aburrimiento antes de continuar con su camino, dejando a Rin completamente atónita.

 _ **(Fate/Stay Night [Unlimited Blade Works] OST: Berserker Theme. Fin)**_

El pelinegro siguió el camino destrucción que dejó Daisuke hasta que finalmente él encontró a su presa.

El pervertido se hallaba estampado en una roca, él tenía sangre corriendo por su frente y apenas si era capaz de mantener la conciencia luego de semejante golpe.

Tiberios se detuvo a menos de un metro de distancia entre él y Daisuke, y observó al joven de ojos verdes por unos momentos –"Vamos, Emiya. Sé tú eres mucho más rudo que esto"- El pelinegro se quejó mientras le daba golpecitos en la cabeza del pervertido.

-"¡Tsk! ¡GRRRROOOOAAAHHH"- Daisuke rugió con furia mientras daba un embate con su espada destinado a decapitar al pelinegro, pero éste último levanto su brazo derecho de forma perezosa y bloqueó el ataque de Daisuke como si nada.

-"Eso no basta"-

 _ ***¡BAAAAAAM!***_

El adolescente de pelo negro atacó con un poderoso puñetazo impactó en el estomago del Emiya, con una fuerza tan abrumadora que el mismo golpe destruyó la roca como mero daño colateral.

-"¡GAAAAK!"- Daisuke vomita más sangre ante la fuerza devastadora del puñetazo. Él podía jurar que escuchó como sus huesos eran rotos por la potencia del ataque.

 _ **(Fate/Stay Night [Unlimited Blade Works] OST: Souls to Fight)**_

El adolescente de cabello azul estaba de cuclillas en el suelo usando a Caliber para mantenerse en pie, respiraba con dificultad y tenía sangre escurriendo por su boca.

En cuanto a su oponente, ése se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y caminaba con suma calma hasta el mal herido espadachín hasta que se detuvo justo frente a él.

Tiberios se agachó para estar cara a cara con Daisuke –"¿Sabes una cosa, Emiya? Si no te defiendes entonces tendré que matar a Tohsaka para no aburrirme"- El pelinegro declaró con una mirada salvaje en su rostro.

-"¡¿Huh?!"-

-"Escuchaste bien, Emiya. Voy a matar a tu preciosa compañera como si fuera un simple insecto… Quien sabe… Tal incluso deba violarla un poco"- Cada palabra que el pelinegro escupía enfurecía al pervertido aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-"¿Qué dijiste?"- El chico de ojos verdes volvió a preguntar, esta vez con una expresión furiosa y con un aura verde rodeando su cuerpo.

La sonrisa en la cara de Tiberios solo se ensanchó -"Heh… No es como si pudieras hacer algo para detener—"-

 _ ***¡BAAAAM!***_

La voz del pelinegro murió cuando éste recibió un poderoso gancho directo en su mandíbula que lo hizo escupir sangre y lo mandó a volar hasta chocar contra un árbol.

-"¡YOSH! ¡ESO ES LO QUE QUERÍA VER, EMIYA!"- El pelinegro exclamó con emoción mientras adoptaba una pose de combate al estilo boxeador.

 _ **-'Time Alter: Quintuple Accel'-**_ El pervertido habló con una voz suave al tiempo en que desapareció de la vista del pelinegro.

-"¡¿Huh?! ¿Adónde se fue el pervertido?"- Tiberios abrió sus ojos en sorpresa –"¿Arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha? ¿Dónde?"- El pelinegro escaneo el sitio con su mirada en la búsqueda de su oponente pero no encontró a nadie.

 _ ***¡FSSSSSHH!***_

-"¡NGGGHH!"-

Pero sí sintió una hoja metálica cortaba su espalda como mantequilla. Rápidamente Tiberios se volteó para encarar al espadachín y atacarlo con un puñetazo.

 _ ***¡THOOOM!***_

Daisuke logró bloquear a duras penas el ataque de Tiberios con la parte plana de su espada pero la fuerza del pelinegro hizo que él retrocediera varios metros. Pero no se rindió y atacó a Tiberios con la velocidad de una bala usando embates, tajadas y estocadas para terminar con su rival.

-"¡Tsk! ¡Qué espada más molesta tienes, Emiya!"- El pelinegro exclamó con frustración mientras interceptaba los ataques de Daisuke con sus propios puños. Intercambiaban golpes de tal forma que chispas volaban con cada impacto.

Es posible que nadie lograra notarlo pero el adolescente pelinegro estaba siendo lastimado por la espada del pervertido. Recibía cuchilladas por cada bloqueo que él hacía. Eran pequeñas y no parecían ser más grandes que las cortadas hechas por una navaja de bolsillo, pero él recibía heridas.

-"¡Grooaahh!"-

En ese momento, Daisuke esquivo un gancho izquierdo y atacó con un tajo ascendente que Tiberios apenas y tuvo tiempo para esquivar. El pervertido aprovechó esto para atacarlo con un embate que impactó en el abdomen del pelinegro, haciéndolo retroceder varios metros.

Tiberios se recompuso y se lanzó al ataque una vez más con un puño listo para impactar en la cara del pervertido, pero éste último se las arreglo para esquivar el ataque del pelinegro y atacarlo por la espalda.

 _ ***¡Fsssssshh!***_

Sin embargo, el adolescente musculoso lo esquivó al agacharse y le dio una patada al Daisuke en el mentón, haciendo que el pervertido se desorientada cuando aterrizó.

-"¡Ahora sí te tengo, Emiya!"- El pelinegro rugió mientras corría hacia su presa.

-(Mierda. Es casi tan resistente como Berserker. Si yo no terminó con éste combate pronto, entonces Tohsaka y Saber podrían morir)- El pervertido reaccionó de inmediato y atacó a con una técnica que podía acabar con el combate de inmediato o dejarlo en un estado incluso peor -(Refuerza tu cuerpo hasta el límite. Libera acumula tanto mana como te sea posible. Enfócalo todo en tu espada. ¡Y libéralo como un estallido de mana!)- Daisuke rápidamente mentalizó los pasos a seguir para liberar su técnica.

Él usó magia de reforzamiento para amplificar las capacidades de su cuerpo, acumulando más y más mana dentro de él, lo enfocó todo en la punta de su arma… ¡Y él atacó a su enemigo con una tajada devastadora!

 _ **-'¡FLASH STRIKE!'-**_

-"¡NGGGRRAAAHHH!"- El pelinegro gritó de dolor cuando sintió una fuerza que desgarraba su brazo izquierdo de tal forma que, de hecho, casi se sintió como si fuera a perder la extremidad.

 _ ***¡FZZZZZZT!***_

Una corriente de aire comprimido se desplazo como una onda cortante que partió a la mitad varios árboles que se hallaban a cien metros a la redonda. Y también creó una cortina de fuego debido a la fricción extrema, pero afortunadamente no generaría incendios por eso.

La fuerza del ataque de Daisuke arrojó a Tiberios hacia una enorme roca, destruyéndola por el mero impacto.

 _ **(Fate/Stay Night [Unlimited Blade Works] OST: Souls to Fight. Fin)**_

-"Hahhhh…. Ahhhh"- Daisuke cayó de rodillas en el suelo mientras respiraba con pesadez –"¡Ngggghhh! ¡Grraaahh!"- Y al poco tiempo comenzó a sentir las repercusiones de su técnica.

La fuerza explosiva del Flash Strike era muy grande para que su cuerpo lo tolerara. Él literalmente desgarró sus músculos y casi fríe sus nervios de su brazo derecho, y por si eso fuera poco su piel había sufrido quemaduras de tercer grado.

Sí, él uso esa misma técnica contra Berserker pero –"Mierda. Olvidé que si la uso al 100% de su capacidad, yo siempre me llevó la peor parte"- El pervertido se rió en voz baja para calmar los gritos de dolor de sus músculos desgarrados.

Si bien su factor curativo lo ayudaría a recuperarse de una lesión así, no significaba que no fuera en extremo doloroso. Él sentía como si sus nervios ardieran, sus huesos estaban prácticamente destrozados y su mano por poco terminaba carbonizada.

Pero el dolor valió la pena ya que terminó con su enemigo—

-"Wow. Ese último ataque fue un verdadero golpe"-

En el instante que Daisuke escuchó la voz de Tiberios, su corazón se detuvo por medio segundo. Lentamente el pervertido alzó la mirada para ver al pelinegro parado frente a él con una sonrisa amable.

Si bien estaba para como si nada frente al Emiya, Tiberios tenía una gran herida en su brazo izquierdo y en su torso. Era un corte muy profundo ubicado en su hombro lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir el torso del pelinegro, y en su abdomen tenía centenares de cortes profundos que derramaban gran cantidad de sangre. Pero nada de eso parecía afectar al adolescente musculoso.

-"¡¿Qué—"- Las palabras no salieron de la boca de Daisuke.

* * *

 _ **El primer combate oficial de Daisuke en la Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial ha comenzado de forma inesperada.**_

 _ **Ahora nuestro protagonista esta contra las cuerdas en una difícil situación ya que el Maestro de Assasssin demostró ser un enemigos muy poderoso.**_

 _ **¿Daisuke logrará ganar?**_

 _ **¡Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo de Fate/Stay Night [New Destiny]!**_

* * *

 **Fate/Stay Night [New Destiny] Ending 1: Believe by Kalafina**

* * *

 **¡Yyyy corte!**

 **¡Eso fue todo por ahora!**

 **Supongo que ya notaron los otros cambios en la línea de tiempo. Apuesto a que no se esperaban la aparición del Master de Assassin, ¿o sí?**

 **Ahora Daisuke está en graves problemas ya que su mejor técnica fue bloqueada por su oponente, y para colmo de males éste último se encuentra listo para seguir luchando.**

 **Por cieeeeerto, antes de que cualquiera de ustedes se queje de que Daisuke no debería ser capaz de quitarle una vida a Berserker, les diré una cosa:** _ **Flash Strike**_ **no es una técnica común y corriente, de hecho hay un gran trasfondo referente a cómo fue que Daisuke la aprendió.**

 **En fin, cualquier duda que tengan o sugerencia háganlas en la caja de comentarios.**

 **Sin más que añadir, me despido.**

 **Y en las inmortales palabras de Atlas: "Comenten, ¿quieren?" BD**


	5. Chapter 5

-"Los Maestros más fuertes de la Guerra"- Personaje Hablando.

-(El Maestro de Assassin y la Maestra de Berserker)- Personaje Pensando.

 _-{Maldita Guerra de Mierda}-_ Personaje Hablando vía Telepatía.

 _ **-'I am the bone of my sword'-**_ Técnica, Hechizo, Noble Phantasm.

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Combate en el Cementerio**

 **¡El tifón que aniquila todo a su paso!**

 **¡Revenge Tornado!**

* * *

 **Fate/Stay Night [New Destiny] Opening 1: Ideal White by Mashiro Ayano**

* * *

 _ ***¡BAM BAM BAM BAM!***_

La zona boscosa cercana a la Iglesia Kotomine temblaba con violencia a causa de los embates violentos del Sirviente oscuro, Berserker, mientras éste peleaba contra la Sirviente de la Espada en un duelo mortal.

Saber peleaba con todo lo que tenía para frenar al gigante oscuro, ella sabía que el monstruo la superaba en todo sentido en el departamento de la fuerza, resistencia y velocidad. Sin embargo, Berserker era quien estaba contra las cuerdas en este combate.

 _ ***¡FSSSSHHHH!***_

El aire arremolinado de la espada invisible de la mujer espadachín cortó la carne del monstruo con suma facilidad. A pesar de que Berserker era capaz de "ver" el arma de la chica rubia, él no era capaz de moverse con libertad en una zona llena de obstáculos.

 **-"¡** ▄▄███ **!"-** Berserker rugió con furia mientras agitaba su hacha-espada de un lado a otro como todo un animal, él comenzaba a perder la paciencia y comenzó a destruir todas las lapidas y arboles de la zona para eliminar aquello que lo frenaba.

-"¡Tsk!"- Saber chasqueó su lengua al notar las intenciones de su oponente por eliminar los obstáculos y rápidamente ella se lanzó hacia él para atacarlo con su espada invisible.

 _ ***¡CLANG!***_

Pero el enorme monstruo bloqueó el ataque de la chica rubia con relativa facilidad y procedió a contraatacar con muchos embates con el objetivo de despedazar a la Sirviente femenina.

Afortunadamente la habilidad y destreza de Saber como mujer espadachín le permitió bloquear, evadir y desviar los ataques de su enorme oponente. Berserker puede tener la ventaja en el aspecto físico pero ella contaba con su habilidad para contraatacar.

A medida que la batalla escalaba y se hacía más intensa, Saber comenzó a retroceder por la abrumadora fuerza de su adversario. Cada golpe y tajada del gigante oscuro hacían que ella perdiese más terreno obligándola a dar un gran salto para crear distancia entre los dos.

-(Es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensé. Pero al menos Daisuke se encuentra fuera de peligro)- Ella pensó mientras evadía los ataques del Sirviente loco, creyendo que su Maestro estaba a salvo… Poco sabia ella que Daisuke estaba una situación muy peligrosa.

 **-0-**

Al otro lado del bosque, una batalla intensa entre dos Maestros se estaba llevando a cabo.

Dos sombras que se movían a gran velocidad chocaban entre sí, el sonido del metal resonaba en la zona. Los dos guerreros luchaban con vigor. Estos eran Daisuke y Tiberius, Los Maestros de Saber y Assassin respectivamente.

 _ ***¡THOOOOOOM!***_

-"¡GWAAAAAAAAAK!"- Daisuke vomitó sangre al sentir como el puño del adolescente musculoso impactaba contra su abdomen, mandándolo a volar hasta chocar contra uno de los arboles.

-"Eso se vuelve muy aburrido, Emiya. Hasta hace unos momentos lo estabas haciendo bastante bien, pero ahora no puedes ni mantenerte en pie"- El adolescente de ojos rojos comentó decepcionado mientras caminaba hasta su rival.

Daisuke simplemente se reincorporó y se puso en posición defensiva. Su estado era deplorable, la sangre escurría de su frente y su boca, tenía muchos moretones en sus brazos y rostro debido a los embates de Tiberios y también respiraba con mucha dificultad.

Por otro lado, el mencionado joven de grandes músculos estaba en mejores condiciones, relativamente hablando. Las únicas heridas significativas que tenía él eran los cortes profundos que obtuvo cuando Daisuke utilizó su técnica contra él, pero Tiberius no parecía verse afectado por ello en lo absoluto.

-(Maldita sea. Tiberius es muy fuerte. Me atrevería a decir que es más fuerte que Lancer en el aspecto de la fuerza bruta)- El adolescente de cabello azul pensó mientras se preparaba para otro asalto de su enemigo –(Mierda. Y por si fuera poco, mi brazo derecho aún no ha sanado por completo. No creo que yo pueda durar mucho si no recibo apoyo)- Daisuke pensó apretando sus dientes en frustración.

-"Haaaaahhhh… Emiya. ¿Estás llegando a tu límite, verdad?"- Tiberios pregunto con decepción en su voz.

-"¡Heh! ¡No me hagas reír, bastardo! ¡Hacen falta mucho más que simples golpes para matarme!"- Daisuke respondió con confianza.

La respuesta de su rival hizo que Tiberios sonriera con salvajismo –"¡Yosh! ¡Entonces sigamos con esto!"- Él exclamó antes de desaparecer de la vista de Daisuke y luego aparecer justo frente a él.

-"?!"- Daisuke estaba sorprendido por tal despliegue de velocidad y no tuvo tiempo para bloquear el siguiente ataque del joven de cabello oscuro.

 _ ***BAAAM!***_

Tiberios atacó con una poderosa patada que conectó directamente en el abdomen de Daisuke, generando una onda expansiva por la fuerza y velocidad del ataque.

-"¡Waagghh—!"- El adolescente de cabello azul escupió una gran cantidad de sangre y saliva cuando él sintió la patada de su rival. Sus costillas se agrietaron y se rompieron, sus músculos se desgarraron y fue arrojado hacia una roca cercana.

 _ ***¡Thooom!***_

Daisuke terminó por atravesar el cuerpo de roca, destruyéndola en el proceso, y cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo. Apenas si era capaz de mantener la conciencia, su visión estaba borrosa y su abdomen gritaba de dolor.

La cortina de humo que liberó su violento choque inundó la zona con el polvo y suciedad, dificultando la visibilidad en gran medida para el protagonista. Pero entre la densa neblina de polvo, Daisuke fue capaz de observar una figura que se acercaba lentamente. Una sombra de más de 1.90 mts de altura, un cuerpo voluminoso y de grandes músculos, y unos ojos rojos como la sangre que brillaban de forma siniestra.

-"¡Mehehehe~! ¡Muéstrame más de tu resolución, Emiya!"- La sombra habló mientras atravesaba la cortina de humo y la disipaba con un movimiento de su brazo.

Daisuke estaba contra las cuerdas, pues su enemigo era un Maestro de la Guerra del Santo Grial—No, no era por eso. El Maestro frente a él era mucho más peligroso que eso. Tiberius era un verdadero monstruo. Su fuerza y resistencia superaban al pervertido de ojos verdes por mucho.

Pero el espadachín de cabello azul hizo caso omiso a sus heridas y se levantó una vez más. Sostenía su espada con fuerza y se puso en posición defensiva. Él sabía que no sería capaz de ganar en un combate de frente, pero eso no importaba.

-(¡Mierda! Si no logro vencerlo, entonces matará a Tohsaka. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer contra él? Es más fuerte de lo que soy yo y su resistencia es muy alta)- Fue en ese preciso instante que Daisuke se le ocurrió una idea –(Un momento. Ahora que me doy cuenta, él no ha intentado atacarme con hechizos de larga distancia. En su lugar, se la ha pasado atacándome con sus puños)- Daisuke pensó recordando que durante todo el combate, Tiberios no ha usado ningún hechizo de larga distancia –(Y además, no es tan veloz como Lancer. ¿Será posible que todo su poder dependa de su fuerza bruta?)- Con esto en mente, Daisuke tomó su distancia y entendió su brazo con Caliber apuntando a su enemigo.

Tiberius se detuvo y observó con curiosidad al pervertido –(¿Mm? ¿Se rindió?... No, no es eso. Él está planeando atacarme a distancia, ¿Eh?)- El adolescente de cabello negro pensó con una sonrisa confiada en su cara –(No importa lo que hagas, Emiya. Tus hechizos simplemente no podrán tocarme. Pero en fin, si quieres atacarme con Hechicería entonces no te detendré)- Tiberios abrió sus brazos como si él estuviera invitando a Daisuke a golpearlo –"Vamos, Emiya. Te daré un golpe libre"- Él dijo esto sin vacilar.

Daisuke por su parte solo sonríe ante eso. Tiberius lo estaba subestimando… Un error muy grave.

 _ **-'Pierce the defenses and destroy the flesh (1). ¡Crimson Drill!'-**_ En el instante en que Daisuke hizo su encantamiento, una esfera de energía se formó alrededor de Caliber y transmutó a un cilindro en espiral.

 _ ***¡FZZZZZZHHHHH!***_

La masa de energía con forma de taladró voló a gran velocidad contra el adolescente de ojos rojos, quien permaneció impasible. Él podía esquivar ese ataque con facilidad pero le dio su palabra a Daisuke que le concedería un tiro libre… Pero el hecho de que el pervertido usó esa táctica lo enfureció bastante, no por el hechizo en sí sino por la clase de hechizo que era.

-"¡¿Un hechizo de una-línea?! ¡¿Eso es todo?!"- Tiberius gritó con furia al tiempo en que el taladro entró en contacto con su piel… Solo para romperse en mil pedazos.

-"Maldición. Él tiene Resistencia Mágica"- Daisuke gruñó por lo bajo, su ataque no surtió efecto en su enemigo y eso lo enojó bastante.

-"Emiya"-

En ese instante, el pervertido escuchó la voz de Tiberius resonar en sus oídos y lo miró directamente. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y Daisuke sintió miedo cuando observó la furia en los ojos del estudiante musculoso.

-"¡¿Qué mierda fue eso, Huh?!"- Tiberius exclamó mientras liberaba un aura rojiza de su cuerpo –"¡Yo te di un tiro libre para que usaras tu mejor hechizo! ¡¿Y tú insultas mi honor usando ese hechizo de mierda?!"- A medida que Tiberios continuó replicando su aura se hacía más y más densa hasta el punto de cubrir su cuerpo en su totalidad como si fuera una segunda piel.

Era como una densa capa de energía que no solo protegía a su portador sino que amplificaba el poder destructivo de Tiberios.

-"¡Estoy muy encabronado ahora! ¡Muy muy encabronado, Emiya! ¡Si vuelves a insultarme de esa forma, te arrancaré la cabeza de cuajo!"- Tiberius rugió liberando su poderosa aura.

Daisuke estaba impresionado por decir poco. Esa aura era muy poderosa, era capaz de generar una onda de calor por todo el lugar comparable al de un horno en su máxima potencia. Y también creó una corriente de viento que sacudía las rocas más pequeñas.

Pero tan pronto como esa fuerza emergió del cuerpo de Tiberius, esta se calmó repentinamente cuando el adolescente de cabello oscuro dio varias respiraciones para recobrar la compostura.

-"Con esto dicho, continuemos con esto, Emiya"- Tiberius dijo con una expresión seria. Él estaba decepcionado, esa era la mejor definición para describir lo que él sentía justo ahora.

El pervertido estaba asustado pero no se acobardaría por ese tremendo despliegue de poder mágico. Sin decir una palabra, Daisuke extendió su mano y formó un orbe de energía oscura haciendo que éste último lo mirara con una expresión asesina.

-"¡¿Y ahora me atacarás con esa mierda?!"- Tiberios rugió con ira.

Daisuke no le hizo caso y disparó una bala de energía mágica hacia el adolescente de ojos rojos, quien los destruyó usando sus propios puños. No obstante, Daisuke continuó disparando una andanada de balas mágicas, y todas fueron interceptadas por Tiberius.

-"¡Si los hechizos de una-línea son infectivos contra mí entonces un hechizo simple como tu _**Gandr**_ es menos que nada contra mí!"- Tiberios dijo al tiempo que se lanzó contra Daisuke para atacarlo con un poderoso puñetazo.

 _ **-'Time Alter: Quintuple Accel'-**_

Sin embargo, Daisuke demostró ser más veloz cuando empleó su habilidad especial y evadió los ataques de Tiberios haciendo que el musculoso adolescente gruñera en frustración.

-(Ya entiendo. Su fuerza y resistencia son monstruosas… Pero es lento. Si lo comparo con Lancer… Él es una tortuga)- Daisuke pensaba mientras evadía los ataques para luego dar un gran salto y proceder a atacar con múltiples disparos que no surtían ningún efecto en Tiberius.

-"¡Es inútil!"- Tiberius gritó mientras perseguía a su presa para aplastarlo con sus poderosos golpes, los cuales eran esquivados por el pervertido con relativa facilidad y terminaron por impactaron en los arboles haciendo que éstos cayeran al suelo de forma violenta –"¡Deja de correr y pelea como un hombre!"- El adolescente de cabello oscuro rugió.

-(Sus movimientos son más lentos que los míos)- El pervertido notó eso y aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar con su espada.

 _ ***¡Fsssshhhh!***_

-"¡Nggghhh!"- Tiberius apretó sus dientes al sentir el filo de la espada cortar su espalda. Pero no era la gran cosa y de inmediato se volteó para atacar a Daisuke con un puñetazo, el cual fue esquivado por el pervertido.

Aunque Tiberius fue herido por ese último ataque, el corte no era lo suficientemente grave o profundo para ser considerado como una herida significativa -(Tsk. Mis ataques no tienen la fuerza suficiente para penetrar esa piel de acero que tiene)- Daisuke pensó con molestia –(El único ataque que puede penetrar su piel es mi _**Flash Strike**_ pero no puedo usar esa técnica de forma constante. Además, las otras tácticas que tengo—)- El espadachín no tuvo tiempo de continuar con su tren de pensamiento ya que tuvo que bloquear un poderoso gancho con su espada.

 _ ***¡THOOOM!***_

El impacto generó una onda de choque y creó un pequeño cráter donde se encontraban. Daisuke usaba todas sus fuerzas para bloquear el ataque mientras que Tiberios apenas y se esforzaba, demostrando su enorme fuerza al ejercer una presión aun mayor que arrojó a Daisuke por los aires en una explosión de velocidad.

Pero por fortuna, Daisuke aterrizó sin problemas en el suelo antes de dar un gran salto para evadir otro de los embates de Tiberios.

-"¡Al demonio con las advertencias!"- El pervertido declaro al tiempo en que cargaba contra el adolescente de cabello negro _**–'¡Flash Strike!'-**_ No perdió el tiempo y utilizó su técnica más eficaz sin importarle las repercusiones.

 _ ***¡FSSSSSSSSHHHHH!***_

-"¡GRAAAHHHH!"- Tiberius dio un alarido de dolor cuando sintió como su espalda era cortado decenas de veces, sintió un dolor agudo recorrer su cuerpo pero eso no lo detuvo –"¡SOOORRYYYAA!"- Él lanzó un poderoso un poderoso golpe que conecto en el estomago de Daisuke mandándolo a volar hasta chocar contra un árbol y atravesarlo.

Sin embargo, el pervertido se levantó rápidamente y procedió a continuar con su arremetida, siendo seguido por Tiberius.

Pero cuando estuvieron a centímetros de tocarse, Daisuke dio un gran salto para pasar por encima del chico de ojos rojos y atacar la espalda de éste con un sablazo acompañado de una patada que lo lanzó al suelo.

No queriendo perder valioso tiempo, Daisuke corrió hasta el abatido Tiberios para atacar con una estocada pero el chico de ojos rojos se quitó del medio y respondió con una patada para alejar al espadachín.

-"Huh… No lo haces mal, Emiya"- Tiberius dijo mientras se levantaba.

Por su parte, el chico de cabello azul se preparó para atacar una vez más. Él no tenía tiempo que perder tomando en cuenta que estaban siendo atacados desde todos los frentes. Saber estaba luchando contra Berserker y Rin se encontraba con Assassin.

-"Heh… No tienes de que preocuparte"- El joven de cabello oscuro comentó llamando la atención de Daisuke –"Le di ordenes especificas a mi Sirviente. Ella alejará a toda persona que intente interrumpir nuestro combate. Rin estará a salvo siempre y cuando ella no decida interferir"- Tiberius explicó con calma a su oponente antes de sonreír ampliamente mostrando sus colmillos –"Aunque por lo visto, tu Sirviente se encuentra peleando contra Berserker. Un poderoso oponente, no creo que ella pueda vencerlo considerando que él tiene un Noble Phantasm muy problemático"- Él agregó casualmente.

-"Con mayor razón debo terminar con esto"- Daisuke declaró apretando el agarre de su espada.

-"Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, Emiya"- El adolescente de cabello oscuro se arrojó a toda velocidad contra el chico de cabello azul para atacar con un potente golpe pero Daisuke fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo para bloquear el ataque con su espada.

 _ ***¡THOOOM! ¡KRAAAK!***_

La fuerza del ataque creó un gran cráter debajo de los dos guerreros y ambos se separaron al instante.

Daisuke se preparó para atacar pero se detuvo cuando vio como Tiberius tomo la rama de un árbol y comenzó a utilizarla como si fuera una espada.

-"Hm… Esto servirá"- Tiberius comentó mientras inspeccionaba el palo de madera.

-"… ¿Y qué piensas hacer con eso?"- Daisuke preguntó sin comprender las acciones de su oponente, el cual comenzó a sonreír haciendo que el chico de cabello azul sintiera escalofríos.

-"Ohoh~. Solo mira esto, Emiya"- El adolescente musculoso comentó de forma casual antes de lanzar un tajo ligero con el madero.

 _ ***¡FZZZZZZSSSSSSHHH! ¡KRAKRAKRAK!***_

-"—?!"- Daisuke ensanchó sus ojos por la sorpresa.

A pesar de encontrarse a varios metros de su rival, la fuerza del ataque generó una onda expansiva en línea recta que se dirigió hacia Daisuke a una gran velocidad, destrozando y cortando la tierra y demás obstáculos que tenía a su paso.

Sin embargo, Daisuke fue capaz de esquivar ese ataque en el último segundo y dio un gran salto para alejarse de Tiberius.

-(¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! ¡¿Él usó un palo de madera para causar tanta destrucción?!)- El Maestro de Saber sudó frio cuando volteó a ver el resultado del ataque y pudo ver como la onda expansiva se extendió muchos metros mientras destruida una gran cantidad de arboles y rocas hasta que finalmente se disipó en el aire.

-"Muy impresionante, ¿verdad?"- Tiberius dijo para que su oponente volteara a verlo –"Es un truco muy simple de hecho. Lo único que debes hacer es tomar un objeto que sirva como arma, aplicar un poco de fuerza física para liberar tu ataque y utilizar Reforzamiento en el objeto para evitar que se destruya por la presión. No es la gran cosa"- Él agregó sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

-(¡¿Simple?! ¡Vete al carajo! ¡Para lograr un resultado como ese se requiere de una gran cantidad de praná y un control magistral para liberar semejante ola de poder! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que lograste eso solo con tu fuerza física y Reforzamiento?!)- El adolescente de cabello azulado apretó el agarre de su arma y gruñó con enojo –(¡Tiberius debe ser casi o tan fuerte como Berserker! ¡Debo mejorar mi juego si quiero vencerlo!)- Con esto en mente, Daisuke tomó su espada con sus dos manos y la enterró con fuerza en el suelo.

-"¿Hm?"- Tiberius alzó una ceja ante las acciones del chico de cabello azulado y recargó su palo de madera en su hombro –"¿Qué intentas hacer?"- Él preguntó en voz baja.

-"Hehehe… Espera y lo verás"- Daisuke comentó con una mirada confiada antes de cerrar sus ojos para concentrarse.

 _ **-'Go away the shadow. It is impossible to touch the thing which is not visible (1). Forget the darkness. It is impossible to see the thing which is not touched (2). The question is prohibited. The answer is simple (3). I have the flame in the left hand. And I have everything in the right hand (4). I am the order. Therefore, you will be defeated securely! (5)'-**_

 _ **-'SEA OF FLAMES!'-**_

En ese instante, una corriente de llamas emergieron de la nada y comenzaron a consumir todo a su paso mientras se acercaban peligrosamente a Tiberius, quien sonreía con confianza y negó con la cabeza.

-"¿Oho~? ¿Un hechizo de cinco-líneas?... No está mal, Emiya, pero necesitarás algo mejor que el hechizo prestado de un Magus como Cornelius Alba para vencer—¿Huh?"- Pero su confianza pasó a ser confusión cuando se dio cuenta de que las llamas se detuvieron a medio camino –"¡¿Qué diablos?!"- Y su confusión se convirtió en sorpresa cuando el fuego empezó a retroceder y ser absorbido por la espada de Daisuke.

-"Apuesto a que no viste venir eso, ¿no? Te advierto que recibir un golpe de Caliber en este estado será un verdadero infierno"- El chico de cabello azul comentó de forma burlo mientras sacaba su espada del suelo mientras esta era envuelta por una corriente de fuego que recubría su hoja como una segunda piel –"¡Ahora es mi turno de atacar!"- Daisuke gritó y corrió hacia Tiberius a una gran velocidad.

-(¿Su espada absorbió el mar de llamas? ¿Un Mystic Code con la habilidad de absorber los hechizos?)- El adolescente musculoso pensó ensanchando sus ojos y utilizar la rama para bloquear el embate de Daisuke.

 _ ***¡SWWWWWWSSSSSSH! ¡BOOOOM!***_

Pero la rama potenciada por la magia de reforzamiento fue cortada a la mitad como si fuera mantequilla y la espada llameante cortó el torso de Tiberius mientras creaba una gran explosión de fuego.

Tiberius fue arrojado al cielo como una bala. Él había ensanchado sus ojos y tenía una expresión choqueada en su cara. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto por un fuego que ardía a más de mil grados centígrados y tenía una gran corte en su pecho.

En ese momento, Daisuke apareció justo encima de él con una mirada seria –"¿Te lo dije o no?... Te dije que sería un infierno recibir un golpe de Caliber"- Daisuke declaró con firmeza y uso la punta de Caliber crear una gran esfera de llamas

–' _ **¡Flame Vortex!'-**_

Un tornado de fuego salió de la espada y golpeó a Tiberius, con una fuerza para destruir un rascacielos hasta volverlo cenizas, e hizo que él impactará el suelo como un meteoro creando un temblor que sacudió casi todo el bosque.

-"¡NGGGHH!"- Pero eso no le impidió a Tiberius intentar levantarse con mucha dificultad pero el vórtice de llamas evitaba que pudiera moverse con libertad.

Por otro lado, Daisuke observó a su enemigo con una expresión serena y alzó su mano derecha en la dirección donde se encontraba Tiberius y empezó a cerrarla lentamente _**–'Crimson Flare'-**_ En el momento en que él cerró su puño, el vórtice se comprimió en una gran esfera sobre el cuerpo del adolescente de cabello oscuro y estalló.

 **-0-**

 **En la localización de Archer.**

 _ ***¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

La explosión pudo verse desde la ciudad, Archer ensanchó sus ojos en shock ante semejante despliegue de poder y apretó sus dientes con enojo.

-"Maldita sea, ¿será que todos los Magi jóvenes de éste mundo son unos monstruos?"- El caballero rojo se preguntó suspirando con fastidio.

 **-0-**

 **En ese instante.**

 **Con Rin y Assassin.**

-"¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!"- Rin exclamó al sentir un gran temblor y casi caer al suelo –(¡¿Qué diablos pasa con esos?! ¡No debería ser posible desatar una cantidad tan gran de praná, ni siquiera un Magus de primer nivel de la Torre del Reloj podría lograr eso a menos que perteneciera a los altos mandos!)- La chica de cabello oscuro pensó en shock.

Por otra parte, Assassin se encontraba en su misma posición observando como una gran llamarada surgía de la tierra en la zona donde su Maestro se encontraba peleando contra el Maestro de Saber.

-(Maestro…)- Ella pensó con algo de preocupación.

 **-0-**

 **De regreso con el enfrentamiento.**

Daisuke se encontraba caminando en una zona destruida llena de arboles carbonizados y tierra negra con múltiples grietas, sitio donde se encontraba una gran nube de humo frente a él.

-"Haaah… Al menos ya terminó"- El chico de cabello azul dijo mirando la cortina de humo y cenizas antes de darse la vuelo e irse pero en el último segundo él escuchó la voz de Tiberius.

-"¡Ese fue un ataque impresionante! ¡En verdad lo sentí! ¡Si hubiera liberado mi _**Mana Burst**_ un segundo más tarde, en verdad me habría dañado!"- Tiberius dijo con su sonrisa aún presente en su rostro.

-(¡No es posible!)- Daisuke pensó en estado atónito.

Frente a él se encontraba el adolescente musculoso con su característica sonrisa serena. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por varias quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado en su abdomen y su brazo izquierdo, varios hematomas en su pecho y rostro, y cortes llenos de sangre. Su camiseta había sido destruida y su pantalón estaba roto mostrando gran parte de su pierna derecha, además sus zapatos estaban negros como el carbón.

-"Admito que me tomaste por sorpresa con esa maniobra. Nunca sospeché que tu espada tenía propiedades para absorber la magia ajena de su entorno, muchos que pudiera absorber los hechizos y liberarlos con más del doble de poder"- Tiberius comentó estirando sus brazos y tronando los huesos de su cuello –"Incluso penetraste mi _**Resistencia Mágica**_ , algo que no debería ser posible en circunstancias normales"- Él agregó observando su brazo herido.

Daisuke estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera pudo decir una palabra. Literalmente él bombardeó a Tiberius con una tormenta ígnea que tenía la potencia de, al menos, 10 kilotones focalizados en un simple ataque. Pero su enemigo no solo estaba parado frente a él con heridas mínimas sino que parecía ser capaz de continuar con la pelea. En una situación así, solo una palabra podía ser usada para definir su predicamento.

-"Mierda"- Él gruñó preparándose para defenderse.

-"Fue una buena técnica, Emiya"- Tiberius dijo con honestidad antes de aparecer frente a Daisuke y perforar su abdomen con su mano desnuda envuelta por una capa de viento arremolinado –"Pero si quieres dejarme fuera de combate necesitas algo mejor que eso"-

-"¡Blaaeeggh!"- El chico de cabello azulado vomitó y tosió mucha sangre cuando sintió como un cuchillo cortaba la carne de su estomago hasta salir por su espalda baja.

Daisuke apretó sus dientes e intentó moverse pero Tiberius sujetó su cabeza y le dio un rodillazo seguido de una sucesión de golpes veloces dirigidos a su rostro y concluir su ataque con un abrumador golpe de martillo.

 _ ***¡BOOOOOM!***_

El último ataque del adolescente musculoso arrojó a Daisuke contra el suelo con violencia haciendo que la tierra temblara y se formará una pequeña cortina de humo.

-" _*Cough* *Cough* *Cough*_ … Maldita sea"- El espadachín se encontraba en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre prácticamente vencido y sin posibilidades de moverse gracias a sus heridas.

Él tenía un agujero del tamaño de un puño en su abdomen, varios moretones de su cara y sangre escurriendo de su boca y estomago que se esparcía a cada momento que él se movía.

-"Vamos, Emiya. No me digas que ese es tu límite"- Tiberius comentó de forma burlona mientras tomaba a Daisuke por su cuello y lo elevaba hasta que el maltrecho Maestro de Saber estuviera a la misma altura que su cara –"Estoy seguro que aún tienes más trucos bajo la manga. Además, aún tienes mucho praná para gastar… Así que, hazme un favor, y no mueras tan fácilmente"- El adolescente de ojos rojos agregó apretando su agarre para asfixiar a Daisuke.

El espadachín de cabello azul se encontraba inmóvil. Sus ojos eran ensombrecidos por su cabello y su cuerpo no presentaba señales de vida salvo por el agarre de su mano derecha, la cual sujetaba fuertemente su espada.

-"¿Are?... ¿Ya te moriste?"- Tiberius preguntó con curiosidad pensando que accidentalmente mató a su oponente y bajó su guardia por un momento.

Y eso fue todo lo que Daisuke necesitó.

-"Hehe…"- Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Daisuke al tiempo en que una gran cantidad de energía explotó de su cuerpo y mandó a volar a Tiberius.

 _ ***¡FZZZZZZZZZZSSSSSSHH!***_

-"¡¿Qué demonios?!"- Tiberius gritó mientras se incorporaba.

Daisuke ahora tenía un aura verdosa rodeando su cuerpo y sus ojos empezaron a proyectar un tenue brillo purpura. Además, la espada del adolescente comenzó a brillar con mayor intensidad a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

-"Quería guardar esto por más tiempo… ¡Pero supongo que no tengo otra opción!"- Daisuke rugió y el aura que lo rodeaba se convirtió en un tifón de energía que se extendió al cielo.

Tiberius ensanchó sus ojos cuando notó una firma de energía familiar emanando del tornado –(¿Qué carajos es esto?... ¡¿Mi poder mágico está contenido en ese tifón de energía?! ¿Cómo es eso posible?)- El adolescente de cabello oscuro pensó dando un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente –(Si no logro defenderme o esquivar ese ataque, es muy probable que yo terminaré en un estado crítico)- Tiberius dijo en su mente con sorpresa escrita en su rostro.

–' _ **Revenge…'-**_ Daisuke flexionó sus rodillas y sujeto su espada con la hoja hacia atrás mientras que toda la energía se hacía más y más pequeña y se arremolinaba dentro de la espada. Cuando el aura desapareció por completo, Daisuke reapareció justo enfrente de Tiberius y desató su ataque con todas su fuerzas _ **-'¡TORNADOOOOOOOO!'-**_ Él lanzó un rugido de guerra.

Tiberius por su parte se mostró completamente asombrado e incapaz de moverse. Él estaba atrapado y sin posibilidades de escapar, la única opción que él tenía era la defensa.

 **-"Ō Agni"-** Fue todo lo que él dijo antes de recibir el ataque.

 _ ***¡KRAAK—BOOOOOOM!***_

Un enorme pilar de luz verde ascendió por los cielos a una velocidad muy superior a la del relámpago. El rayo de luz contaba con la fuerza para perforar una montaña con facilidad y la velocidad para dejar a un relámpago en vergüenza.

Cuando el haz de luz alcanzó las nubes, éste explotó y formó una onda expansiva que despejó todo el cielo nocturno por todo el territorio que formaba parte de Fuyuki.

Todos los Maestros y Sirvientes presentes en la ciudad se voltearon para ver ese gran espectáculo de luces que brillaban con la misma intensidad que una estrella fugaz que recorría el cielo.

 **-0-**

 **En Fuyuki.**

En una gran mansión ubicada en el área occidental de Fuyuki, una mujer y su acompañante se encontraba atestiguando la estela con asombro y shock.

-"¡Wow, ese chico en serio sabe como pelear! ¡Sabia que tome la decisión correcta al dejarlo vivir! ¡Hahaha!"-

La mujer en cuestión solo miró a su Sirviente con una expresión fulminante –"¡Eres un grandísimo idiota, Lancer! ¡Ahora debemos preocuparnos por un enemigo que tiene el mismo nivel que tú!"- La Maestro regaño a Lancer con enojo evidente en su voz.

-"¡Oh vamos, Maestro! ¡El chico tiene mucho potencial! ¡Sería un desperdicio dejarlo morir!"- El Sirviente de la Lanza replicó con una sonrisa pero solo recibió un gancho derecho que lo arrojó contra una pared.

 **-0-**

 **Con Saber y Berserker.**

Saber y Berserker se encontraban en medio de su batalla chocando sus espadas una y otra vez pero ambos se detuvieron en seco en el momento que presenciaron el pilar de luz.

 **-"** ▄▄█ **"-** Berserker gruñó mirando de reojo el gran pilar de energía mágica, como si él conociera su procedencia.

Por otra parte, Saber estaba anonadada –(Ese poder mágico es enorme. ¿Acaso hay dos Sirvientes peleando en este mismo bosque a parte de nosotros?)- Esos eran los pensamientos de la chica rubia pero entonces recordó algo que la alarmó –(¡Esa explosión vino del mismo lugar donde se encuentran Daisuke y Rin! ¡Debo terminar con esto rápido!)- Saber no perdió tiempo y atacó a Berserker con todas sus fuerzas.

 _ ***¡CLANG!***_

Pero a pesar de esto, el monstruo oscuro seguía teniendo la ventaja en el aspecto de la fuerza física y bloqueó el ataque de Saber con relativa facilidad.

 **-"¡** ▄▄███ **!"-** Berserker rugió como un animal salvaje y respondió al ataque de la chica rubia con una serie de tajos y embates mientras descargaba su furia con la Sirviente femenina.

-"¡Tsk!"- Saber no tuvo otra opción más que mantenerse a la defensiva y esquivar los ataques de su enemigo –(Daisuke, espero que estés a salvo)-

 **-0-**

 **Mientras tanto con Rin**

La pelinegra estaba enojada.

No solo se encontraba sola con un Sirviente a menos de 10 metros de distancia sino que ahora se encontraba muy preocupada por la seguridad de su compañero de clases, quien fue atacado por el Maestro del Sirviente que estaba frente a ella. ¡Y para colmo de males ese Maestro era el por oponente posible para ella!

Además, no ayudaba el hecho de que el chico más pervertido de su escuela resultó ser un Magus con la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a un Sirviente en igualdad de condiciones.

En ese momento ella vio un gran haz de energía verdosa que salió de la nada y perforó el cielo nocturno hasta dejarlo completamente despejado.

-"¡¿Qué demonios sucede con esos dos?! ¡Van a destruir el bosque!"- Ella gritó con irritación y sorpresa.

-"Maestro"- Assassin comentó con preocupación mientras observaba el pilar de luz desaparecer.

 _-{¡Rin, respóndeme!}-_ La voz de Archer resonó en la mente de la pelinegra, quien se sobresalto un poco pero se controló para no levantar sospechas. Lo último que Rin necesitaba era que la Sirviente la matara a ella por un error estúpido de su parte.

 _-{¡Te escuchó, Archer! ¡No tienes que gritarme!}-_ Ella replicó con enojo.

 _-{… Si tienes tiempo para responder de esa forma, quiere decir que estas bien. ¿Escapaste de Assassin?}-_ El Sirviente de rojo argumentó.

 _-{No lo pondría de esa forma. Ella simplemente se mantiene allí parada observándome con recelo. Por lo visto no quiere que yo interrumpa el combate de su Maestro con Emiya-Kun}-_ Rin respondió entrecerrando sus ojos, ella no deseaba que su lenguaje corporal la delatase así que camino a un lado sin despegar su vista de la chica de cabello violeta, la cual hizo lo mismo.

Rin procedió a explicarle la situación a su Sirviente _–{Su nombre es Tiberius. Es un Magus de mi edad que proviene de una familia muy conocida en la Asociación de Magos ya que ellos poseen una Resistencia Mágica muy elevada y unos circuitos mágicos de alto nivel}-_ Ella dijo tratando de mantener la compostura, pero Archer no pudo evitar notar el enojo que tenía el tono de su Maestra.

 _-{Parece que no te llevas bien con éste Maestro en particular, ¿eh?}-_ Archer no lo resistió y le hizo una pequeña broma a su Maestro, la cual se enojó bastante con él.

 _-{¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Tú también estarías molesto si te encontrarás con un sujeto al cual no puedes vencer sin importar qué hechizos utilices!}-_ Ella grito con furia antes de calmarse _–{Como sea. Debemos apoyar a Emiya-Kun en su combate. Aunque me pese decir esto, no podemos vencer a los Maestros de Berserker y Assassin en solitario}-_ La pelinegra explicó con preocupación por el pervertido.

 _-{Estoy de acuerdo}-_

 _-{¿Eh? ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo? Yo pensé que te opondrías a mi decisión}-_ Ella no mentiría, no esperaba que el Sirviente de cabello blanco accediera tan fácilmente a una alianza con el chico de ojos verdes.

 _-{Es nuestra única opción, Rin. Ese tal Tiberios es demasiado para nosotros. Además de que hay una posibilidad de que él haya hecho una alianza con la Maestra de Berserker}-_ Archer comentó con seriedad tomando por sorpresa a Rin.

 _-{¿Tú crees que esos dos tengan una alianza?}-_ La pelinegra preguntó con un sudor frío en su sien.

 _-{Solo piénsalo. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que la Maestra de Berserker nos encontrará tan rápido y que al poco tiempo apareciera el Maestro de Assassin?}-_

La respuesta de su Sirviente hizo que la chica de ojos azules sintiera temor. Berserker era un oponente muy poderoso y su Maestra no podía ser subestimada tampoco, ¿Pero que ella hubiera formado una alianza con el Maestro de Assassin? Eso la asustaba un poco.

No es raro que dos Maestros hagan una alianza durante la Guerra del Santo Grial. Pero no esperó que se encontraran con dos Maestros tan pronto. Viéndolo bien, tenía mucho sentido.

Illyasviel los encontró con demasiada facilidad. Ella sabía exactamente donde se encontraban ellos, que ruta iban a utilizar e incluso sabia que Sirvientes tenían. Si había un Sirviente que podía recolectar todos esos datos y más, esa sería Assassin. Un Sirviente que se especializa en el espionaje y el asesinato silencioso.

Y también estaba el hecho de que, al poco tiempo de haberlos encontrado, aparecieran Assassin junto a su Maestro. Esto no era una casualidad.

 _-{Maldición. Tienes razón. Son demasiadas coincidencias como para pasarlas por alto}-_ Rin se quejó sitiándose arrinconada desde todas las esquinas.

 _-{Puedes quejarte luego. Dime, ¿Dónde se encuentran en éste momento? Puedo encargarme de Assassin o su Maestro desde esta distancia}-_

 _-{Encárgate del Maestro. Yo puedo encargarme de Assassin}-_ Rin dijo mientras observaba a la Sirviente femenina con cautela.

 _-{Oi, Rin. Eso es absurdo. No podrás vencer a Assassin tu sola}-_ Archer dijo en un intento por hacer que su Maestra entrará en razón.

 _-{Confía en mí. Puedo mantenerla ocupada el tiempo suficiente mientras que tú te encargas de Tiberius-Kun}-_ Rin replicó sin tener intenciones de escuchar a su Sirviente.

 _-{¡Esto es serio, Rin! ¡No pue—¡}-_ Antes de que Archer pudiese objetar Rin cortó la conexión.

La pelinegra encaró a la Sirviente femenina con su confianza restaurada mientras ella sacaba un par de gemas de su bolsillo, cosa que alertó a la chica de cabello violeta.

-"¿Acaso planeas enfrentarme? No ganarás"- Assassin dijo con su voz neutral y carente de emociones al tiempo en que sacaba su kunais.

-"¡Hah! ¡Me subestimas mucho, Assassin! ¡Esa arrogancia será tu perdición!"- Rin declaró esto mientras sonreía con confianza.

Assassin ladeó ligeramente su cabeza mientras observaba a la pelinegra con curiosidad pero se deshizo de tales pensamientos al notar que las joyas brillaron con mayor intensidad. La chica de cabello violeta se preparó para encarar a la pelinegra.

La primera en hacer un movimiento fue Rin, ella arrojó una gema de color cobalto hacia Assassin quien calmadamente arrojo un kunai hacia la piedra para destruirla. Pero en el momento en que la hoja chocó con la gema, esta estalló.

 _ ***¡Boom!***_

-"¡Kuh—!"- La Sirviente femenina cubrió su rostro.

La explosión no fue tan fuerte ya que solo tenía la potencia para aturdir a un humano, pero lo que hizo que Assassin fuera a la defensiva fue el pillar de luz centellante que emergió de la joya. Un flash luminiscente casi deja ciega a la Sirviente de cabello violeta, pero esta se cubrió rápidamente para evitar eso y dio un gran salto para terminar en una de las ramas de un árbol.

 _ **-'¡GANDR!'-**_

Sin embargo, la pelinegra no pensaba dejar que la Sirviente descansará y la atacó con una ráfaga de balas de energía mágica teniendo toda la intención de matar a su objetivo.

Pero Assassin era ágil. Ella se movió entre los arboles con gracia y velocidad, como un ave que surca el cielo nocturno ella evadió los disparos de la chica de ojos azules.

-(¡Tsk! Ella es muy veloz)- La pelinegra reconoció de inmediato este hecho mientras intentaba acertar un tiro.

La chica de ropas negras actuó de forma rápida y arrojó cuatro kunai hacia su enemiga. Los proyectiles estaban dirigidos hacia los puntos vitales de la pelinegra, pero ésta última fue capaz de esquivar las dagas usando magia de reforzamiento para ampliar su velocidad.

 _ ***¡Tunk Tunk Tunk Tunk!***_

A pesar de haber logrado evadir el ataque de Assassin, Rin estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior al darse cuenta de que la Sirviente enmascarada no arrojó esos proyectiles con toda su fuerza -(Ella está jugando conmigo. No está intentando matarme, ella quiere mantenerme en este lugar hasta que Tiberios-Kun mate a Emiya-Kun)- La pelinegra dijo en sus adentro mientras corría para ponerse a cubierto detrás de un gran tronco.

 _ ***¡Tunk Tunk Tunk!***_

Las dagas hicieron un ruido sordo cuando chocaron con la fría y dura madera del tronco. La usuaria de gemas se mantuvo en su lugar mientras observaba entre los árboles para poder divisar a su enemiga, la cual se ocultaba entre las sombras de tal forma que no era posible verla.

-(Date prisa, Archer. No sé cuánto tiempo sea capaz de mantenerla ocupada)- Rin se dijo a sí misma mientras sacaba otro par de gemas de sus bolsillos.

 **-0-**

 **En ese instante, con el Sirviente.**

Mientras tanto, el arquero rojo se encontraba saltando de edificio en edificio mientras trataba de encontrar el sitio ideal para poder tomar la ofensiva. Todo esto mientras se quejaba en voz baja por la necedad de su Maestra.

-"Eres una estúpida, Rin. ¿En qué crees que estás pensando? ¿Pelear contra Assassin?... ¡Tsk! Tú siempre tomas el camino más complicado"- El arquero se quejó con amargura mientras volaba por los edificios de la ciudad hasta aterrizar en el helipuerto de un gran rascacielos –"Y por si esto fuera poco ahora tenemos que preocuparnos del Maestro de Assassin. ¿De dónde diablos salió él? ¿Acaso en esta línea temporal hay una cantidad abrumadora de fenómenos?... Huff, ese tipo es tan duro como Berserker"- Archer agregó mientras utilizaba su vista de halcón para ver mejor el combate de Tiberios y Daisuke.

El pervertido lo hacía muy bien, de eso no había la menor duda. Ha pasado poco más de 20 minutos desde que la contienda inició y Daisuke se las ingenió para herir de gravedad el cuerpo de su oponente al desatar un hechizo de gran poder combinándolo con las capacidades de su arma.

Pero por lo que Archer veía, eso no servía de nada porque Tiberios simplemente era demasiado fuerte como para caer así nada. El Sirviente de la chica de ojos azules incluso fue capaz de ver un aura verdosa alrededor del cuerpo del adolescente de cabello oscuro.

-"Oh genial. Él también puede usar Magia Sanadora"- Archer se quejó mientras chasqueaba su lengua –"¿Por qué soy acosado por los problemas sin importar donde me encuentre? Estoy en otro universo, por todos los cielos"- El hombre de cabello blanco agregó mientras materializaba su arco.

El arquero rojo observo cuidadosamente a su blanco y entonces notó algo molesto –"Las flechas normales no surtirán efecto sobre él. Tengo que usar una de mejor calidad si quiero dejarlo fuera de combate"- Archer dijo mientras levantaba su palma derecha y chasqueaba sus dedos.

En ese instante una flecha apreció en su mano, la cual emergió de un pequeño torrente de llamas azules. Su diseño era extraño, la flecha se asemejaba más a un pedazo de metal deformado y contaba con diversos picos a su alrededor. Esa cosa no parecía un proyectil convencional pero ese detalle no le importó al Sirviente de cabello blanco, quien simplemente se preparó para dispararla.

 _ **-'¡HRUNTING!'-**_ Archer exclamó el nombre del proyectil mientras lo liberaba.

 _ ***¡FWWWOOOSSSSSSSSSSHHHH!***_

 **-0-**

 **De regreso con Daisuke y Tiberius**

El espadachín se encontraba de rodillas mientras se sujetaba de su enorme espada para evitar caer al suelo. Su ojo derecho estaba completamente cerrado, la sangre corría por su frente libremente, y él tenía varias marcas ennegrecidas alrededor de sus brazos y torso.

Todo parecía indicar que era un batalla muy intensa para él, pero para la fortuna del pervertido su factor curativo entró en acción y sus heridas comenzaron a sanar rápidamente.

-"Haaaahhhh… Haaaahhh… Maldición"- Daisuke se quejó mientras tronaba los huesos de su cuello y se ponía de pie para encarar a su oponente.

Una nube de humo que cubría la figura de su rival se encontraba frente a él, era muy densa para ver a través de ella. Sin embargo, dos focos de luz roja que brillaron como dos faros penetraron en la gruesa capa de polvo y ceniza al tiempo en que una corriente de aire disipaba la cortina de humo.

Tiberius, el Maestro de Assassin, se encontraba parado frente al Emiya con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro mientras de él emanaba una gran cantidad de intención asesina. Pero su cuerpo estaba completamente lleno de una gran cantidad de heridas de las cuales salía una cantidad abrumadora de sangre, tenía un gran corte de su pecho, un brazo roto y uno de sus ojos estaba completamente rojo.

Por si esto fuera poco, Daisuke notó como el adolescente pelinegro era rodeado por un aura verdosa, la cual poco a poco comenzó a curar las heridas de Tiberius como si éste se bañara en una fuente rejuvenecedora.

-"¡¿Qué diablos—?! ¡¿Magia Sanadora?!"- El pervertido dijo con sorpresa.

Al cabo de unos segundos, las heridas de Tiberius empezaron a cerrarse poco a poco. Aunque no las heridas de mayor importancia siguieran en el mismo estado, al menos él había logrado sanar la mayor parte del daño y logró reparar su brazo –"Haaahhh… Así está mucho mejor. La magia sanadora es muy buena para el tono muscular, Emiya"- El musculoso pelinegro comentó mientras estiraba sus brazos de forma relajada –"¡Meheheh! ¡Continuemos con nuestra batalla, Emiya!"- Tiberios declaró mientras sonreía con salvajismo y se lanzaba contra el espadachín de cabello azul.

Daisuke estaba a punto de contraatacar pero se detuvo en el último momento –"—!?"- Él volteó su mirada hacia el cielo y abrió sus ojos en shock para luego dar un gran salto hacia atrás. Tiberios hizo lo mismo, demostrando que él también poseía una buena intuición.

Los dos se alarmaron en el momento que sintieron la hostilidad en el aire, como si un enemigo se acercará a gran velocidad hacia ellos con la intención de matar a uno de los dos. Ellos dos no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo ya que su respuesta llegó de inmediato.

Un proyectil surcó el cielo nocturno. Una extraña flecha que provino de la ciudad.

La flecha voló en el cielo a una velocidad tan alta que superó la propia barrera del sonio y alcanzó el Mach 10 a medida que ésta viajaba por el aire hasta llegar a su objetivo, Tiberius.

 _ ***¡FWWWWOOOOSSSSSSSSSSHHHH!***_

El tiempo pareció congelarse cuando el adolescente pelinegro se encontró cara a cara con la flecha.

Normalmente, ningún ser vivo del mundo moderno sería capaz de evadir un ataque con semejante velocidad. Ningún humano ordinario era capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, ni siquiera un Magus ordinario podría ver venir dicho proyectil.

 _ ***¡BOOOOOOOOM!***_

Una enorme explosión de poderosas llamas surgió. Una fuerza explosiva que surgió cuando la flecha de Archer alcanzó su objetivo, y que a su vez generó una poderosa corriente de aire seguida de una gran cortina de humo.

-"¡Mierda! ¡Ese ataque debió tener la fuerza suficiente para acabar con cualquiera!"- Daisuke exclamó con sorpresa mientras cubría su cara de la cortina de polvo y se aferraba al suelo para no verse afectado por la onda expansiva.

Una vez que el ambiente se calmó, el pervertido fue capaz de ver un enorme cráter en el sitio donde la flecha impactó. Y se sorprendió bastante con lo que vio.

-"¡Ugh, tiene que ser una puta broma!"- El pervertido exclamó con algo de temor.

En el centro del enorme cráter se encontraba Tiberios, quien estaba de pie. Pero lo verdaderamente impresionante era que él tenía la flecha de Archer enterrada profundamente en su abdomen, atravesando su cuerpo limpiamente, y tenía una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo de su boca y región media. Si bien cualquier persona debería estar muerta para éste punto, Tiberius se mantenía de pie.

-(¡¿Soportó un ataque como ese y aún así está vivo?!)- Daisuke exclamó en su mente con shock escrito en su cara.

El adolescente de alta estatura gruñó con enojo y tosió sangre –"… Mierda… Por poco y ese arquero de pacotilla logra matarme… ¡Ngh!... Para la próxima… ¡Gaak!... No debo bajar la guardia"- Tiberius comentó antes de tomar la flecha con sus manos y halar de ella para sacarla –"¡Groooaaahh!"- El adolescente de ojos rojos gritó retirando el proyectil de su abdomen y lo arrojó al suelo mientras respiraba con dificultad.

-(¡¿Qué se necesita para vencer a éste tipo?! ¡Él es como Terminator!)- Daisuke pensó, poniéndose en guardia mientras su poder de sanación comenzaba a curar sus heridas poco a poco.

Tiberius sacó una gema de su pantalón haciendo que el espadachín se tensara –"Es increíble que tenga que usar esto"- El chico de cabello negro dijo con enojo y arrojó la gema al suelo.

En el momento en que la piedra tocó la tierra, ésta explotó y creó una barrera alrededor del cuerpo de Tiberius. Dentro de esa barrera, las heridas del adolescente musculoso empezaron a ser curadas a una velocidad increíble hasta que Tiberius quedo curado casi por completo ya que conservaba algunos raspones y heridas menores.

La barrera se disipó y Tiberius miró a Daisuke con una sonrisa de agradecimiento -"Esta fue una batalla, Emiya. De verdad hiciste que me esforzara en esta forma"- El adolescente de cabello oscuro comentó dándose la vuelta para irse –"En fin, Illya debe estar impaciente así que es mejor dejar nuestro combate para otra ocasión, no vemos en la escuela. Trata de no morir"- Él se despidió con su mano.

Al escuchar el nombre de la Maestra de Berserker, Daisuke se alarmó en gran medida -"¡Oi, Tiberius!"- El pervertido llamó al Maestro de Assassin por su nombre, captando la atención de el adolescente musculoso –"¿Acaso tienes una alianza con esa niña?"- Daisuke preguntó con cautela.

-"Por supuesto. ¿Quién crees que es mi compañero de entrenamiento? Es difícil encontrar un rival tan fuerte como Berserker"- Tiberius respondió como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

-"¡Espera un segundo! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que luchas contra ese monstruo todos los días en combates de entrenamiento?!"- El pervertido exclamó con sus ojos salidos de sus cuencas.

-"Sip"-

-"¡¿Y cómo demonios sobrevives a eso?!"-

-"¿Qué quieres que te diga, Emiya? Soy fuerte. Y adoro luchar contra oponentes poderosos"-

La respuesta del Maestro de Assassin dejó a Daisuke sin habla. Le costaba creer que hubiese una persona con la fuerza para pelear contra ese mastodonte y sobrevivir. Tiberios era un monstruo muy por encima de Daisuke y lo peor de todo era...

-"Dime algo, Tiberius"- El espadachín de ojos verdes comentó.

-"Mmm, si tienes algo que decirme entonces dímelo rápido, Emiya. Illya es una niña muy impaciente"- Tiberios contestó con prisa.

-"¿Por qué luchas en esta Guerra?"- Daisuke preguntó con seriedad tomando por sorpresa al adolescente de cabello oscuro.

Por unos segundo, Tiberios guardó silencio hasta que de repente comenzó a reírse –"… ¡Hahahah! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Eso era lo que querías decirme?! ¡Hahahah!"- El adolescente pelinegro continúo riéndose de forma errática.

-"¡Estoy hablando en serio, maldito cabrón!"- Un encabronado Daisuke gritó con sus ojos en blanco y con dientes de tiburón.

-"Calmati, calmati… Bene, ti risponderò"- El maniaco dijo adoptando una expresión relajada –"Estoy en esta lucha para pelear contra los héroes de las leyendas conocidos como los Espíritus Heroicos. No tengo otro objetivo"- Él respondió para luego dar media vuelta y adentrarse en el bosque, no sin antes darle un aviso al pervertido –"Por cierto, Emiya. Si yo fuera tú me cuidaría de la bruja del Templo Ryuudouji"- Tiberios agregó antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad dejando a Daisuke muy confundido por esa declaración.

-"¿A qué se refería él con eso?"- Daisuke se preguntó en confusión. Pero rápidamente desechó esos pensamientos cuando recordó la situación de Rin y Saber –"¡Demonios! ¡Tengo que ayudarlas!"- El pervertido declaró al tiempo en que se adentraba al bosque para auxiliar a sus compañeras.

 **-0-**

 **En ese mismo momento.**

 **Con Rin y Assassin**

Las dos chicas se encontraban en una lucha de estrategia en la cual la primera en asestar un golpe sería la ganadora. Rin se mantenía oculta detrás de un gran tronco en espera de que su enemiga hiciera el primer movimiento, mientras que la Sirviente se escondía en las sombras para utilizar el elemento sorpresa en sus ataques.

-"¿Qué pasa, Assassin? ¿Acaso te acobardaste cuando viste que puedo defenderme yo sola?"- La estudiante de secundaria comento con un tono de burla.

Durante todo el encuentro de las dos chicas, la Sirviente femenina usaba la misma estrategia. Ella se ocultaba y esquivaba los ataques de la pelinegra una y otra vez. Pero la chica de ojos azules tenía la esperanza de que, si lograba determinar la posición de Assassin, entonces ganaría el encuentro usando un hechizo de gran magnitud.

Sin embargo, la voz lúgubre de la enmascarada resonó por toda la zona como un eco distante haciendo imposible que la chica de cabello oscuro pudiera determinar la posición de la Sirviente.

-"Eres tú la que debería estar aterrada"- Assassin dijo con seriedad.

Rin miró en todas direcciones para buscar el origen de la voz solo para abrir sus ojos en shock cuando se percató de que la chica de cabello violeta se hallaba detrás de ella, lista para acuchillarla con su kunai.

Usando magia de reforzamiento, la pelinegra se alejó rápidamente de Assassin antes de que ella pudiera cortarle el cuello. Fue pura suerte que la chica siguiera con vida, o tal vez la adrenalina la salvo de una muerte inminente. Sea como sea, la chica de ojos azules suspiro aliviada.

-"Hmm… Esquivaste mi ataque"- Assassin comentó un poco impresionada aunque su exterior no lo mostrara.

La pelinegra se preparó para contraatacar pero se detuvo al ver que su enemiga observó lo más profundo del bosque con algo de preocupación, aunque era difícil decirlo ya que ella usaba una máscara.

Y la razón de ello era que una poderosa explosión llegó a los oídos de ambas chicas. Y el sitio de la explosión era la zona donde Daisuke y Tiberios combatían.

-"Maestro"- La chica de cabello violeta dijo como un susurro antes de encarar a la chica de ojos azules. Y estaba vez la asesina emanaba mucha hostilidad de su cuerpo y haciendo que Rin diera un paso atrás inconscientemente –"¿Así que te comunicaste con tu Sirviente y le ordenaste atacar a mi Maestro?"- Assassin dijo con una voz carente de emoción.

Rin se mantuvo firme a pesar de lo intimidante que era su oponente y contestó -"Por supuesto. Tu Maestro fue un tonto al subestimarme solo porque mi Hechicería no puede afectarlo, un error fatal que pagara con su vida ya que no hay forma de que pueda sobrevivir a los disparos de Archer"- Rin explicó con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que su plan dio resultado.

La burla de Rin solo hizo que Assassin se enfureciera y le arrojara una gran cantidad de dagas. Rin apenas fue capaz de bloquear los proyectiles usando un escudo mágico pero éste se quebró un poco por la fuerza de las dagas voladoras.

La chica de cabello negro sonrió ligeramente, intentado enmascarar el miedo que sentía en estos momentos

-"Vas a necesitar más—"-

 _ ***¡FSSSSHHHH!***_

En menos de un segundo, Assassin apareció a espaldas de Rin, lista para tomar la vida de la chica atravesándola con su daga.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para Rin y lo único que ella pudo ver fue el brillo de la luna reflejado en el kunai de Assassin mientras la asesina se movió en un parpadeo. Ella estaba a punto de apuñalar el corazón de Rin pero la voz de su Maestro la detuvo.

-"Assassin…"-

La Sirviente se detuvo inmediatamente, con su daga a escasos centímetros del pecho de Rin, la cual de inmediato se alejó por instinto y observó al recién llegado con una expresión sorprendida.

-"Maestro"- Assassin dijo suavemente al ver el estado del maniaco e corrió hacia él para examinarlo –"¿Se encuentra bien?"- Ella preguntó con preocupación.

Tiberios ladeó su cabeza y sonrió –"No es la gran cosa, Serenity. Estas heridas ya sanaran. De momento, nos reuniremos con Illya en nuestra base de operaciones"- Él le dijo a su Sirviente para relajarla un poco y luego volteó a ver a Rin con una expresión sombría que asustó a la mencionada –"Considérate afortunada, Rin. Emiya me dio una batalla entretenida así que no te mataré por haber interrumpido nuestro duelo"- Tiberios comentó dándose la vuelta para perderse dentro del bosque, no sin antes darle un último aviso a la chica –"Pero no quedarás impune por tus acciones…"- En un parpadeo, Tiberios apareció frente a Rin para darle un golpe en su estomago.

-"¡GAAK!"- La chica escupió sangre y salió volando hasta chocar contra un árbol y caer al suelo.

-"Eso fue por interrumpir mi combate. Alégrate de que no decidiera matarte porque no seré tan misericordioso la próxima vez"- Con esto dicho, el adolescente pelinegro se retiró junto a su Sirviente en un torbellino de sombras.

Rin estaba sufriendo de un inmenso dolor por semejante golpe, pero ella logró soportarlo y se levantó con algo de dificultad –"Supongo que… ¡Ngh!... tuve suerte"- Ella comentó entre quejidos.

-"¡Tohsaka!"-

-"¿Eh?"-

En ese momento, un malherido Daisuke apareció en el lugar y se acercó a la chica con una expresión preocupada cuando él vio algo de sangre escurrir de la boca de Rin.

Sin dudarlo, el chico de cabello azul se acercó a la chica –"¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿No fuiste herida de gravedad, verdad?!"- Él preguntó inspeccionando a la chica de arriba abajo.

Rin no se esperó que el chico de mostrara tan preocupado por su bien estar pero estaba agradecida por ello, y algo feliz aunque eso último no vaya a decirlo en voz alta. Pero ese pensamiento fue reemplazado por molestia cuando vio el estado de su compañero.

-"Emiya-Kun, tu brazo…"- Ella estaba muy preocupada porque el brazo derecho del joven Maestro no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

Daisuke simplemente se rascó la cabeza –"No te preocupes, Tohsaka. Lo importante aquí es que estas a salvo"- Él comentó, haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-"¡B-Baka! ¡Soy yo la que debería decir eso!"- Ella masculló mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de jalar la oreja del chico de cabello azul –"¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba yo?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre arrojarte al peligro sin pedir apoyo o un plan de respaldo?!"- Rin gritó molesta.

-"¡Iteiteiteite! ¡No entiendo porque te quejas tanto, Tohsaka! ¡Hasta donde sé, si yo soy eliminado de la competencia entonces tus oportunidades de ganar serán—¡ITEEEEE! ¡ESO DUELE!"- Daisuke gritaba de dolor ante el agarre de acero de su amiga.

Una vena se marcó en la frente de Rin y su ceja derecha obtuvo un tic –"¡Imbécil! ¡Ya te he dicho que te dejaría ir a tu casa sin sufrir de ningún daño! ¡Así que es mi responsabilidad ayudarte a no acabar muerto! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez!"- La chica de ojos azules exclamó mientras apretaba su agarre.

-"Ite… Realmente eres rara, Tohsaka"- Daisuke comentó en voz alta haciendo que la chica lo golpeara en la cabeza –"¡Ouch! ¡No tienes que comportarte así, pareces una tsundere!"- En el momento que Daisuke dijo eso, la chica se sonrojó como un tomate y se volteó para evitar hacer contacto visual.

-"B-Baka…"- Ella murmuró con enojo.

Daisuke suspiró y negó con la cabeza –(Mujeres. ¿Quién las entiende?)- Él se dijo a sí mismo antes de ponerse serio –"Escucha, Tohsaka. Luego nos preocuparemos por nuestra condición, ahora debemos encontrar a Saber y ayudar de ser posible"- El chico de cabello azul declaró y la chica simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

 _ ***¡BOOOM!***_

En ese momento, los dos adolescentes escucharon un estruendo que se escuchó a varios cientos de metros de su posición.

El ruido súbito y el temblor que lo acompañó hizo que Rin casi cayera al suelo pero Daisuke logró atraparla antes de que ella cayera y terminó por tomar a la chica por su cintura, quedando en una posición comprometedora.

-"Esa debió ser Saber… No creo que ella y Berserker se encuentren muy lejos de aquí"- Daisuke dijo con un tono serio ayudando a la chica a incorporarse, ignorando por completo la mirada y el sonrojado de su compañera de clase –"Tohsaka, sígueme de cerca y mantente alerta. Lo último que quiero es que seas atacada por una trampa de Assassin"- El pervertido agregó con seriedad, tomando la delantera en su recorrido.

-"B-Bien"- Rin dijo con algo de vergüenza antes de sacudir su cabeza para recuperar la compostura y seguir de cerca al chico de cabello azul.

 **-0-**

Luego de unos minutos de caminar por el pequeño bosque, Rin y Daisuke llegaron a una colina que llevaba a un pequeño cementerio donde Saber se encontraba peleando contra el behemoth de la niña albina.

La pelea estaba muy reñida, el monstruo con la gran hacha-espada de piedra arremetía con potentes golpes que destruían todo a su paso y generaban ondas expansivas que se extendían por metros antes de disiparse. El Sirviente oscuro rugía con furia por cada estocada y tajo que Saber evadía.

La chica rubia por su parte se hallaba en una situación ventajosa. Usando las lapidas roca y las raíces de los arboles, ella era capaz de confundir y entorpecer los movimientos de Berserker al aprovechar su enorme tamaño en su contra y atacándolo por sorpresa en cada esquina.

-"No esperaba menos de Saber. Fue una movida inteligente atraerlo a esta zona"- Rin comentó complacida con el resultado del combate –"Es obvio que pelear contra esa cosa en espacios abiertos es un suicidio, así que lo atrajo a este lugar para limitar su movilidad y atraparlo"- Ella agregó mientras observaba a Saber cortar el abdomen del monstruo, el cual rugió de furia.

-"Fue la mejor estrategia. Aprovechando el enorme tamaño de tu oponente y utilizarlo en su contra es una táctica muy inteligente. Ella es muy buena y se nota que sabe cómo moverse en espacios cerrados si su técnica es un indicativo"- Daisuke explicó entrecerrando los ojos mientras contemplaba la técnica y habilidad de su Sirviente.

Rin asintió ante las observaciones de chico con cabello azulado –"Sí. Aunque sería útil contar con la ayuda de Archer, me temo que no será posible. Éste enemigo es completamente inmune a las flechas de Archer"- Ella dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior ante la impotencia que sentía, no solo ella fue humillada por el Maestro de Assassin sino que fue rescatada del enemigo por un Magus de tercera clase. Menudo chiste de heredera resultó ser ella.

 **(Fate/Stay Night [UBW] OST – A Sword, No Words)**

De regreso en el combate, Saber se encontraba de pie a varios metros de Berserker con una mirada solemne en su rostro –"No tienes deseos de hablar, ni libertad para presentarte. Lo único que hemos intercambiado son los golpes de nuestras espadas. Es por eso que te atacaré con un golpe que tenga todo mi poder"- La chica rubia declaró apuntando su espada invisible hacia su enorme enemigo, quien se mantuvo en silencio y en espera de cualquier movimiento por parte de la Sirviente femenina –"¡Esta será tu tumba, Berserker!"- Saber exclamó y se lanzó hacia el gigante oscuro a una velocidad segadora.

 **-"¡** ▄▄███ **!"-** El Monstruo gritó de forma bestial y golpeó el suelo con su devastador poder, haciendo que la tierra se elevara y los escombros salieran volando en todas direcciones.

Sin embargo, Saber se adentro en la gran cortina de roca, tierra y escombros, atravesándola con algunos rasguños y atacó al monstruo con una veloz estocada destinada a atravesar el corazón de la bestia oscura.

 _ ***¡TRRRWWWCCK!***_

Desgraciadamente, Berserker fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo y atrapó la espada de Saber antes de que ésta pudiera tocas su pecho **-"¡** ▄▄███ **!"-** El Sirviente oscuro se preparó para rematar a Saber con un tajo cargado de toda su fuerza.

-"¡Grooaahhh!"- Saber liberó un rayo de luz desde su espada antes de que Berserker fuera capaz de concluir con su movimiento, y ella perforó limpiamente el pecho del monstruo como si fuera mantequilla.

La emisión de fotones viajó a la velocidad de luz hasta alcanzar los cielos. La batalla había terminado. La mujer espadachín había salido victoriosa de su encuentro.

 **(Fate/Stay Night [UBW] OST – A Sword, No Words) [Fin]**

-"Hah… Al menos ya todo ha terminado"- Rin comentó con alivio, ella no se esperó que Saber usará una táctica tan arriesgada como acercarse de esa forma a su oponente pero todo resultó bien.

-"Algo no anda bien"- Pero lo dicho por Daisuke hizo que ella sintiera dudas al respecto.

-"¿Eh? ¿Emiya-Kun?"-

-"Vamos, Tohsaka. ¿No crees que esto se vio… Demasiado fácil?"- El chico de ojos verde preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos –"No me malinterpretes, a primera vista parece que Saber ganó el duelo pero dudo que un enemigo como Berserker muera tan fácilmente"-

-"¿Quieres decir que su Noble Phantasm entrará en acción al momento en el que muere?"- La chica de cabello oscuro preguntó con seriedad.

-"No sé lo que es un Noble Phantasm pero si estás hablando de la carta de triunfo de Berserker, entonces estas en lo correcto. Los Espíritus Heroicos son seres de leyendas, y Heracles fue conocido por haber realizado Doce Trabajo Imposibles entonces su habilidad debe ser… ¡Oh Mierda!"- Daisuke ensanchó sus ojos cuando notó algo muy extraño en el 'cadáver' de Berserker y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia la zona del combate.

-"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Emiya-Kun, qué sucede?!"- Rin gritó con preocupación ante la acción repentina del chico de cabello azul, pero en ese momento recibió un mensaje de su Sirviente –"¿Archer?... Espera, ¡¿Quieres que me aleje?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!"-

 **-0-**

El Sirviente con capa roja se encontraba observando calmadamente todo lo sucedido con una expresión pasiva –"Ella lo hizo bien, pero hará falta más que eso para acabar con Berserker. Si yo fuera tú, le haría caso al chico y me iría de allí rápidamente"- Archer dijo mientras chasqueaba sus dedos para invocar una nueva arma.

 **(Fate/Stay Night [UBW] OST – Archer)**

A diferencia de las demás flechas y la que usó para frenar a Tiberius, esta era una espada de mango corto que tenía la forma de un taladro de doble espiral en lugar de una hoja recta afilada.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Archer colocó la espada en su arco y la comprimido hasta darle la forma de una flecha –"¡Hn!"- El Sirviente de vestimenta roja comenzó a acumular poder mágico mientras enfocaba su campo de visión hasta divisar su objetivo principal.

 **-0-**

Saber suspiró aliviada cuando notó que el cadáver de Berserker, a pesar de encontrarse de pie, no se movía en lo más mínimo pero la relajación paso a convertirse en sorpresa cuando vio como el brillo carmesí en los ojos del monstruo se encendían como un par de faros y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse.

-(¿Auto-Regeneración?... No, es más como si él estuviera rebobinando el tiempo mismo. ¿Un Noble Phantasm? Una maldición de resurrección que se activa al momento de morir)- Saber estaba impactada con lo que atestiguaba.

Las heridas de Berserker desaparecían con una neblina oscura y el cuerpo del monstruo comenzó a reconstruirse desde cero. Su cadáver partido por la mitad se unía y la bestia comenzó a recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo. Ese monstruo estaba resurgiendo de la muerte.

-"¡Saber!"-

La mujer espadachín volteó cuando escuchó la voz de su Maestro acercándose hacia ella.

-"¡Daisuke, huye a aquí!"- Ella le gritó al adolescente pero éste no la escuchó.

 _ **-'Time Alter:… ¡Square Accel!'-**_ Daisuke utilizó su habilidad mágica para tomar la mano de Saber e irse de la zona a una gran velocidad.

-"¡Maestro, ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?!"- Saber exclamó con algo de enojo.

-"¡No hables o tu también quedarás en el fuego cruzado!"- El adolescente respondió acelerando el paso mientras ignoraba las quejas de su Sirviente.

 **-0-**

Archer ya se encontraba en posición, ya había reunido la suficiente energía para desatar su ataque y ya había comprobado que sus aliados estaban fuera del rango de disparo.

Había llegado el momento de disparar.

 _ **-'I am the bone of my sword'-**_ El arquero rojo recitó su encantamiento para potenciar la energía que lo rodeaba y electrificar el aire mismo, arremolinando y condensando su fuerza en su flecha taladro _**–'¡CALADBOLG!'-**_ Archer liberó la flecha.

El misil viajo a la velocidad del rayo, recorriendo todo su trayecto hasta llegar al bosque en menos de un milisegundo. El tiempo de su recorrido fue tan corto que se podría decir que la flecha no tardó en alcanzar su objetivo.

 **-0-**

En el cementerio destruido, un Berserker ya recuperado rugió con furia y miró al cielo. Las demás personas imitaron sus acciones y voltearon a ver lo que el gigante estaba observando con recelo.

Una luz azul descendió desde las alturas como un meteorito que cayó del espacio exterior pero con la fuerza para destruir una montaña con su impacto.

Sin embargo, el monstruo no mostró señales de temor o preocupación, Berserker simplemente observó tranquilamente como el misil recorría su camino hasta llegar a él, y cuando la bestia divisó la flecha con forma cilíndrica caer del cielo, el tiempo se detuvo.

 **-"¡** ▄▄███ **!"-** Con un alarido inhumano, Berserker usó su poderosa hacha-espada de roca y le plantó cara al misil de Archer.

Las espadas chocaron con violencia y una enorme explosión se desató en el lugar.

 _ ***¡KRAAA—BOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

 **(Fate/Stay Night [UBW] OST – Archer) [Fin]**

El rugido de un trueno resonó por la zona hasta alcanzar la ciudad y los cielos.

Una explosión de gran magnitud se hizo visible desde lo más recóndito de la ciudad y las llamas consumieron cientos de metros de tierra del cementerio.

Cuando la cortina de humo se disipó y el violento movimiento de la tierra de calmó, Daisuke, Saber y Rin observaron con asombró al imponente Sirviente de Illyasviel para en el centro de un cráter de roca y suelo derretido, completamente inafectado por el ataque de Archer.

-"¿Esta ileso luego de recibir un Noble Phantasm de Rango A?"- Rin preguntó con incredulidad.

Por otra parte, Saber y Daisuke se encontraban a unos pocos metros de la zona del impacto con expresiones asombradas y nerviosas ante semejante muestra de resistencia por parte de Berserker.

-"Tsk. ¿Es que acaso esa cosa no puede morir con nada?"- Daisuke gruñó apretando sus dientes.

-"No fue una mala primera batalla. Estoy satisfecha por ahora"- La voz de Illyasviel se escuchó en el campo de batalla, alertando a los Maestros de Saber y Archer –"Muy bien. Regresa, Berserker. Volvamos a casa"- La niña de cabello blanco declaró.

-"¿Piensas retirarte así nada más?"- Rin preguntó con enojo y sospecha.

Por un momento hubo silencio hasta que Illyasviel apareció al lado de su Sirviente y miró a Rin con superioridad -"Tenía pensado acabar con lo más aburrido primero pero cambie de opinión. No necesito a Saber, pero tu Archer captó mi atención, Rin"- La Maestro de Berserker respondió con satisfacción –"En fin, nos veremos muy pronto. Espero que la próxima vez nos divirtamos tanto como ahora. Adiós, Onii-Chan~"- La niña se despidió mientras se retiraba con el enorme Sirviente.

En el momento que el enemigo se retiró del lugar, Saber miró a su Maestro –"Daisuke, agradezco que me salvaras… ¿Pero podrías soltar mi mano?"- Ella dijo haciendo que el chico de ojos verdes bajara la mirada y se sonrojara ya que, efectivamente, él estaba sujetando la mano de Saber con firmeza.

-"¡L-Lo siento!"- Él exclamó separándose rápidamente de Saber y se rascó su nuca con vergüenza pero en ese instante, Daisuke cayó de rodillas y se sujetó el pecho con mucho dolor.

-"¡¿Daisuke?!"- Saber se acercó a él para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

-"¡ _*Coough* *Cough*_!"- El chico de cabello azul comenzó a toser mucha sangre –"Maldita sea, creo que estoy llegando a mi límite. Heheh—¡Ngh!"- Daisuke gruñó mientras era ayudado por la rubia.

Saber estaba muy preocupada por el comportamiento de su Maestro y en ese momento notó el estado deplorable de sus ropas y las quemaduras y cortes en su brazo -"¡Daisuke, ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?!"- Ella preguntó con preocupación.

-"Tuvimos un encuentro con el Sirviente Assassin y su Maestro"- Rin respondió mientras se acercaba a la pareja de Maestro y Sirviente para ayudar a su compañero de clases.

-"¡¿Otro Sirviente los atacó mientras yo estaba peleando contra Berserker?!"- La mujer espadachín inquirió sorprendida.

-"Sí, y su Maestro demostró ser demasiado para que los dos pudiéramos vencerlo. De no haber sido por Archer, no sé lo que hubiera pasado con Emiya-Kun"- Rin asintió y tomó un par de gemas de su bolsillo para reponer las fuerzas de Daisuke y ayudarlo a curarse –"Contando la pelea contra Lancer y su reciente encuentro con Assassin y su Maestro, Emiya-Kun debió haber gastado una inmensa cantidad de praná y energía vital. Un magus promedio no debería ser capaz de sobrevivir a todo eso. Es un milagro que él siga respirando"- Ella agregó con preocupación por el estado del chico.

-"… Descuida, Tohsaka… Solo debes darme un momento… Y yo estaré como nuevo"- El chico de cabello azul habló entre respiraciones mientras intentaba caminar, perdiendo el equilibrio y casi caer de no ser por la asistencia de las dos chicas.

-"¡Ya cállate idiota! ¡Debes tomar reposo si no deseas morir por falta de energía!"- La chica de cabello oscuro declaró con firmeza.

-"¡Ella tiene razón, Daisuke! ¡Tu condición es muy grave como para que la pasemos por alto!"-

El adolescente de ojos verdes soltó una pequeña carcajada –"Hehehe… Ser escoltado a mi casa por dos bellas chicas… ¿Qué mas podría pedir un chico como yo?"- Él comentó con una sonrisa suave antes de perder la consciencia.

-"¡Emiya-Kun, resiste un poco más!"- Rin le gritó mientras lo cargaba junto a Saber pero el adolescente ya se encontraba desmayado.

 _-{No te preocupes, Rin. Él solo está exhausto, mañana él estará como nuevo}-_ El Sirviente del Arco habló por medio de su enlace telepático con su Maestro, logrando calmarla un poco.

-"Que alivio"- Ella suspiró más relajada y se dirigió a la mujer espadachín –"Escucha, Saber. Archer y yo te ayudaremos a llevar a Emiya-Kun a su hogar para que pueda descansar"- La estudiante de preparatoria explicó con seriedad a lo que Saber asintió.

-"Muy bien, Rin. Confiaré en ti y en Archer para que ayudes a mi Maestro"- Saber dijo con una sonrisa pequeña.

 **-0-**

 **Mientras Tanto.**

 **Con Illyasviel y Berserker.**

La niña de cabello blanco se hallaba caminando tranquilamente por el bosque acompañada de su Sirviente oscuro pero se detuvo cuando escuchó una voz resonar en los arboles.

-"Así que decidiste dejar vivir a Rin y a Emiya, ¿no?"- Una figura emergió desde la copa de una rama revelando que era Tiberius.

Illya optó por ignorar el pecho descubierto del adolescente musculoso y desvió la mirada –"¿Y que si lo hice? Tú no me das ordenes"- Ella dijo secamente, aunque ella tenía un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza en su cara por el estado indecente de su compañero.

Tiberius ladeo la cabeza y comenzó a reír en voz baja –"Relájate, Illya. No vine para reprenderte ni nada, solo estoy aquí para asegurarme de que no intentarías nada precipitado"- El adolescente de ojos rojos comentó con una sonrisa.

-"¡Hah! ¡No quiero oírlo de una _Battle Freak_ como tú! ¡Además, si mal no recuerdo, casi haces que te maten!"- La niña infló sus mejillas e hizo un puchero infantil antes de sacarle la lengua al adolescente y retomar su caminata con su Sirviente.

Tiberius parpadeo un par de veces, confundido por la actitud de la chica y suspiró –"Haaah… Mujeres, no puedes entenderlas pero tampoco puedes vivir sin ellas"- Él comentó negando con la cabeza antes de llamar a su Sirviente –"Serenity"- Tiberius dijo adoptando una mirada seria.

-"¿Sí? ¿Desea algo, Maestro?"- La chica de cabello púrpura apareció de la nada en nube de polvo luminiscente.

-"Sí, hay algo que quiero saber sobre Emiya"- El Maestro de Assassin respondió.

-"… ¿Emiya?"- La Sirviente de piel oscura preguntó con duda.

-"Es el chico con cabello azul que enfrenté hace rato… Tienes que aprender a reconocer a las personas por sus nombres, ¿sabes?"- Tiberius dijo con una expresión plana

-"La única persona que necesito reconocer a usted, Maestro. Las demás personas son estorbos u objetivos de asesinato"-

-"… Claro"- Esta vez Tiberius tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor.

 **-0-**

 **Zona desconocida.**

En una sala ubicada bajo tierra, llena por una gran cantidad de criaturas grotescas que se movían se un lado a otro y se retorcían haciendo ruidos agudos y molestos, se encontraba una figura solitaria parada tranquilamente en el suelo infestado por esos gusanos.

-"¿Hm?"- Unos ojos negros con pupilas amarillas brillaron en la oscuridad y una risa tenebrosa la acompañó al poco tiempo –"Esto es muy interesante… Parece que el niño Emiya es muy poderoso, ¿no?"- Él ser misterioso comentó riéndose en voz baja.

-"Creo que me limitaré a observar por el momento… Aunque me gustaría que tú hicieras algo de utilidad en vez de dejar tu Sirviente en manos de un bueno para nada"- La persona misteriosa agregó con desdén dirigiéndose a una segunda persona que se encontraba en el suelo.

-"…"- Las palabras de esa persona eran como un susurro inaudible pero la persona de ojos amarillos logró escuchar perfectamente lo dicho por su acompañante y suspiró con pesar.

-"Si esa es tu respuesta entonces no se puede hacer nada"- La persona de ojos amarillos caminó por la habitación llena de gusanos ignorando el chirrido y los quejidos de las criaturas hambrientas bajo sus pies –"… Pero ten en cuenta que, en algún momento, deberás confrontar a los demás Maestros"- Con esto dicho, la figura de ojos amarillos desapareció en las sombras dejando a su acompañante solo en la habitación.

-"… Senpai"- Fue todo lo que dijo la persona en la habitación mientras cerraba sus ojos.

* * *

 _ **La primera noche de la Guerra del Santo Grial a concluido con la retirada de Illyasviel y Tiberius del campo de batalla.**_

 _ **¿Cuál será el siguiente movimiento de la que parece ser pareja de Maestros más poderosa en la guerra? ¿Y quién es esa figura enigmática?**_

 _ **¿Nuestro protagonista podrá sobrevivir a las batallas siguientes?**_

 _ **¡Estas preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo de Fate/Stay Night [New Destiny]!**_

* * *

 **Fate/Stay Night [New Destiny] Ending 1: Believe by Kalafina**

* * *

 **¡Y Corte!**

 **¡Aquí tenemos el nuevo capítulo de mi historia de Fate! ¡Espero que les gustara!**

 **Hubiera hecho la actualización antes pero tuve ciertas dificultades técnicas con mi computadora y mi conexión a Internet… Sin mencionar la universidad y sus trabajos a último momento.**

 **En fin, cualquier duda que tengan sobre la trama y su desarrollo, solo háganmela saber.**

 **Ahora, seguramente muchos están sorprendidos por la aparición de un personaje como Tiberius y su relación con su Sirviente e Illyasviel. Solo digamos que no les diré nada concreto sobre éste personaje pero ustedes pueden mandarme sus teorías y sugerencias.**

 **Pero les diré una cosa, éste tipo no ha demostrado todo su potencial en la batalla que tuvo contra Daisuke.**

 **Sin más que añadir, me despido.**

 **Y, en las inmortales palabras de Atlas: "Comenten, ¿quieren?"**


End file.
